La Boda de mi Mejor Amigo HP
by OrchideeNoire
Summary: 15 dias para evitar una boda, la de su mejor amigo, la de aquel que ella cree que es el amor de su vida. AU. HPHG. Versión de mi propia historia con los personajes de Naruto...ahora con los de Harry Potter!
1. 1º Día

_**HOLA!**_

_**Aqui traigo una nueva/vieja historia.**_

_**Mi primera historia en esta página fue un AU sobre Naruto, y para mi gusto, la mejor historia que he podido escribir...asique ahora he decidido modificarla y poner en ella a los personajes de Harry Potter. Espero que me salga bien de nuevo, jejejeje. **_

_**Como ya he dicho es una AU, asi que habra personajes que cambien un poco su personalidad...espero que no os moleste mucho.**_

_**Los personajes no me pretenecen, solo son de J.K Rowling, y la base de toda la historia pertenece a la película del mismo nombre de Julia Roberts...y de su director...que no se quien es la verdad...**_

_**Bueno...aqui os dejo el primer capítulo, espero que os guste...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Día 1<strong>_

En la cocina de un restaurante bastante conocido, aunque sus puertas habían abierto hace poco tiempo, todos los que allí se encontraban trabajaban a marchas forzadas, y no precisamente por que el restaurante estuviera lleno de clientes. Sino por que una de las críticas culinarias más reconocidas de Londres y de todo el País se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas esperando a que llegase el plato que había pedido.

Todos nerviosos, todos esperando a que ese plato estuviera terminado para poder llevarlo a quien lo había pedido, esperando que el resultado de la degustación fuera positivo, por el bien de los dueños y de los que allí trabajaban, a ninguno le gustaría perder su empleo.

El suculento alimento ya estaba terminado. Uno de los camareros lo llevo con paso firme, sin dilación, pero cautelosamente hasta las manos de la crítica. Al llegar esta cogió un tenedor y se puso a probarlo. Se llevo el bocado a sus labios y lo degusto con deleite pero intentando no errar en sus palabras. Los segundos pasaron como si fueran horas, mientras todo en aquel restaurante se quedaba inmóvil como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Al final unas palabras salieron de esos labios.

- El tacto es bueno, y el sabor extraordinario. Se ha sabido mezclar con bastante exactitud todos los ingredientes para que ninguno opaque al otro. La presentación espectacular. Por otra parte he de reconocer que el local tiene muy buena decoración y parece limpio. Creo que recomendare a mis lectores tanto la comida como la intimidad que da este fantástico restaurante.- finalizo.

El camarero hizo una suave reverencia y se dio la vuelta haciendo un gesto a los demás empleados como que todo había salido bien. Grandes vítores se escucharon salir por las puertas de la cocina y todos los clientes que allí se encontraban tan solo pudieron sonreír ya que también habían estado expectantes al juicio de la critica y se sintieron aliviados al saber que su buen criterio para elegir lugar donde realizar su cena había sido gratamente apoyado por uno de los mejores paladares de la ciudad.

En la mesa, la joven escritora del periódico local seguía degustando su plato, mientras su compañero también comía lo que se le había preparado.

-Uhm, se me había olvidado encender mi teléfono móvil.- dijo la joven.

-No se ni por que lo apagas.- le dijo su acompañante.

-Por que no quiero que mientras se espera una critica de mi parte alguna llamada molesta interrumpa el momento.

-Entonces no se por que me traes a mi cuando tienes que realizar una critica.

-Es fácil y tengo varias razones. Primera, eres tan antisocial, Harry, que sacándote una vez a la semana de casa hace que yo haga mi buena acción de la semana. Segunda, eres tan caballeroso que tu serás el que pague la cena. Y tercero, hablas tan poco que no me molestarías aunque se estuviera cayendo el cielo mientras degusto la comida.

-Uff, ¿eres siempre tan sincera?- pregunto el joven llamado Harry, tenia unos 26 años, moreno, con ojos verdes escondidos tras unas gafas y muy buen físico.

-Lo tendrías que saber ya, nos conocemos desde hace 5 años.- la critica que se sentaba en frente del moreno tendría unos 25 años, castaña, con el pelo rizado hasta la mitad de la espalda y con ojos castaños, del color de la miel. Su nombre, la prestigiosa critica culinaria Hermione Granger.

-Si, y por eso mismo no se por que sigo siendo tu amigo.

-Por que sabes que soy adorable.- una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la castaña mientras se llevaba el teléfono a la oreja, ya que tenia un mensaje de voz.

Harry Potter, el soltero mas codiciado de la ciudad, perseguido por todas las jóvenes solteras que allí vivían, era el vicepresidente de una compañía constructora, la más famosa de todo Londres, su padrino, Sirius Black, era el presidente tras la muerte de su socio y padre de Harry hará unos 2 años. Ambos se habían conocido en la universidad, aunque estudiaban carreras diferentes habían coincidido en algunos cursillos y habían entablado una amistad bastante profunda, ella era una de las pocas mujeres que no lo perseguía con el simple propósito de llevarlo a la cama, y el era uno de los pocos hombres, que por la misma razón, no la perseguía a ella. Se habían convertido en los mejores amigos, aunque el padrino de el tenia bastante interés en la amiga intima de su ahijado y no estaba totalmente seguro de que ellos fueran solo y únicamente amigos.

Mientras Hermione escuchaba el mensaje que le habían dejado en su buzón de voz, su sonrisa fue desapareciendo y su cara fue perdiendo todo el color que tenia, esto preocupo extremadamente a Harry.

-Mione, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Esta todo bien?

-No lo se.- separo el móvil y lo dejo encima de la mesa.- Sírveme un poco de agua por favor.

-Claro.- hizo lo que su amiga le dijo y le ofreció la copa con el transparente líquido.

Esta lo bebió de un solo trago, y respiro profundamente mientras intentaba que sus nervios volvieran a la normalidad y su color llegase de nuevo a sus mejillas.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido para que te pusieses así?- le pregunto curioso, con ella era con la única persona que se dejaba mostrar de esa forma, ni con su padrino mostraba tantos sentimientos.

-Era un mensaje de Ronald.

-¿Ronald? ¿Tu primer novio y según tu el amor platónico de toda tu vida?

-¿De cuantos Ronalds te he podido hablar en el tiempo que nos conocemos?

-Vale, vale. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Sabes la historia ¿no?

-Esa de que salisteis durante un tiempo y que al final cortasteis por que a ti te salió la beca aquí, en Londres.

-Exacto. Y que el día antes de irme cogió un cuchillo me cortó en la palma de la mano, luego hizo lo mismo con la suya y agarrándomela me hizo hacer una promesa. Que si a los 25 años no habíamos encontrado a nadie, volveríamos a estar juntos y nos casaríamos.

-Que romántico.- dijo el moreno rodando los ojos.

-No se por que me llama ahora y dice que quiere verme.

-Tal vez, y solamente tal vez.- puso la voz mas sarcástica que el podía poner, y eso resultaba ser mucho sarcasmo.- quizá, ya se que tu vida esta muy liada y todo eso pero, ¿no te has parado a pensar que es por que dentro de una semana es tu cumpleaños? ¿Qué cumples ya los 25 y según creo la fecha limite de esa promesa?

-No creo que me llame por eso, lo dudo, es bastante...¿No será por eso, verdad?

- No lo se. Pero la promesa esta ahí. Tu no has sido capaz de asentarte con nadie. Por dios Hermione, ninguno de los novios que has tenido te ha durado mas de un mes.

-Mira quien fue hablar. A ti te duran menos todas tus parejas.

-Tal vez, pero yo no me encuentro bajo el yugo de una promesa.

-Ya cállate. Me has puesto tu más nerviosa que la llamada.

-Eso lo dudo. ¿No vas a contestarle?

-Le llamare cuando este en casa.

-Tu misma.- y sonrió, una de sus pocas sonrisas mientras se llevaba un bocado de su plato a su boca.

Pasadas las horas y después de que Harry la llevara a un bar para tomar unas copas para que se tranquilizara un poco mas. Este la llevo a su casa. Una vez en la puerta la dio un beso en la mejilla y se dispuso a irse.

-Llámame mañana con lo que sea, mas que nada para ir preparándome el traje. Y yo que tu iría a comprar el vestido lo antes posible. Te veo dentro de poco en una tienda de novias.

-Cállate. Ya veras como no es nada de eso.

-Ya lo veremos.- dicho esto el moreno subió a su caro coche y se dirigió hacia su "humilde" morada.

Hermione entro en su casa y se dispuso a darse una ducha relajante. Todo este tema le ponía nerviosa, nunca había sido capaz de centrarse en una relación y la verdad no sabia cual seria el motivo especifico de esto.

Al salir se enrolló una toalla por su cuerpo y se sentó en su amplia cama y miro fijamente su teléfono, sabia que era muy tarde para llamar a Ronald, pero necesitaba resolver todo eso lo antes posible. Marco y se dispuso a escuchar los tonos de llamada hasta que al décimo alguien descolgó.

_-¿Diga?-_ una voz demasiado somnolienta se escucho por el aparato.

-No me digas que he despertado al ser que le gusta trasnochar mas que cualquier cosa.- una tierna sonrisa se dibujo en lo labios de la joven.

_-¿Herms? ¿Eres tu?_

-¿Quién si no?

_-¡Herms!-_ grito a través de la línea.- _¡Que alegría escucharte! Hace tiempo que nos sabia nada de ti. ¿Cómo te va la vida? ¿Sabes que en Dublín también se leen tus columnas? Me alegra mucho de que todo te vaya muy bien._

-Ya , ya.- rió.- Tranquilo. Sigues igual de efusivo que siempre.

-_Y mas si mi mejor amiga me llama_.

-Siento no haberte cogido el teléfono antes, pero es que estaba en un restaurante y...

-_Ya, entiendo, no querías que nadie te molestase, por eso te he dejado el mensaje._

-Y bueno, esto...¿qué es lo que querías? Según el mensaje parecía muy urgente.- nunca había tenido la costumbre de morderse las uñas, tan solo cuando los nervios la rebosaban.

-_A, si eso...pues la verdad te necesito muy urgentemente._

-¿Y para que?

-_Herms...me caso en dos semanas._

La morena no sabia como asimilar esas palabras tan solo atino a levantarse deprisa y al volver a sentarse...pareciese que la cama se había movido. El golpe contra el suelo fue duro, pero más dura fue la noticia.

_-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Hermione, estas bien? ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?_

-Na...Nada, algo que se le ha caído al vecino de arriba, siempre hace mucho ruido, jejeje.

- _Ahm, vale._

-¿Cómo es eso que te casas?- no podía centrarse en otra cosa, necesitaba saber todo ya.

-_La conocí hará unos meses. Aun esta estudiando en la universidad, va a ser doctora ¿sabes? Y estoy convencido que una de las mejores. Es muy guapa, tierna, simpática, es, es...todo lo que he querido de siempre._

Eso le callo a la critica como un balde de agua fría. Se podía decir que la joven elegida es todo lo contrario a ella. El otro seguía hablando.

-_Tiene 19 años, pero es muy madura para su edad, aunque tiene toques infantiles que la hacen ver adorable, por lo menos a mis ojos, jejeje._

- Y bueno...- la voz por fin salía de su garganta después de la impresión.- ¿Y que es lo que necesitas?

-_A ti. Eres mi mejor amiga. Te necesito este día a mi lado. Tu sabrás decirme las palabras adecuadas para que esta locura la lleve a cabo._

- Pero...

-_Por favor, Herms, ven. De verdad que te necesito._

-De acuerdo, ¿Cuándo...?

-_Pasado mañana a mas tardar._

-¿Pero no decías que te casas en dos semanas?

-_Si, pero ella es de una familia bastante influyente. Ya sabes como van estas cosas. La pedida de mano, la despedida de soltera, los arreglos, todo. No se si podré soportar todo el estrés, por eso necesito que estés conmigo._

-De acuerdo. Me has convencido. Pasado mañana estaré en Dublin.

_-¿De verdad? ¡Que bien! Ya me dirás a que hora llegas para ir a buscarte al aeropuerto._

-Aja.

-_Gracias, muchísimas gracias Hermione._

-No hay que darlas.

- _Sabes que si._

-Lo que tu digas.

-_Bueno...creo que lo mejor será que siga durmiendo._

-Si eso será lo mejor que yo también haga.

-_Un beso preciosa. Te quiero._

-Y yo a ti, Ron. Y yo a ti.

Y colgó. Se tumbo en la cama. No sabia si era por las copas que Harry le había hecho tomar o por el cansancio que los nervios le daban, pero necesitaba dormir, era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Y que os ha parecido? <strong>_

_**Si veis algun fallo, algun nombre que se me halla escapado o teneis alguna crítica constructiva, no dudeis en decirmelo, ok?**_

_**Por si a alguien le interesa, cosa que dudo, hoy es 09 de Noviembre, fiesta en la maravillosa ciudad de Madrid, y yo estoy en el trabajo! Me ha tocado trabajar un festivo! Y para coomo, mañana Sabado también...matadme...**_

_**Ains, bueno, el caso...que espero que os haya gustado, y como ya he dicho, dejadme algun review.**_

_**Un besazo para todos!**_


	2. 2º Día

_**DÍA 2**_

Harry se encontraba en su despacho, en la ultima planta de ese gran edificio, uno de los mas altos de todo Londres, mirando papeles, que tendrían que ser revisados por su padrino, pero este, como no, se escaqueaba de su trabajo, y para que la empresa no se fuera a pique le tocaba a el arreglar la incompetencia de Sirius. Se estaba quedando dormido. El había estudiado arquitectura en parte para que su padre pudiera sentirse orgulloso de el, en parte por que le gustaba la profesión, pero hubiera preferido mil veces el estar en trabajo de campo que en esa oficina revisando cuentas que no eran su especialidad, si no las de Sirius, por algo este, al crear la empresa, era el socio capitalista y el que llevaba las cuentas, y su padre, el arquitecto que iba a ver todas las obras de las que se ocupaban. Su madre era la relaciones publicas de la compañía y la que, a base de gritos y amenazas, hacia que su amigo se ocupara de su trabajo mas que de acosar a las mujeres que trabajaban en el edificio. Todo eso acabo cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente de coche.

Cuando las letras se volvían dobles y su cabeza se acercaba cada vez mas a la mesa unas voces provenientes de fuera de su oficina le hicieron erguir la cabeza y mirar expectante la puerta.

-No puede pasar. El señor Potter se encuentra muy ocupado y ha pedido expresamente que no se le moleste.- oyó a su siempre estricta secretaria ¿cuándo había dicho el que no lo molestaran?

-Me da igual. Necesito verle ahora.- ¿Esa era la voz de Hermione?

-Pero señorita no pue...- tarde, la puerta ya había sido abierta por una roja Hermione que le miraba fijamente.- Señor.- le dijo su secretaria.- Lo siento, no he podido detenerla.

- No pasa nada Hannah.- la dije. Hannah hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación cerrando las puertas tras Hermione.- ¿Qué te pasa? Pareciera que hubieses hecho la maratón.

-Se casa.- fue lo único que pudo decir la joven.

-¿Quién se casa?

-Ronald, Ronald se casa.

-¿Contigo?

-No, sin mi. Se casa en dos semanas y se supone que yo tengo que ir a Dublin mañana.

-Vaya, al final el motivo de la llamada no era por lo que pensábamos, bueno si, pero no del todo. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Le llame, y me dijo que se casaba, que había encontrado a su mujer ideal, y la niña tan solo tiene 19 años. ¿Lo ves normal? ¿Cómo puede ser tan imprudente? Tan solo la conoce desde hace unos meses y ya se casa. ¿No se da cuenta de la diferencia de edad? Es abismal. Es...es...es...de locos.- después de soltar todo el discurso se sentó agotada en una de las sillas de la oficina de su amigo. Ya había soltado todo lo que tenia que soltar, por lo menos lo sabia alguien mas.

Harry solo podía reírse de la cara que tenia su amiga. De verdad parecía disgustada, sulfurada, no comprendía del todo la situación, se sentía confusa, todo eso le decían los ojos amielados de ella.

-Espero que no te enfades pero...¿No crees que estas siendo un poco incoherente?- le pregunto.

-¿Cómo que estoy siendo incoherente? Claro que no.

-Venga. Tu ayer no querías casarte por muchas promesas que hubieses hecho. Y ahora, cuando el te dice que es feliz junto a otra y que quiere unir su vida con ella, te sienta fatal. Eso es ser incoherente.

-Yo no soy la incoherente, es el. ¿Como puede haber estado tantos años diciéndome que me quería que era la mujer de su vida y luego de pronto decirme que se casa con otra?

-Simple. Te ha olvidado de esa forma. Asúmelo, ya no siente nada por ti.

-No lo asumo. No puedo asumirlo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Era tu tabla de salvamento para no sentirte sola? ¿Sabias que con el tendrías un futuro asegurado?

-¡Si! Digo...No.

-Otra vez incoherente.

-Vale de acuerdo tienes razón. Creía que pasase lo que pasase siempre podía contar con Ron. Pero ahora eso se ha ido por la borda. El ha encontrado a otra, ya no me necesita.- Dijo Hermione con cara triste.

-Eso no es del todo cierto. El sigue considerándote su mejor amiga, dice que te necesita a su lado, pues quédate con eso.

-No puedo. El era mío, y lo volverá a ser.

-Que posesiva.

-Mucho.

-Bueno tu sabrás lo que haces.

-De momento ir a comprar un billete de avión para el primer vuelo que salga mañana hacia Dublín.

-Eso es ya es un paso. ¿Y luego?

-Luego...esperar que mi otro mejor amigo vaya esta noche a mi piso con una buena botella de vino.

-¿No me vas a arrastrar a algún restaurante que quieras cerrar por su mala comida?

-No, hoy cocinare yo.

-¿Eso es bueno o es malo?

-Ya me lo dirás tu. Hoy tu serás el critico.

-De acuerdo.

-Gracias Harry.- se acerco al moreno y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-¿Por qué?

-Por escucharme, aguantarme, y saberme que decir en cada momento, aunque sea lo mas duro pero lo mas realista y lo mejor para mi.

-Así soy yo.

-Lo se, jejeje. Bueno me voy a comprar mi vendito billete. Pasare dos semanas muy entretenidas en Dublín.

-De acuerdo. Te veo esta noche.

-No se te olvide el vino. Lo necesito.- dijo la muchacha antes de salir por la puerta.

El moreno se volvió a quedar solo en su despacho, junto con las enormes listas de números que tenia que revisar. Suspiro. Esperaba que su querida amiga no metiese la pata con lo impulsiva que podía llegar a ser.

Sirius entro por la puerta y antes de que este dijera nada, Harry le lanzo una carpeta con un montón de cuentas.

-Ese es tu trabajo no el mío.- le dijo.

-Siempre tan amargado, pequeño Potter.

-No se como puede mantenerse esta empresa en pie siendo tu el presidente.

-Por que el vicepresidente hace un buen trabajo.

-Ya claro.

-Oye, ¿qué le has hecho a la preciosa de Hermione? Me la he encontrado en los ascensores, la he saludado, y tan solo me ha lanzado un gruñido. No me digas que se te ha declarado y has rechazado a esa hermosura. Si es así entonces ahora podría ser yo quien intentase consolarla, pobrecita estará llena de dolor por que mi estúpido ahijado no puede ver la belleza que deja escapar, así que ira tito Sirius a ofrecerle un hombro donde llorar y lo que luego lleve a eso...

-Deja de montarte tus películas. No ha sido nada de eso.- Harry se había puesto algo rojo.

-Vaya, mi hermanito sonrojado. No será que ha sido al revés. Te has declarado a ella y te ha rechazado, pobrecito, pero eso puede significar que le interesa alguien más, y ese puedo ser perfectamente yo.

-He dicho que dejes a un lado tus películas. No ha sido eso. No te importa lo que le pase, solo te digo que no te acerques a ella, por que conociéndote la acabaras haciendo daño y eso no estoy dispuesto a consentirlo.

-Que protector estas hecho. Parece que te importa mas de lo que dices.

-Ella solo es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga.

-Y casi la única que tienes.

-Pues mas razón para protegerla.

-Bueno...¿Me dirás donde se ha ido esa suave rosa con las espinas sacadas?

-A sacar un billete para Dublin. Tiene una boda a la que asistir.

-Yo puedo ofrecerme como acompañante.

-¡No! Te he dicho que la dejes en paz. No te acerques a ella con intenciones que no sean una bonita amistad, y ni eso, no me fió de ti.

-De acuerdo. ¿Y de quien es la boda? Si puedo saberlo claro.

-De la persona de la que Hermione, aunque se niegue a admitirlo, esta fuertemente interesada.- su voz se iba apagando, en realidad Ronald era de quien Hermione estaba realmente interesada, llevase a lo que llevase eso.

Sirius vio la cara de su ahijado a través del cristal de la ventana y sonrió de medio lado. A el le gustaba Hemrione, pero a Harry también, aunque el ni siquiera se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza. Por eso le gustaba tanto meterse con el, para sacarle alguna declaración, pero aun sus esfuerzos no habían llegado a nada.

Hermione llego a su apartamento cargada con un montón de bolsas llenas de comida. Esa noche iba a cocinar para un regimiento, aunque solo fueran dos, ella y Harry. Necesitaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible con la mente y las manos ocupadas, apenas le quedaban uñas de los nervios. No podía estarse quieta, iba de un lado a otro de la cocina mirando todo lo que se estaba preparando.

Lo mejor de tener un buen empleo en el periódico y ser la escritora de una de las columnas mas leídas era la paga. Su piso no era pequeño, pero tampoco era una mansión. Estaba en la planta 13º de uno de los edificios mas lujosos de Londres, aunque apenas era una décima parte de la mansión que Harry compartía con Sirius. La cocina era grande, por lo que aparte de estar cocinando tenia música puesta a muy alto volumen y bailaba como si la vida dependiese de ello. Ya tenia casi todo listo cuando la puerta sonó.

Al abrirla vio a Harry apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa arrebatadora en los labios y una botella de vino de muy buena calidad en una de sus manos.

-¿Este te parece lo suficientemente bueno?- la pregunto.

-Si tiene alcohol y mas de 5 años por mi perfecto.- y le arrebato la botella al pelinegro y se adentro a su hogar.

-No pides poco ¿Sabias? Pero tiene 10 años y no es muy barata la botella.

-¡Mejor!- le grito desde algún punto que el moreno identifico como la cocina.

Harry entro y cerro la puerta. Había estado hay tantas veces que ya sentía como si fuera su segundo hogar. Se quito la chaqueta y se sentó en el sofá de piel negro, muy sofisticado y bastante cómodo, más de lo que parecía.

Hermione apareció por la puerta con dos copas de vino, le ofreció una a su amigo y se sentó a su lado apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de el.

-¿Ya has solucionado algo?- empezó la conversación el mayor.

-Tengo el billete de vuelo. Sale mañana a las 10:00 a.m por lo que tendré que estar en el aeropuerto sobre las 9.

-Yo te llevare.

-¿De verdad?- el joven solo asintió.- ¡Gracias, Harry, gracias!- y se colgó de su cuello. El tan solo pudo pasarle una mano por la estrecha cintura y abrazarla con el mayor cariño que podía, contando que a ella era la única que le mostraba lo dulce y cariñoso que podía llegar a ser.

-¿Y donde te vas a quedar? Pasar dos semanas en un hotel seria caro pero bastante cómodo.

-No.- negó ella.- He llamado a Remus.

-¿Tu primo?

-Si. Me ha dicho que él y Tonks estarán encantados de ofrecerme una de las habitaciones de su casa sin problemas.

-Que buenas personas.

-La verdad es que si. Remus y yo nos hemos criado juntos, pasamos hasta los 17 años bajo el mismo techo.

-Hasta que te viniste a vivir aquí.

-Si. Y Tonks era una de mis mejores amigas. Con ella hablo cada dos días y con el cada semana, no esta mal la relación, además, no se si por suerte o por desgracia ellos también están invitados a la boda.

-Mira, así tendrás compañía.

-Claro.- rodó los ojos.- No hay nada para sentirse mejor que ir a una boda que tienes que arruinar en dos semanas con una pareja que se ama con locura y encima pasar ese tiempo viviendo con ellos.

-¿De verdad piensas ir para arruinarla?

-Si.- dijo decidida.

-Hermione, no puedes hacer eso. Si el se entera de todo esto te odiara.

-O me amara. Luchare por el, Harry. No intentes impedírmelo.

-Muy bien. No lo haré. Pero solo déjame que te diga una cosa mas, te estas comportando como una niña pequeña y eso hará que acabes llorando como si realmente fueras una. Es como si tuvieras una piruleta que no quieres abrir por que no te llega a convencer el sabor, pero que cuando alguien te la quita de las manos por que es su sabor favorito tu pataleas y montas una rabieta simplemente por que esa era primero tu piruleta.

-Seguramente, pero tengo que intentarlo, Ron me volverá a amar. Además, se que si, como tu dices, vuelvo llorando, tu estarás hay para darme consuelo.

-Como lo sabes...

-Jejeje. Vamos, la cena ya esta lista.

Se levanto y cogió al moreno de la mano ayudándolo a levantarse y se dirigieron a la cocina para degustar la comida, que al ser sinceros, a Harry le supo mejor que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese probado en los cientos de restaurantes a los que su amiga le había arrastrado, Hermione era muy buena cocinera.

Ya terminado el postre, Hermione sirvió un poco de licor en dos copas y le paso uno de los vasos a su amigo.

-¿Qué tal ha estado la cena?- pregunto con sonrisa de niña pequeña, sabiendo que había sido una de las mejores comidas que había preparado en su vida.

-Estupenda Mione. Creo que mas que ser critica deberías ser chef.

- Mmm, no estaría mal, pero no. Seria muy estresante. Lo de escribir en el periódico me gusta muchísimo mas.

-Y mas si no sueles pagar la mayoría de lo que comes para tus columnas.

-Seguramente.

- Hablando de trabajo, ¿qué vas hacer con el periódico?

-Eso también lo he solucionado. Le he dicho al jefe que le mandare las columnas por e-mail, y que lo haré de algunos de los restaurantes de Dublin.

-Buena idea. No seria bueno que te quedaras sin empleo.

-La verdad es que no. Aunque la herencia de mi padre me daría para vivir una buena temporada sin preocupaciones. Y tengo un buen amigo que me ofrecería trabajo aunque sea simplemente para preparar cafés en su muy aclamada empresa.

-¿Y que pasaría si yo no quisiera darte trabajo?

-¿Qué se lo pediría a Sirius?

-¿No hablaras en serio?

-Muy en serio.

-A saber lo que te pediría para que te diera trabajo.

-Sacrificios. Nada es gratis, además, tienes que reconocer que Sirius...

-¡Hermione! ¿No lo dirás realmente en serio?

-Jajaja. Claro que no. Se que tu no me dejarías que me muriese de hambre y en la calle.- poniéndole ojitos de cordero degollado.

-Vale, vale. Lo reconozco. No podría verte de ese modo.

-Si es que eres como un trozo de pan.- abrazándole.

-Duro.- responiéndola al abrazo.

-Bueno, eso con mojarlo se soluciona.

-Uff.- suspiro el mayor.- Será mejor que me vaya. Si mañana tengo que venir a recogerte...

-¿No prefieres quedarte?

-No mejor no. Una vez que te deje en el aeropuerto iré directo a la oficina, y no es bueno que llegue con el mismo traje que ayer.- dijo señalándose.- A saber lo que podrían pensar mis empleados.

-Pues que pasaste la noche con tu mejor amiga por que ella necesitaba un apoyo en estos duros momentos de su vida.

-Y ni Sirius que te conoce seria capaz de creerse eso.

-Jajaja. Vale, vale. No te retengo mas. ¿A que hora pasaras a buscarme?

-A las 8. No tardes.

-De acuerdo.- Le despidió en la puerta dándole su típico beso en la mejilla y el devolviéndoselo.

-Hasta mañana Mione. Y duerme algo. Tu cara te lo pide a gritos.

-Lo intentare Harry. Hasta mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**¿Que tal va el martes? Ya mas cerca el fin de semana, jajajaja.**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, como habreis notado cada capitulo es un dia, por lo que voy diciendo que esta historia consta de 15 capitulo + 2 epilogos, total 17.**

**Espero que me dejeis un review...o dos...o los que os apetezcan...y os voy a hacer chantaje emocional, si por cada capitulo llego a los 10 reviews o mas, actualizare cada 3 dias, si son menos esperareis una semana, muahahahaha, soy malvada, lo se, pero siempre hace ilusion ver que alguien te lee y te apoya, o te lee y te dice que tienes que mejorar y da consejos constructivos, todos sean bienvenidos.**

**Bueno, un besazo para todos y gracias, muchas gracias por leer!**


	3. 3º Día

_**DÍA 3**_

-¿Llevas todo?

- Billete, teléfono móvil, maleta, mmm, creo que si, espera no. Me falta algo.

-¿El que? Ya es muy tarde para volver al apartamento.

-A ti. Harry, ven conmigo, no se si podré afrontar todo yo sola.- poniéndole cara triste

-Mione, ya te he dicho que no puedo.

-Pero...

-Hablaremos todos los días. Ya veras. Todo saldrá bien.

-Vale, esta bien. De acuerdo.

-Venga, embarca ya, se te va hacer tarde.- dándola un beso en la mejilla como ya era costumbre y abrazándola contra su cuerpo.

-No me eches mucho de menos.- devolviéndole el gesto.

-Lo intentare.

Harry veía como su mejor amiga se dirigía a la puerta de embarque y antes de traspasar las puertas se daba la vuelta para despedirse con un gesto de su mano. El moreno le devolvió el gesto sin apartar su mirada de ella.

Una vez que la joven desapareció el ojiverde soltó un suspiro.

-Que tengas suerte Hermione, intenta ser feliz.

Y dicho esto se dirigió al aparcamiento para recoger su coche y dirigirse a la oficina para realizar los trabajos que el irresponsable de su padrino le delegaba.

El viaje en avión había sido bastante sulfurante. La verdad el vuelo no duraba mucho, pero tener una azafata pegada a ella diciéndola que si quería algo y junto con sus nervios no la habían dejado apenas relajarse. Pero ahora ya estaba allí. Intentando que sus locas ideas no hicieran que se desmayara.

Ronald le dijo que iría a recogerla al aeropuerto, pero no le veía por ningún sitio. ¿Se habría olvidado? No era de extrañar, siempre había sido muy despistado. Miraba a través de las personas y de repente una cabellera pelirroja se hizo ver, unos ojos azules la miraban y una sonrisa extensa se dibujo en las finas, aunque aniñadas facciones, de su amigo, su mejor amigo, aquel que, aparte de Harry por supuesto, sabia todo de ella. Su primer amor, el primero en todo.

-¡Herms! ¡Hermione!- la llamo.

-¡Ron!

Ambos corrían a su encuentro y cuando llegaron se lanzaron a los brazos del otro haciendo que sus narices rozasen por el impacto.

-¡Que alegría verte! Estas aquí, conmigo. Me parece imposible.

-Pues es cierto. Estoy aquí.

-Jejeje. Ya lo veo. ¿Qué tal el vuelo?

-Las azafatas un poco agobiantes, pero por el resto bien.

-Me alegro.

Aun no se habían separado del abrazo, se miraban a los ojos sin poder apartar la mirada el uno del otro, hasta que el pelirrojo rompió el contacto.

-Hermione, quiero que conozcas a mi prometida.- se separo un poco mas y dejo ver a una jovencita a unos metros por detrás de el que llevaba un carro para llevar las maletas.

Al ver a su prometido y la mejor amiga de este soltó el carro y se dirigió corriendo hasta ellos, abalanzándose sobre Hermione y ahogándola en un fuerte abrazo. La dicha prometida tenia el pelo rubio, con los ojos azules brillantes, era muy guapa y tenia buen cuerpo, era razonable que Ronald se hubiera enamorado de ella.

-Me alegro tanto que estés aquí.- empezó a decir la rubia.- Ron me ha hablado tanto de ti que parece que te conociese de toda la vida, como si fuéramos ya amigas intimas.

Hermione no podía apenas decir mucho. Solo pensaba que ella se había enterado de la existencia de la otra hacia tan solo un par de días. Cuando se repuso de la sorpresa decidió ser un poco mas cortes de lo que había planeado en un primer momento.

-Yo también me alegro mucho de conocerte, Ron también me ha hablado mucho de ti.- prefirió dar una mentira piadosa mirando de reojo a su amigo.

-¡Oh! ¿De verdad? Ronald es un despistado, no hace falta que mientas por el, jejeje- parecía que lo conocía muy bien.- No me he presentado correctamente, mi nombre es Luna Lovegood.

-Yo Hermione Granger.- Y le extendió la mano, pero la rubia le dio otro fuerte abrazo.

-Vamos, será mejor que llevemos a Hermione para que descanse del viaje.- dijo Ron y recogió la maleta de su amiga para llevarla hacia el carrito olvidado.

Una vez puesta la maleta correctamente para que no se cayera se dirigieron hacia la salida del aeropuerto de Dublin, algo mas pequeño que el de Londres.

Una vez montados en el despampanante coche descapotable de la joven prometida, en el cual la misma conducía, Hermione iba en el asiento de copiloto y Ron se sentó con toda su libertad de movimientos en la parte de atrás, comenzó otra conversación.

-Y dime Herms, ¿en que hotel te vas a hospedar?- la pregunto el rubio.

-En ninguno.- le contesto la aludida.- Me quedare en casa de Remus y Tonks.

-Jejeje, mejor. Mas fácil de localizar, ya sabes que no tengo buen sentido de la orientación y Luna la verdad que tampoco.

-¡Oye!- gruño la aludida con falsa molestia.- Algo más que tu si que tengo, así que mas respeto.

-Eso también es cierto.- y ambos se miraron. Para malestar de Hermione se notaba a distancia que ambos estaban muy enamorados.

Luna arranco el coche y salieron del aparcamiento hacia la autopista, dirigiéndose hacia el centro de la ciudad. Hermione no sabia por que se había peinado tan pacientemente para dar una buena impresión si el aire provocado por la velocidad a la que iban y al ser descapotable, le hacia que sus pelos se enmarañasen delante de la cara y que apenas podía ver el asfalto.

Durante el viaje siguieron hablando de trivialidades, de los trabajos de los tres. Luna estudiaba, como ya le había dicho el pelirrojo, medicina, y según parecía era casi un prodigio, pues al llevar solo dos años en la facultad ya había cursado casi todas las asignaturas hasta cuarto curso, por lo que dentro de un año como mucho terminaría la carrera y luego vendría las practicas, su sueño...ser pediatra, le encantaban los niños.

El pelirrojo también vivía bastante bien con su trabajo, había terminado la carrera de derecho, la justicia siempre había sido su fuerte y este era la mejor forma de hacerla cumplir, era uno de los abogados, que aun siendo joven y no tener plenamente poder sobre sus clientes, ganaba la mayoría de los casos de su buffet, en el cual trabajaba desde hacia apenas un año y que según le contaron, pertenecía al padre de Luna y que en una visita de ella se habían enamorado a primera vista.

Hermione tan solo les pudo decir, mas bien solo detallar a la ojiazul, que ella al terminar la carrera de periodismo en Londres rápidamente le ofrecieron una columna en el periódico mas conocido de allí, y que según le habían dicho también se vendía bastante bien en Dublín, y que era de criticas culinarias. Eso a Luna le emociono, aunque ya lo sabia por boca del pelirrojo, le pareció un trabajo encantador y que por favor, si realizaba alguna critica en algún restaurante de su ciudad la llevase, quería ser espectador en primera fila del trabajo de su nueva amiga. Hermione dijo que claro, pero en el fondo de sus pensamientos se daba golpes contra la pared, justo lo que ella no quería, que alguien la molestase mientras degustaba alguna comida.

Pararon a comer algo rápido en un pequeño restaurante, Hermione no quería pensar en nada de trabajo, tan solo sentía que su estomago pedía comida y la iba a disfrutar como nadie. Durante la comida siguieron hablando, bueno mas bien Ron y Luna hablaban y Hermione escuchaba.

Llegaron a la casa de Remus, quien salió al escuchar el coche, seguido de su mujer Nimphadora Tonks, Tonks para los amigos y para los que amasen su vida , para dar la bienvenida a su prima. Los saludos, los como estáis y los abrazos que le daba la esposa, de quien era como su hermano, incluido las regañinas por llevar como 5 años casi sin verse, aunque siempre en contacto, se dieron lugar.

La joven pareja de prometidos dijeron que tenían algunas cosas que hacer y se despidieron haciendo la promesa que se verían mañana sin falta.

Remus acompaño a su prima hacia la casa y le enseño la que seria durante dos semanas su habitación...la verdad es que esa había sido su habitación desde siempre. Su primo la había conservado como cuando ella era pequeña, pues en esa casa era donde vivían ella, sus padres y su primo, quien a muy corta edad quedo huérfano y fue acogido y adoptado como si de un verdadero hijo fuera por sus padres, al fin y al cabo el padre de el y el padre de ella habían sido hermanos gemelos. Tras la muerte de los padres de Hermione la casa paso directamente a ella, pero al recibir la beca decidió cedérsela a su primo, el tan solo consintió esto si ella aceptaba en recibir una suma de dinero, cosa que no quería pero no iba a dejar la casa en manos menos apropiadas que en las de Remus, por lo que tubo que aceptar, la casa seguía siendo de la familia.

Tonks era de la misma edad que Remus, ahora 27 años, se habían casado una semana antes de la ida de Hinata y había sido muy buena amiga de la castaña. Aun no querían tener hijos, pero Hermione sabia que no tardaría mucho más en haber otra vez niños corriendo por la casa.

Al ver como su habitación se mantenía intacta unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, muy parecidos a los de su primo, quien la abrazo fuertemente para que no llorase.

-¿Por qué has mantenido mi cuarto igual?- le pregunto.

-Porque es tu cuarto, tu eres mi hermanita.

-Pero cuando tengáis hijos...

-Hay mas habitaciones en la casa. Este siempre será tu cuarto. Eso significa que siempre serás bienvenida en tu casa.

-Gracias Remus, gracias.- ambos primos se abrazaron fraternalmente.

Tonks apareció por las escaleras y no pudo evitar unirse a ese abrazo. Hermione era su cuñada, aunque los papeles dijeran que era su prima política, ella la sentía mucho mas cercana.

-Bueno...- continuo Remus una vez deshecho el abrazo múltiple.- Dora y yo iremos a comprar algo para la cena. Tu dúchate, relájate y haz lo que quieras, te puedo decir literalmente que estas en tu casa.

-De acuerdo.

Así el matrimonio se fue a comprar dejando sola a Hermione, de nuevo sola con sus pensamientos. Se metió en el cuarto de baño que había en su habitación y se dio una relajante ducha con agua caliente que le venia realmente bien.

Al salir se dispuso a guardar la ropa de su maleta dentro del armario, donde aun se encontraba algunos conjuntos de cuando ella era niña y adolescente, que le atrajo a la mente imágenes de cuando esa casa eran cuatro habitantes, de cuando aun salía con Ronald y con sus amigos. Mejor seria olvidar todo eso. Ahora había que intentar que el pasado volviese de nuevo.

Una vez vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa negra de manga corta se dispuso a llamar a su apoyo en todo esto.

-_Veo que no se ha estrellado el avión.-_ le contesto la voz.

-No, sigo intacta, ¿por?

-_Has tardado mucho en llamarme, ya estaba a punto de llamar a las líneas aéreas._

-Exagerado.

-_Piensa lo que quieras, pero ya estaba descolgando el auricular cuando tu me has llamado. Has tardado mucho en llegar ¿no?_

-Bueno, es que me fue a recoger Ron y su prometida al aeropuerto. Entre el encuentro y los abrazos...ya sabes. Fuimos los tres a comer y luego a casa de Remus. Acabo de salir de la ducha y de colgar toda mi ropa.

-_Y mientras tu interactuabas con el medio yo me moría de los nervios pensando que lo mismo el vuelo en el que viajabas lo habían secuestrado._

-No tendré tanta suerte.

-_No digas eso...Hablando de otra cosa, ¿cómo es la prometida del hombre al que quieres recuperar?_

-Harry, eres un autentico cotilla.

-_No es eso, es interés por el bienestar de mi queridísima amiga Hermione_.

-Ya claro.

-_Bueno, dime, ¿cómo es?_

-Es...es...¡Es jodidamente perfecta!

_-¡Ostias! Si lo dices tu así..._

-Es que es cierto. Es guapa, tiene un cuerpo perfecto, simpática, le entiende, cariñosa, amable, y lo peor de todo...

_-¿Qué? ¿Es un Ángel y tiene las alas escondidas en la espalda?_

-No, esta profundamente enamorada de el. Y el de ella.

-_Si es así te va a resultar muy difícil romper esa unión._

-Lo se.

-_Mione, déjalos, no destruyas esa felicidad. Por tu bien y el de ellos._

-No puedo, tengo que hacerlo, o si no me quedare sola, sola, sola.

-_Sabes que eso no es cierto. Al fin y al cabo siempre tendras a Sirius._

-Mmm, como ultimo recurso...

-¡_Hermione! ¿Tu no coges mis ironías?_

-Perfectamente, por eso me gusta seguirte el juego, al final siempre caes tu en ellas.

-_Ten amigas para esto..._

-Jejeje.

-_Entonces si que seguirás adelante, ¿no?-_ con la voz mas seria que tenia el moreno al otro lado de la línea.

-Si.

-_No tengo más que decirte. Solo espero que no salgas tu perjudicada._

-Eso espero yo también.

-_Mañana hablamos. Un beso. Te quiero_.

-Y yo a ti. Un beso Harry. Hasta mañana.- y colgó.

Durante el día no paso mucho más. Ayudo a Tonks a preparar la cena mientras Remus se peleaba para abrir una botella de vino y ponía la mesa. Las muchachas se reían de lo mal que se le daba al castaño esas cosas cuando parecía perfecto en casi todo lo que hacia.

Después de la cena se quedaron un rato mas hablando. Hermione les contó sobre el periódico y Harry, su mejor amigo, quienes se asombraron al saber que era el vicepresidente de la compañía constructora que estaba en auge en ese momento y que su querida familiar tenia tan buena relación de amistad con el.

Al final, cansada por todo el estrés que había llevado durante dos días enteros decidió ir a dormir. Se despidió del matrimonio y se dirigió hacia su habitación, cambiándose por el pijama y tirándose sobre la cama para poder dormir profundamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Que os ha parecido este capitulo? Por lo que prometi deberia haber actualizado ayer, pero es que una amigas me sacaron de casa y lelgue tarde, lo siento mucho!**

**Espero que os haya gustado, aunque las personalidades de algunos personajes hayan cambiado, bueno, todas las personalidades estan cambiadas jajajaja.**

**Muchas gracias a ****Perse B.J , ****adrybrujs, ****, ****maribel-chan , ****Delilah, ****Percy, ****lucecita11 y ****maryn90 por haberme dejado un comentario, gracias por vuestro apoyo!**

**Percy, siento no haberte contestado antes, pero lamento decirte que la otra version de la historia la borre, totalmente, asique no hay forma de recuperarla, pero si tienes paciencia ya iras descubriendo todo por medio de esta historia.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que no me dejan review pero me ponen como favorita, a mi o a mi historia, o a ambas, jajaja.**

**Ya sabeis 10 o mas comentarios, en tres dias nuevo capitulo, menos en una semana, jejeje.**

**Un besazo para todos y disfrutad del fin de semana!**


	4. 4º Día

_**DÍA 4**_

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana haciendo que diera de lleno en su cara, algo bastante molesto y mas si se esta profundamente dormida.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco intentando saber donde se encontraba. Vio su habitación, aun decorada con matices de niña y en un rincón una buena montaña de peluches bien colocados, ¿habría vuelto a la infancia y todo lo que vivió en Londres y Harry serian un sueño?

Entonces se incorporo, no, no era ningún sueño. Las imágenes de Ronald, Luna, la boda, todo paso por su mente. Tenia una boda que evitar para que su vida fuera completamente feliz, eso es lo que ella pensaba y nadie se lo podía quitar, por el momento, de la cabeza.

Se dirigió al baño para mirarse al espejo y vio como sus ojos tenían un brillo de cansancio, su pelo totalmente enmarañado, y la cara más pálida de lo que ya era. Abrió el grifo de la ducha y se dispuso a darse una ducha para poder empezar a arreglar un poco su imagen.

Al salir se vistió de forma informal, como acostumbraba cuando no tenia nada interesante que hacer y bajo a la cocina, donde se encontró a Remus y Tonks ya desayunando. Les dio los buenos días y se sentó en una de las sillas que había en la cocina. Tonks le sirvió una taza de café humeante, necesitaba volver a la vida.

Cuando se estaba llevando una tostada a la boca alguien llamo a la puerta. Fue Remus quien se levanto y se dirigió hacia el recibidor para abrirla. Escucho unas voces que no pudo identificar adecuadamente por que aun tenia a los oídos en fase REM, pero sabia que le eran conocidas.

Alguien entro a la cocina, un rayo rubio, con ojos azules a punto de desbordar unas cuantas lagrimas. Un pelirrojo la seguía con una sonrisa en los labios. Luna la miraba fijamente, por lo que el trozo de pan que tenia en la boca lo tuvo que tragar de una forma un tanto brusca. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le fuese a decir Luna estaba claro que al pelirrojo le encantaba la idea.

-¿Qué?- Fue la única palabra que le salió a Hermione de los labios.

-A Minerva le gusta demasiado el vino. Por lo que en su viaje que se fue a esquiar no se le ocurrió otra cosa que probar a ponerse los esquís cuando llevaba unas copitas de mas y se ha roto una pierna.- le soltó de golpe Luna.

-¡Oh! Que...¿desgracia?- no sabia que decir,- ¿Quién es Minerva?

-Mi tía. Minerva McGonagall. Cuando mi madre murió yo era pequeña, la hermana de mi padre se vino con nosotros a vivir para poder criarme junto a mi padre, ella también había enviudado hacia poco. Ella es la mejor doctora de Dublin y se dice que del país, por eso quiero seguir sus pasos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Minerva McGonagall, le sonaba muchísimo el nombre, y dando vueltas por su aun medio dormido cerebro, recordó que era una de las mejores cirujanas que existían en estos tiempo. Vaya, la futura familia de Ronald, si es que sus intentos fallaban, no estaba nada mal.

-Me imagino que te dolerá que tu tía, quien es como tu madre tenga una pierna rota, pero, si solo es eso, no hay de que preocuparse ¿no?- le contesto la castaña mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

-Es que no es solamente eso. Se que Minerva tiene una salud de hierro y en un par de meses volverá a intentar alguna otra locura, siempre ha sido así.- le contesto la rubia.- El problema es otro y mucho mas cercano.

-¿Y cual? Si se puede saber.

-Iba a ser mi madrina.

-Vaya, eso si es tener mala suerte.- por la mente de Hermione pasaba que eso era una señal de que esa boda no se podía celebrar.- Mas te vale que encuentres a otra para que sea tu madrina lo antes posible.

-Lo mejor de todo es que ya la ha encontrado.- la primera frase de Ron en el tiempo que llevaba en la casa.

-Si, por supuesto que la he encontrado. Y es la mejor decisión que he tomado en toda mi vida.- dijo muy efusiva Luna haciendo que desapareciesen esas lagrimillas de sus ojos.

-Pues no pierdas tiempo y díselo, veras lo contenta que se va a poner.- dijo la castaña mientras daba otro sorbo de su ya no tan caliente café.

-Eso voy hacer.- dijo Luna levantándose de la silla que le había quitado a Remus.- Hermione...¡Quiero que seas mi madrina de bodas!

El café parecía que se había convertido en un arma letal por que intento ahogarla mientras pasaba por su garganta. Tosió intentando que el liquido saliera de sus pulmones. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿La mujer a la que intentaba destruir la vida y que conocía de hacia tan solo unas horas, no llegaba a un día, le había dicho que quería que fuera su madrina? Esto no podía estar ocurriendo.

-¿Cómo dices?- le pudo salir mientras aun tosía.

-Quiero que seas mi madrina. Por favor, di que si.- le dijo Luna.

Miraba a los que se encontraban en la cocina. Remus y Tonks tan solo miraban atónitos por la petición, Ronald se encontraba radiante con su típica sonrisa de felicidad dibujada en su cara y Luna también sonreía esperando la tan esperada respuesta. Miro de nuevo a Ron intentado preguntarle por medio de la mirada que a que venia todo eso.

-A mi no me mires.- contesto leyéndome el pensamiento, siempre nos habíamos comunicado bien.- Ha sido idea suya, yo no he tenido nada que ver, pero la verdad me entusiasma la idea.

-Pero...¿Por qué yo?- Volví a preguntar a la que había pensado en todo eso.

-Eres la más indicada, después claro de Minerva. Eres la mejor amiga de Ronald, te has convertido en mi nueva mejor amiga, y se que a ambos nos encantaría que participases activamente en nuestra boda. Por favor, Hermione, no me dejes tirada. A nadie le viene ese puesto mejor que a ti.

-De...¿acuerdo?- pregunto mas que afirmo. No podía decir que no a las dos miradas, las dos azules, que se lo pedían tan fijamente.

-¡Genial! Vamos prepárate, tenemos que ir a la tienda para que te preparen el vestido lo antes posible.

No pudo decir nada más. Luna la agarro de la mano y tiro de ella para sacarla hacia la salida. Miro a su primo y cuñada, estaban aun algo atónitos por la rapidez con la que había pasado todo pero una sonrisa empezaba a dibujarse en sus caras.

Por suerte su bolso lo había dejado la noche anterior en el colgador de la entrada por lo que lo pudo coger casi al vuelo mientras la puerta se abría y dejaba salir a Luna, con Hermione aun fuertemente cogida de la mano y a Ron detrás mas feliz de lo que le había visto en toda su vida.

Llegaron relativamente rápido a la tienda de novias donde harían su vestido, de muy buena calidad pero lo más rápido posible. Se notaba que era una de las tiendas especializadas en esos eventos mas caras de toda la ciudad.

-Ya estamos aquí.- dijo con efusividad la rubia.

-¿Aquí también te has hecho el vestido de novia?- pregunto la ahora madrina.

-Si. Pero hoy no me lo probare, Ron viene con nosotras y daría mala suerte, jijiji.

-Eso son tonterías.- contesto el aludido.- ya sabes que aunque te vea con el vestido puesto no me negare a casarme contigo.

-Mas vale no tentar a la suerte.- dicho esto la mas joven de los que allí se encontraba se acercaba a su prometido y le daba un beso cargado de amor en los labios. Hermione no quería ver esa muestra de afecto por lo que decidió darse la vuelta, mas para no hacerse daño que para dejarles intimidad.

-Buenos días, señorita Lovegood.- salió una empleada de no se sabe donde.- ¿Ha venido a probarse y hacer algún retoque a su vestido?

-No Julia, hoy no puedo, tengo a mi prometido delante y si lo ve no seria una sorpresa.- dijo la aludida.

-Jejeje. Entiendo. ¿Entonces en que puedo ayudarla?- pregunto de nuevo la empleada llamada Julia.

-Ella es Hermione, mi madrina. Necesitamos un vestido para ella.- me cogió por lo hombros y me puso de frente a Julia.

-Eso es magnifico. Tengo un modelo ideal. Ahora mismo lo saco.- y volvió a desaparecer.

Al cabo de una media hora Hermione se observaba delante de un espejo partido en tres, donde se mostraba toda su figura. Llevaba un vestido hasta el suelo, ajustado perfectamente en torno a su cuerpo, con un escote bastante pronunciado y que se agarraba a su cuello por dos finas tiras. Tenia una raja en un lado de la falda que le llegaba hasta la rodilla para poder moverse mejor. La verdad es que el corte del vestido era precioso, pero había un fallo que para Hermione era muy importante...era de color rosa, con detalles en rosa mas claro por todo el vestido, ella nunca llevaba nada rosa, no le gustaba para nada ese color. Pero no sabia como decírselo a la emocionada novia.

Ronald la miraba riéndose, el si que la conocía y sabia el porque de esa cara, pero disfrutaba un poquito viendo como su mejor amiga intentaba sacar las palabras adecuadas para no ofender a su prometida. Al final quiso dar fin a tanto sufrimiento y decidió interceder por ella.

-Mi amor.- dirigiéndose a Luna.- Se que a ti el rosa te apasiona y que te queda estupendamente. Pero no todo el mundo es igual. Creo que ha Hermione le vendría mejor otro color, a ella no le sienta bien el rosa.

Luna se quedo mirando a la madrina y al cabo de pocos segundo asintió. Su amor tenia toda la razón del mundo. El rosa a Hermione no le favorecía mucho, le sentaba bien, pero otro color seguramente haría que resaltase más la hermosura de su cara y estilizase mas su delgada figura.

-Tienes razón. Encontraremos otro color mas apropiado. ¿Pero el vestido te gusta?- le pregunto a la que aun se miraba en el espejo.

-Si, el vestido me gusta mucho, me encanta, pero...

-Ya. No te preocupes. Vamos Ron, tu la conoces mejor que yo, sabrás que color es el correcto para ella.- y se dirigió hacia la empleada para decirle el problema del color.

-Gracias.- le susurro a Ronald.

-No hay de que. Intentare que sea de un color algo más oscuro, como a ti te gusta.- le contesto.

-Eso me vendría mucho mejor.- al decirle esto Ron sonrió y se dirigió hacia su prometida.

Viéndose sola decidió bajar del taburete en la que le habían subido para que se viera mejor y se acerco a su bolso para coger su teléfono. Pero no le dio tiempo a marcar cuando este ya estaba sonando. Lo descolgó para contestar a la repentina llamada.

-En vez de arquitectura hubiese sido mejor que te dedicases a haber sido vidente, te iba a llamar ahora mismo.- fue lo primero que dijo.

-_Eso es conexión mental amiga mía, no saber ver el futuro._- le contesto Harry desde el otro lado.- _¿Qué hay de nuevo?_

-Estoy en una tienda de novias.

-_Vaya, eso si es ir deprisa, ¿ya los has conseguido separar?_

-No. Estoy en una tienda de novias, vestida de rosa.

-_Huy, eso no es bueno, ¿tu vestida de rosa? ¿Cuándo llega el Apocalipsis?_

-Dentro de poco. Por lo menos para mi. Ahora mi papel en la boda a cambiado.

_-¿Ya no eres la mejor amiga del novio que piensa destruir su felicidad?_

-Lo dices como si yo fuera un ogro por intentar luchar por mi felicidad.

-_Hermione, no estas enamorada de el, asúmelo, te has obsesionado._

-No, el es el amor de mi vida.

-_Sabes que no._

-Me da igual. Lo recuperare.

-_Vale._- ya estaba cansado de intentar abrir los ojos a su amiga.- _¿Cuál es tu nuevo papel?_

-Mas que nuevo del todo, es como que me han añadido más.

- _Dime._

-Soy la mejor amiga del novio que intenta que el se de cuenta que yo soy su mujer ideal pero a la vez soy la madrina de la novia.

Un silencio se incluyo entre ambas líneas.

-_Jajajaja. Eso es fantástico. Jajaja._

-No, no es fantástico, ¿qué tiene de fantástico?

-_Que ahora estas mas metida en el ajo y lo mismo el remordimiento hace que cambies tu loca idea._

-Mi loca idea no va a cambiar.

-_Como tu digas._

-¿Qué tal por Londres?

-_Bien. Sirius no hace otra cosa que preguntar por ti. Creo que tienes como loco a mi padrino. ¿Cómo lo has hechizado?_

-Sabes que yo no he hecho nada. Además, estoy segura que habla mucho pero no lo dice en serio. Seguro que anoche llevo a otra incauta a vuestra casa.

-_Y no sabes la tabarra que dio. No me dejaban dormir._

-Jajaja. Ya te me imagino con unas ojeras como las de Sirius carga a veces.

-_Con la diferencia de que el las tiene por que no duerme por hacer otras cosillas y yo no duermo por que el no me deja con sus cosillas._

-Jajaja. Búscate una pareja y le das de la misma medicina.

-_Eso no es fácil._

-Llevas mucho sin nadie. ¿No será que te has vuelto loco? ¿O es que has perdió tu atractivo?

-_Mi atractivo sigue intacto. Son las mujeres que han escondido muy bien su propio atractivo._

-Claro, claro. Excusas, excusas.

-_Lo que tu digas. Será mejor que cuelgue. Mañana hablamos._

-Muy bien.

-_Y ten cuidado con el rosa, no vaya a impregnarte demasiado la piel._

-Este vestido me lo quitare en cuanto pueda. No durara mucho más sobre mi.

-_Eso espero. Tu y el rosa no combináis bien._

-Que sincero.

-_Como siempre._

-Un beso. Te quiero.

- _Un beso, Mione. Yo también te quiero._

Se corto la comunicación. Hermione volvió a guardar el teléfono e intento bajarse la cremallera del vestido por si sola, cosa que le resultaba muy difícil. Una mano la ayudo y le bajo la cremallera, si no llega a ser por sus reflejos el vestido hubiese caído al suelo sin remedio. Se dio la vuelta aun tapándose como podía con la tela rosa.

-¡Ronald! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-Te he visto varias veces desnuda, no seria nada nuevo.

-Ya, pero ahora es diferente. Estas prometido.

-En eso tienes razón. Pero necesitabas ayuda.

Hermione se dirigió detrás del biombo para poder ponerse la ropa que llevaba antes de toda esa locura. La voz de Ron se volvió a escuchar.

-¿Con quien hablabas?

-Con Harry.

-Ah, ya. Tu queridísimo amigo de Londres.

-Pues si.

Volvió a salir de detrás del biombo y vio la cara seria que tenia su pelirrojo amigo. Tenia el ceño fruncido y la miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué tienes con él?- la pregunto.

-¿Cómo?- la pregunta la impresiono, ¿a que se refería?

-¿Qué que tienes con ese tal Harry?

-No lo llames de forma tan despectiva. Ya sabes sobre el, te he contado cosas durante mucho tiempo. El es mi amigo desde hace años.

-¿Y con su padrino?

-¿Con Sirius? Jajaja, nada. Es demasiado mujeriego para tener algo serio con Sirius. Se puede decir que también es muy buen amigo, aunque mas para reírse y salir de fiesta.

-¿Y que clase de amistad tienes con Harry?

-¿Por qué tanta pregunta? Con Harry es como contigo. Nos contamos todo, nos divertimos pero también nos apoyamos. Estuve con el, cuando sus padres murieron. Se preocupa demasiado. Nos apoyamos mutuamente, como tu y yo.

-Pero hay una diferencia importante. Conmigo hablas de mes en mes por teléfono y a el seguro que le ves todo los días o si no habláis.

-No te lo voy a negar que es cierto. Raro es el día en que por lo menos no nos llamemos.

La cara de Ronald se puso aun más seria.

-Ron, cualquiera diría que estas celoso.

-Yo no estoy celoso.- se puso rojo.

-Ya claro.- Una sonrisa maligna de Hermione se dejo ver. Si Ronald se ponía celoso por la buena relación que tenia con Harry eso significaba algo, por lo que por lo menos seria más fácil de desmontar toda esa boda.- Por cierto, ¿nunca te han dicho que es de mala educación espiar conversaciones ajenas? ¿Cuánto has escuchado?- esperaba que su amigo no hubiese escuchado nada sobre sus intentos de que volviese con ella.

-Desde que hablabas de ese tal Sirius. Me suena su nombre, y mucho.

-Claro, como que es el presidente de Hogwards Construcciones S.A.

-Vaya. Mi pequeña Herms sabe como relacionarse.

-Pues si. Se relacionarme muy bien.

Ambos se quedaron mirando. Lo mejor era no continuar con esa conversación.

-Ya he elegido los colores.- empezó el pelirrojo.- Espero que te gusten. ¿El azul te gustaba verdad?

-Si, y mucho. Gracias por todo.

-Ya te he dicho que de nada.

-¡Hermione! Ya esta todo, dentro de una semana tendrás el vestido.- llego Luna.- Ron ha elegido unos colores que te sentaran fabulosamente. Me quitaras el puesto el día de mi boda, jajaja, todo el mundo te mirara más a ti que a mi.

-Luna, no creo que eso sea posible. Ese será vuestro día, vosotros seréis los protagonistas.- intento poner la mejor cara que podía.

-¡Si! Eso seguro ¿verdad mi amor?- y se volvió a enganchar al cuello de su prometido.

-Verdad.- Y se dieron otro beso que ha ojos de Hermione resulto demasiado dulce, el azúcar se le iba a saturar en la sangre. La cara de Ron había cambiado desde la conversación que había tenido con su mejor amiga ha cuando vio venir a su futura esposa. Esos cambios tan radicales en su animo eran los que, hace unos años, era ella la responsable de que estos sucedieran.

Durante el resto del día no ocurrió nada mas. Al llegar junto con Remus y Tonks les saludo, les contó lo del vestido, se rieron los tres juntos y al final decidió ir a dormir. Tenia la sensación de que cada día durante los 11 días que quedaban hasta la boda, ocurriría algo repentino, alguna sorpresa, algún encuentro, o algo que la descolocara en sus planes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**No me mateis ok? es que ultimamente mis amigas (y mis padres) me secuestran y apenas puedo acercarme al ordenador.**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, y que me dejeis muchos reviews...que en el capitulo anteiro no vi tantos como me gustaria, jajajaja**

**Aviso, que hasta el domingo que viene como muy pronto no podre actualizar, tengo el Jueves y el Viernes libre y me voy a pasar unos dias al Pirineo Aragones, cosa que recomiendo a todos los que seais de España...es mi paraiso!**

**Un besazo para todos los que me leeis y otro aun mas fuerte para los que me dejais animos en vuestros reviews.**

**Muacs!**


	5. 5º Día

_**DÍA 5**_

Se volvió a despertar por los rayos de luz que le daban en la cara, pero no únicamente por eso. Algo la había despertado antes de darse cuenta que el sol ya había salido. Su teléfono estaba sonando insistentemente.

Se levanto y se dirigió hacia la mesita que se encontraba enfrente de su cama, donde lo había dejado la noche anterior. Y sin mirar quien la llamaba, descolgó.

-¿Quién?- pregunto con la voz aun ronca por el sueño.

- _Vaya, si que eres una dormilona.-_ le contestaron al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Ron? ¿Qué ocurre?

- _Nada importante. Tan solo que hoy es mi pedida de mano, y tu como madrina tienes que estar en ella. Te paso a buscar en una hora. Vamos a comer a un buen restaurante, tu haces tu trabajo, luego vamos a mi apartamento, te dejo el ordenador, escribes y mandas al periódico lo que hayas escrito mientras yo me muero de los nervios por lo que voy hacer esta tarde, me aconsejas sobre que ponerme y luego nos vamos a casa de mi futuro suegro._

- Para, para, para. ¿Ya me has organizado el día?

- _Déjame que lo piense...Si._

-Y yo tengo una idea mejor. ¿Por qué no me decis por la noche antes de despedirnos, lo que vamos hacer el día siguiente para que yo me mentalice y organice mi existencia? También me gustaría pasar un rato tranquilo con Remus y Tonks, para algo me estoy quedando en su casa ¿no?

-_Se que tienes razón, pero, de verdad Herms, te necesito, estoy muy nervioso_.

-Vale, vale. Oye, y la novia no se enfadara por que vaya a pasar todo el día contigo verdad. No se vería bien que la novia mate a la madrina por falsas suposiciones, jejeje.- "No, la matara cuando poco antes de la boda robe al novio" pensó Hermione.

-_No te preocupes, jejeje, Luna sabe de sobra que tu eres mi mejor amiga y que te necesito para estas cosas, no tiene ningún problema._- le contesto el rubio en tono jovial.

-Vale, en una hora te veo aquí.

-_Hasta dentro de un rato Herms._

-Hasta dentro de un rato Ron. Un beso.

-_Y otro muy fuerte para ti. Te quiero._

A Hermione no le dio tiempo a contestar esto ultimo por que su pelirrojo amigo ya había colgado el teléfono, por lo que solo quedo dejarlo donde estaba, prepararse y bajar a desayunar junto con sus familiares.

Se vistió con un pantalón negro muy elegante y una camiseta de tirantes roja con adornos en lentejuelas pero no muy recargado. Si Ronald la iba a llevar a comer a un buen restaurante lo mejor seria ir bien vestida. Por suerte era verano, por lo que no necesitaría ningún tipo de abrigo ni nada para ocultar sus brazos. También eligió un conjunto de falda y blusa para la pedida de mano. Si no volvería a pasar por su casa lo mejor era llevárselo para poder cambiarse en el apartamento del pelirrojo. Lo cogió y bajo al salón, allí dejo el conjunto para que no se doblase.

Entro a la cocina y allí, como el día anterior ya estaban sus primos desayunando.

-Buenos días Hermione. ¿Vas a salir hoy también?- le pregunto Tonks.

-Si. Hoy es la pedida de mano y creo que por el reciente cargo me toca estar presente.- dijo mientras se servia un taza de café.- Lo siento chicos, me encantaría pasar mas tiempo con vosotros, pero...

-No te preocupes Hermione, no hay ningún problema. Nosotros sabemos de sobra como son estas cosas de las bodas. Lo ocupados que están todos los integrantes. No te preocupes, ya encontraremos un rato para salir los tres.- le dijo su primo.

-Aun así, lo siento mucho. Además, hoy no sabré a que hora volveré. Así que podrían aprovechar para poder pasar una velada romántica en condiciones. Ronald me va a llevar a comer a un buen restaurante, así de paso trabajo un poco, jejeje, si todo esta bien os reservo una mesa, y os pago yo la cena. Como regalo por todas las molestias.

-No hay necesidad de...- comenzó Remus.

-Insisto. Hoy disfrutareis de una buena cena, invitación especial de vuestra querida prima Hermione.

-Muchas gracias Herms.- A Tonks de verdad le emociono la idea.

-Pues todo solucionado. Esta tarde os llamare para deciros donde es y a que hora tenéis la reserva, yo solucionare todo lo demás.

-Gracias prima.

-No hay que darlas. Y si la noche se pone mas interesante de lo normal me avisáis de alguna forma que me quedare esta noche en un hotel para no molestar. Quien sabe lo mismo de esto sale un sobrinito, jejeje.

-No digas esas cosas descarada.- ambos esposos estaban totalmente rojos.

En ese momento la puerta sonó.

-Ese debe de ser Ronald. Lo dicho, yo os digo donde y vosotros me avisáis si no queréis que pase por casa esta noche.- y dicho esto les guiño un ojo.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y abrió. Allí estaba Ron, con un pantalón negro y una camisa granate con algunos botones superiores desabrochados, se veía realmente bien.

-Parece que nos hemos puesto de acuerdo, jejeje.- dijo el pelirrojo al ver como iba vestida su amiga.

-Parece ser que si. La telepatía funciona con nosotros.- le contesto la castaña.- espera que cojo el bolso y lo que me voy a poner esta tarde.

-Así estas muy bien.

-Si claro, todo el mundo ira bien vestido y yo así, eso no seria lo correcto para la madrina.

Se dirigió para coger el bolso que había elegido expresamente porque conjuntaba bastante bien para ambas vestimentas, al igual que los zapatos. Cogió la falda negra pero veraniega y la blusa, también veraniega, pero de color verde claro. Y se dirigió hacia la puerta donde le esperaba su mejor amigo.

-Hasta luego pareja, no os olvidéis de lo que os he dicho.- grito a los que se encontraban dentro de la casa.

-Que os lo paseéis bien. Divertiros.- contesto Remus.

Ambos se fueron hacia el restaurante. Uno muy lujoso y sofisticado, que desde el primer momento le gusto bastante a la critica. Ahora era momento para presentarse y comenzar a trabajar un poco.

Los empleados del restaurante, con tan solo decir su nombre, la reconocieron fácilmente y les dieron la mejor mesa de todo el local. Ocurrió lo de siempre. Todos nerviosos, todos intentando dar lo mejor de si hasta que los platos salieron de la cocina y los llevaron a su mesa. Probó el suyo, dio su aprobación, de verdad estaba realmente delicioso, vítores ahogados por las paredes y miradas llenas de agradecimiento por parte de los dueños. Otro buen trabajo.

Ronald sonreía, no había dicho nada en todo el rato que duro su ritual. La conocía y sabia como le gustaba el silencio y la concentración cuando todo eso ocurría.

-Vaya, te has portado bien.- le dijo en tono de broma.

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo iba a hacer?

-No lo se. Siempre eres muy impulsivo y escandaloso. Creía que antes de pensar lo que iba a decir empezarías a preguntar que qué tal me parecía todo.

-Jajaja. También puedo ser muy respetuoso con el trabajo ajeno.

-Ya lo he comprobado.

-¿Sueles ir sola cuando tienes que hacer alguna columna? No te gusta que te molesten, por eso apagas tu teléfono.

-No. Suelo llevar a Harry.- mala cara por parte de Ron.- ¿Qué?

-Cuando te he ido a visitar algún día nunca me has querido llevar. De hecho no conozco en persona a ese tal Harry.

-Otra vez siendo despectivo. Sois dos polos opuestos, el es callado tu escandaloso.

-Pues por teléfono hablas mucho con el.

-Es diferente conmigo sin que nadie nos vea que con el resto de la humanidad o en publico.

-Eso no ha sonado muy bien.

-No seas mal pensado. Solo es mi amigo.

-Lo repites mucho. ¿No será que te intentas convencer mas a ti misma que al resto?

-Jajaja. Claro que no. Eres tu el que insistes en pensar lo que no es.

-Hablas mucho de el.

-Al igual que hablo mucho de ti cuando estoy con el.

-No me lo creo.- su ceño se frunció aun más.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- pregunto ya poniéndose seria.

-Tengo la sensación de que me esta quitando el puesto.

-Ninguno esta quitando el puesto de nadie. Los dos sois mis mejores amigos. No puedes quitar eso. Asúmelo, ambos sois muy importantes en mi vida. No puedo prescindir de ninguno.

-Vale, si tu lo dices.

-Yo lo digo.

-Entonces no insistiré con el tema.

-Eso espero.

Terminaron la comida en total silencio, no sabían de que podían hablar, a Hermione ese comportamiento no le gustaba para nada.

-No me dirás ahora que estas enfadado.- le pregunto.

-No estoy enfadado. Solo preocupado por ti.

-¿Por mi?

-Si, no confió en el. ¿Qué pasa si lo único que quiere es acostarse contigo y luego como si no hubiese pasado nada?

-Jajaja. Eso es imposible. Si hubiese querido eso ya lo hubiese intentado en 5 años, y no ha pasado nada de eso.

-¿Y si espera el momento indicado?

-Creo yo que durante 5 años ha podido haber momentos indicados de sobra y nunca ha intentado nada. Lo reconozco, sus parejas no duran mas de tres semanas, pero yo soy igual, no hay ningún hombre que haya durado dentro de mi cama mas de un mes. Y te aseguro que soy yo la que corta la relación.

-Eso no dice mucho de ti. Has cambiado.

-Posiblemente, pero ahora tengo una buena vida. Buen trabajo, buenas relaciones, y me lo paso bien.

-¿Hace cuanto que no tienes pareja?

-No se, aproximadamente un año.

-El tiempo aproximado que llevas trabajando en el periódico.

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-El tiempo que llevas saliendo a cenar dos veces a la semana con tu queridísimo amigo Harry.

-Posiblemente, nunca me había parado a pensar en eso.

-¿Y a ti eso no te dice nada?

-No, ¿qué me tendría que decir?

-Nada, Hermione, nada. Sea lo que sea lo tienes que descubrir y confirmar por ti misma.

-No se a que te refieres.

-Ya lo descubrirás.

Terminaron con los postres, Ronald pago la cuenta y se dirigieron al recibidor para que Hermione pudiera dar el nombre de su primo para reservar una mesa y dejar su numero de tarjeta, para lo que fuera esa cena se lo pasasen a ella. El empleado de la recepción dio una profunda reverencia y dijo sin miedo a equivocarse que a sus familiares se les daría la mejor mesa y el mejor servicio que lograsen reunir. Hermione le sonrió y le dio las gracias y una vez fuera de allí se dirigieron al apartamento del pelirrojo.

Una vez dentro la castaña pudo apreciar que el apartamento estaba muy limpio, mas de lo que debería estar siendo donde vivía su amigo, se notaba que Luna había puesto un poco de feminidad ha ese apartamento de soltero.

-Son las 4 de la tarde, a las 6 tendremos que estar en casa de Luna. ¿Tardarás mucho en escribir la columna y enviarla?- le pregunto el dueño de la casa.

-No más de una hora.

-Perfecto, hay tienes el ordenador. Tienes vía libre para hacer lo que quieras. Yo voy a ver si hago algo antes de volverme loco por los nervios.- y dicho esto desapareció por el pasillo hacia a saber que parte de su piso.

Hermione se sentó delante del ordenador y se dispuso a teclear. Una vez terminado lo envió por correo y llamo a su jefe para saber si le había llegado. El hombre la dijo que había llegado satisfactoriamente, le dio las gracias y le dijo que disfrutara de esos días de relativo descanso.

Una vez terminado vio que efectivamente había tardado una hora por lo que cogió su ropa y se dirigió al baño a cambiarse. Al salir ya peinada y maquillada vio a su amigo dando vueltas por el salón con un traje azul marino puesto que le sentaba muy bien, junto con una camisa del mismo azul cielo que sus ojos. Llevaba una corbata deshecha alrededor del cuello, naranja con adornos morados. Bastante chillona, pero realmente si no fuera así seria que a su amigo se lo habían cambiado.

-¿Qué te pasa Ron?- le pregunto mientras se acercaba a el.

-Hermione, estas guapísima.- mirándola de arriba a bajo con su falda negra por encima de las rodillas y su blusa verde. Por los primeros botones desabrochados se podía ver una cadenita con un colgante en forma de rosa.- Parece que sigues llevando el colgante que te regale.

-Nunca me lo quito. ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

-La verdad es que no, lo siento.

-No tienes que disculparte, tus ojos estarán muy ocupados observando fijamente a tu prometida.- intento que su voz saliese de los mas amigable posible, pero tenia la sensación de que no lo había conseguido.

-La verdad es que si, jejeje.- el pelirrojo no pareció darse cuenta en el tono de la voz de la critica.

-Tu también vas muy guapo. ¿Qué te pasa que no parabas de dar vueltas?- intento cambiar de tema la morena.

-Es que no se como atarme la corbata.

-Anda ven, yo te ayudo.- y comenzó a atar correctamente la corbata del pelirrojo.

-Herms, lo haces muy bien, ¿cuándo has aprendido?

-Si no quieres volver a la conversación de la comida no preguntes eso.

-Ya veo. Entonces no diré nada.

-Ya esta.

-Gracias.

-De nada. Será mejor que nos vayamos o tu futuro suegro no dejara que te quedes con su hija por ser impuntual.

-Aun hay tiempo. Además, estamos esperando a alguien.

-¿A quien?- pregunto curiosa.

En ese momento, como si hubiese sido llamado, alguien abrió la puerta. Fuera quien fuera tenia llaves del apartamento. Un rubio entro al piso y cerro la puerta tras de si. Tenia unos ojos grises, como el mercurio. Llevaba un traje negro con una camisa roja, la corbata era también negra. A Hermione se le abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa.

-Al padrino.- dijo Ron sonriendo como el lo hacia.

-¿Draco?- pregunto confusa.

-Vaya que sorpresa. Hola Hermione, cuanto tiempo sin verte. Según creo te va muy bien la vida.

-No me puedo quejar. ¿Y tu que tal?- después de la impresión se acerco al rubio para darle dos besos, con el si que se veía mas a menudo que con el pelirrojo, pero en realidad era por que Draco tenia una empresa de material de construcción, y por casualidades de la vida era socio y a la vez sobrino de Sirius, por lo que se habían visto varias veces en la empresa de Harry, uno cuando iba a cerrar algún contrato y la otra cuando iba a visitar a su amigo. Hacia algunos meses que no habían coincidido por allí.

Ronald, Draco y Hermione iban al mismo instituto. Eran buenos amigos, siempre se llevaban bien. Cuando Ron y Hermione empezaron a salir juntos, el rubio les apoyaba. Y casi le sentó peor a el que esa relación se rompiese, aunque no culpaba a ninguno por ello, mas bien solo a las circunstancias que lo habían ocasionado.

-No me puedo quejar, la verdad.

-Hace mucho que no te veo por Londres.

-Ya. Es que de momento a través de llamadas a Sirius, mas bien a Harry, puedo resolver los asuntos.- contesto Draco.

-¿Tu también conoces a Harry Potter?- pregunto algo ofendido.

-Claro ellos son mis socios, los mejores que tengo de hecho. Además, Sirius es el primo de mi madre, me he criado conociéndole como tío Sirius.- le contesto el padrino.

-No me lo habías contado.- le recrimino el pelirrojo.

- Si lo había hecho, pero como no escuchas lo suficiente pues...

-Jajaja. Ya, ya. No os peleéis.- se puso por medio Hermione.

-Bueno Hermione, ¿y tu que andas haciendo por estas zonas?- le pregunto ahora el rubio a la joven.- No será que estas siéndole infiel a la bella de Luna antes de la boda, ¿verdad?- le dijo ahora al pelirrojo con un tono pícaro.

-Jajaja. No, no, Draco. Lo que pasa es que al igual que tu, yo también estoy metida en esto.- "Aunque no seria mala idea darle algo de celos a la muchacha" pensó Hermione.

-¿Cómo que también estas metida?- curioso como solo con sus amigos de la infancia podía ser el ojigris.

-Que yo voy a ser tu compañera en esto. Me presento...soy la madrina de bodas de nuestro querido y alocado Ronald.- sonrió la morena.

-Vaya, que bien. Ya pensaba que me tocaría soportar todo esto yo solo. Ya tengo un buen apoyo, jejeje.

-Si, si, si. Pero aquí el que mas necesita apoyo soy yo. Así que si mis buenos amigos quieren nos vamos ya que vamos a llegar tarde y no es una buena imagen para un futuro novio.- los nervios del pelirrojo habían vuelto.

Los tres amigos se dirigieron al coche del rubio, en el cual irían a la fiesta y a la pedida de mano. No tardaron mucho en llegar, por lo que 15 minutos antes de las 6 de la tarde ya se encontraban enfrente de una gran mansión, muy parecida a la que Hermione había visitado infinidad de veces en Londresa, era del mismo estilo que la que Harry compartia con su padrino.

Un empleado de la casa se dirigió hacia ellos, hizo una reverencia respetuosa a Ronald y le pidió las llaves del coche a Draco para poder aparcarlo junto con los del resto de invitados. Hermione seguía maravillada por la enorme mansión que se extendía delante de ella, sin contar el hermoso jardín que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

-Creo que yo no soy la única que tiene buenas influencias.- comento la castaña.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal donde una sirvienta les abrio la puerta y les dejo entrar en la casa. Les dirigió hacia el salón donde ya se encontraban unas cuantas personas.

-Por fin el novio ha llegado. Ya pensábamos que te habías arrepentido, jejeje.- Un hombre que aparentaba ser mas joven de lo que debería ser se acerco a Ronald sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Era rubio, y con los ojos del mismo tono que Luna, por lo que Hermione asumió que debería ser el padre de la susodicha.

-No señor Lovegood, no me arrepiento de nada, lo que pasa es que el padrino llego un poco mas tarde de lo que le esperaba.- dijo sonriendo y señalando a Draco quien intento mirar hacia otro lado. Lo de que había llegado tarde no era del todo cierto, lo que pasaba es que se habían entretenido hablando.

-Bueno, entonces no hay ningún problema.- se acerco a Draco.- ¿Qué tal te encuentras muchacho?

-Muy bien señor Lovegood.- le contesto el aludido.

-Eso esta bien. Muy bien.- Y ya fijando su mirada en Hermione.- ¿Y esta hermosa joven quien es?

-Señor Lovegood,- se acerco al hombre y a su amiga el pelirrojo.- Ella es Hermione Granger, mi mejor amiga.

-¡Oh, vaya! Entonces también eres la madrina de mi preciosa Luna.- Hermione tan solo atino a asentir y estrechar la mano del señor Lovegood.- No sabes lo que este revoltoso pelirrojo y mi hija han hablado de ti.

-Espero que no me hayan criticado demasiado.- dijo algo más tranquila y mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Que va, solo han dicho maravillas sobre tu persona.- dijo el hombre.- Oh, mirad, Luna ya esta bajando.

Hermione se dio la vuelta, no le dio tiempo a ver quien mas había en la habitación. Luna bajaba las escaleras como si de una princesa se tratase, llevaba un vestido rosa pálido hasta las rodillas y la parte de arriba era de tirantes, su largo pelo estaba recogido en un moño bastante simple, pero muy bonito.

Ron fue el primero que se acerco a ella, antes de que llegase al final de las escaleras, le cogió la mano y le dio un casto beso en los labios. Todos sonreían sinceramente por el gesto, menos Hermione, que tuvo que forzar la sonrisa.

Una vez que los prometidos llegaron de nuevo donde aun estaban de pie Draco, el señor Lovegood y Hermione, Luna le dio un beso a su padre, saludo a Draco y le dio un fuerte abrazo a la morena.

-Que bien, ahora todo si que es perfecto. Hermione, ¿Te han presentado a todos?- la pregunto la rubia.

-No, solo he tenido el gusto de conocer a tu padre, quien me ha caído estupendamente.- intente empezar a no parecer muy mala persona delante de esa familia.

-Pues yo te presentare al resto.- la cogió de la mano y se acerco a los que dentro de la habitación se encontraban.

La primera a quien se acercaron fue a una mujer, no aparentaba ser muy mayor, pero su inconfundible escayola en uno de sus pies que tenia en alto hizo que Hermione supusiera que esa era la tan conocida doctora McGonagall.

-Ella es mi queridísima tía Minerva.- la señalo con la mano.- Tía,- dirigiéndose ahora a la mujer.- ella es Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de Ron, y ahora también la mía.

-Así que tu eres la jovencita que me ha quitado el puesto de estar al lado de mi querida sobrina en el día de su boda.- me dijo la mujer. Hermione no sabia que contestar a eso.

-Yo, esto...

-Jajaja. No te preocupes muchacha. No me importa para nada. De hecho es lo mejor que podía haber decidido Luna. La culpa es mía por ser tan imprudente.- se levanto como pudo y la dio un fuerte abrazo.- Espero que me cuides a estos dos, necesitan siempre a alguien con la cabeza sobre los hombros para que no hagan locuras, el joven Draco no puede con los dos juntos.- le susurro en el oído a la castaña.

-Lo intentare.- esa mujer le caía realmente bien.

-Ven Hermione.- Luna la separo de la doctora McGonagall que se volvió a sentar en su asiento.- Ellas son mis amigas de la infancia y mis damas de honor.- señalo a dos jóvenes de la misma edad de Luna.- Lavender y Pavarti.

-¡Hola!- saludaron las dos a la vez.- ¡Encantadas!

-Y también son las solteronas mas salidas que conozco. Tienen mucho peligro.- le dijo al oído la rubia.

Hermione se fijo que ambas jóvenes miraban con ojos de querer desnudar a Draco. "Pobre, con lo tímido que es normal que no se acercase mucho a ellas." Pensó Hermione.

Siguieron hasta los dos últimos invitados. Pero a esos dos ella ya los conocía perfectamente.

-¡Herms!- un joven, casi un niño de apenas de unos 15 años se lanzo hacia la morena.

-¡Colin! ¿Qué tal enano? Cuanto tiempo.- le dijo la de ojos amielados.

-¡Muy bien!- le contesto el muchachito sonriéndola.

-Ya Colin, compórtate.- dijo el otro hombre que allí se encontraba.

-¡Arthur!- se alegro Hermione al verle.

-¿Qué tal preciosa? Hace mucho que no sabia nada de ti.- también la abrazo, pero su mano bajaba peligrosamente a una parte especifica de su cuerpo, para ser exactos, donde la espalda pierde su hermoso nombre.

-¡Pervertido! Déjala.- grito Ron.

-Jejeje, no iba a hacer nada.- le contesto el mayor.

-Nunca cambias.

-No te preocupes Ron. Estoy segura que tu padre pararía antes de ir más haya, ¿verdad Arthur?- dijo Hermione mirando fijamente al hombre mayor.

-Claro, claro. Soy muy buena persona, jejeje.

El viejo pervertido tenia el pelo blanco, aunque el aseguraba que en su juventud había sido pelirrojo al igual que su hijo mayor. El pequeño era el hermano menor del pelirrojo. Ambos habían repartido perfectamente los genes de sus procreadores, Ronald había heredado el pelirrojo, ahora inexistente, de su padre y los ojos azules de su madre, mientras que Colin el pelo castaño de su madre y los marrones ojos de su padre. La madre de Ronald había muerto poco después del nacimiento de Colin, por lo que los tres estaban muy unidos y el pequeño casi consideraba a su hermano mayor como un segundo padre. Arthur era escritor, aunque de un genero un poco subido de tono.

La velada comenzó. Ronald le ofreció un anillo con un diamante ni muy pequeño ni muy grande a su futura esposa, y esta le regalo a el un reloj de oro, realmente le favorecía a su amigo. El padre de la novia le regalo a Hermione un collar, al ser la madrina la familia tenia tradición de que el padre de la futura esposa regalara alguna joya a la que fuera la madrina, por lo que el regalo encanto a Hermione, era una gargantilla en oro blanco con pequeños zafiros regados por toda su extensión. Minerva, en papel de madre, regalo a Draco unos gemelos para la camisa y un alfiler de corbata a juego con ellos, también con zafiros, según ambos mayores para que los padrinos fuéramos a juego.

La cena fue exquisita, cosa que el cocinero de la casa se sintió muy halagado al saber que su comida era muy bien apreciada por la mayor critica culinaria de la época. Saltaba de alegría el hombre cuando Hermione fue hablar con el.

Al terminar, Ron se fue con su padre y hermano, despidiéndose de Luna de la forma mas cariñosa posible. Draco ofreció llevar a Hermione a casa de Remus, cosa que ella acepto gustosa.

Al llegar vieron que en la puerta principal había una nota. Hermione salió del coche diciéndole a Draco que la esperase un momento. Al acercarse pudo leer lo siguiente.

_Hermione:_

_Muchísimas gracias por la cena y por la molestia de habernos invitado, nos ha encantado el restaurante y la comida ha sido magnifica._

_Te tomamos la palabra, seguramente ahora estaremos un poco ocupados. Mañana nos vemos._

_Un beso._

_Remus y Tonks._

Al leer eso sonrió y quito la nota de la puerta y se dirigió de nuevo al coche.

-Draco, ¿no tendrás un bolígrafo por ahí?- le pregunto al pelirrojo.

-Si, claro.- abrió la guantera y saco uno.- Toma.

-Gracias.

Hermione lo cogió y dio la vuelta a la nota y se dispuso a escribir.

_Remus y Tonks:_

_No hay porque dar las gracias, lo he hecho con gusto por la molestia de haberme acogido en vuestra casa._

_Mañana nos vemos, no os preocupéis por mi._

_Un beso._

_Hermione._

Y volvió a poner la nota en el mismo sitio donde estaba.

-Draco, ¿te importa acercarme a algún hotel?

-¿Por qué?

-Les he regalado a Remus y Tonks una cena romántica y creo que ahora están cerrando la noche intentando darme un sobrinito.

-Jajaja. Claro que te llevo, pero no a un hotel. Vamos, hoy puedes dormir en mi casa.

-No tienes por que molestarte.

-No es una molestia. Vamos. Además, así podemos poner verde a Ronald esta noche.

-Jajaja. Si insistes.- y dicho esto subió al coche.

Llegaron al piso del rubio. Tenia buen gusto y era muy ordenado, no como el pelirrojo. La llevo a la habitación de invitados.

-Esto...Draco, ¿me puedes dejar algo con lo que dormir?

-Claro.- se fue hacia otra habitación, que la castaña dedujo que era la habitación del ojigris.- Toma, espero que esto sea suficiente.- le entrego un polo que seguramente seria suyo.

-Si, muchas gracias.

-Bueno, hasta mañana. El baño es esa puerta.- le señalo una que se encontraba al lado de la cabecera de la cama.- y si necesitas algo mi habitación es la de en frente.

-Muchas gracias Draco, de verdad.

-No hay de que. Solo te pido que si tu futuro sobrino es niño y te dejan poner el nombre, pienses en el mío primero.- le guiño un ojo.

-Jajaja, claro que si.

-Buenas noches.

-Hasta mañana.

El joven se fue cerrando la puerta. Hermione se cambio de ropa y se tumbo en la cama pensando en como seguir con su idea de recuperar a Ronald. Cada vez se le hacia mas difícil, conocía a mas de los que estaban integrados en esa boda, y le resultaría mas difícil hacer daño a todos los que se encontraban emocionados por esa unión.

De repente pensó en que ese día no había llamado a Harry, y le tocaba a ella. Miro la hora y vio que aun no pasaban de la medianoche, por lo que su amigo seguiría despierto.

Cogió el teléfono y marco.

-_Ya creía que te habían secuestrado de verdad.-_ le contesto la voz un poco enfadada de Harry.

-Lo siento, de verdad. Es que hoy a sido la pedida de mano y he estado muy ajetreada.

-_Eso son excusas_.

-Harry.- le dijo con voz melosa.- perdóname.

-_No me pongas esa voz._

-Harry.- siguió con el mismo tono.

-_Vale, vale. Te perdono. ¿Qué me cuentas?_

-Pues eso que hoy era la pedida de mano, he conocido al padre de Luna, a su tía y a las locas y desmelenadas de sus amigas.

-_Que interesante._

-¡Ah! Y al padrino. No sabrías decir quien va a ser el padrino.

-_Como no me des una pista._

-No tengo la cabeza para estar pensando en como darte pistas. Es Draco.

_-¿Nuestro socio? ¿Tu amigo de la infancia? ¿Draco Malfoy, el sobrino de Sirius?_

-El mismo.

-_Pues que casualidad._

-Pues si, y ahora mismo estoy con una camiseta suya en su casa.

_-¡¿Cómo?-_ se escandalizo el moreno gritando a través de la línea.

-Jajaja. No pienses mal. Es que Remus y Tonks están teniendo una noche muy romántica y placentera y no quería molestar y el me a ofrecido su casa para pasar la noche, no hay nada mas.

-Ah!_ Bueno...-_ parecía que no sabia que mas decir, no le agradaba las imágenes que se le pasaban por la cabeza.

-Bueno, mañana me llamas tu ¿no?

-_Si, y lo haré a una hora mas normal del día. Pero parece que ahora tienes mucho interés en dejar de hablar conmigo._- cada vez mas molesto.

-Será por que estoy agotada, he llevado tacones todo el día y quiero dormir sin preocuparme de nada durante algunas horas.

-_Vale. Un besazo. Te quiero._

-Te quiero Harry. Hasta mañana.

La comunicación se corto. Hermione se puso a dormir tranquilamente mientras que Harry miraba fijamente el teléfono por el que había estado hablando con su amiga. No tenia mucha confianza en el sobrino de su padrino y menos si su querida amiga estaba en su casa, solo los dos. Mejor seria quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza y acostarse ya. Hermione era adulta sabia lo que quería y además libre para elegir a quien quisiera. Si el la estaba dando algo de apoyo en su descabellada idea de recuperar a Ronald, también la apoyaría si eligiese a otro, para eso el era su amigo incondicional. O ¿no?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**No me pegueis vale? es que me fui dias al fantastico y precioso Valle de Ordesa y vine el Domingo...ayer aun estaba cansada y me fui a la cama prontisimo, asique hoy es cuando os dejo un nuevo capitulo.**

**Aviso que el siguiente tambien tardara un poco en llegar, el Jueves me voy otros dias a Marrakech (a gastos pagados, jejejeje) y no voy a poder actualizar tampoco.**

**Un besazo para todos, muchas gracias por los reviews, aunque me gustaria tener algunos mas, jajaja.**

**P.D: Muchos me habeis avisado de que se me escapa algun nombre o algun detalle que no deberia ser asi, yo los voy modificando para que al final todo quede bien, si veis alguna errata mas no dudeis en decirmelo, ok?**

**Hasta el capitulo que viene!**


	6. 6º Día

_**DÍA 6**_

Unos sonidos la despertaron, aunque no sabría decir que los producía. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se sintió desorientada, no sabia donde estaba. Hasta que las imágenes del día anterior llegaron por fin a su mente. Se encontraba en casa de Draco, eso de casi dormir en un lugar diferente cada día no le sentaba nada bien.

Se levanto con cuidado y abrió la puerta de la habitación, siguió los sonidos que llegaban a sus oídos hasta que llego a lo que suponía era la cocina. Allí vio a Draco también en pijama, o lo que se puede considerar como uno, un pantalón corto y una camiseta de tirantes, ambos negros.

-Buenos días Draco.

-Buenos días.

-¿Ha quien estas matando para hacer tanto ruido?- le pregunto la castaña.

-Creo que a unas naranjas para poder hacer zumo para desayunar.

-Trae.- le quito la media naranja que tenia en la mano y se dispuso ha preparar el desayuno.

-Eres la invitada, se supone que esto tendría que estar haciéndolo yo.

-¿Que? ¿Muy acostumbrado a preparar el desayuno a tus ligues?- le pregunto picaronamente.

-La verdad es que si, aunque tu no eres un ligue, eres mi amiga de la infancia.

-Jajaja. Con más razón puedo preparar el desayuno. Tu preocúpate de preparar el café. Y a ser posible bastante cargado, por favor.

-Como la señorita guste.- y se dirigió hacer el mandado de Hermione.

Una vez que todo estaba terminado se sentaron a comer lo que habían preparado, y a ambos les sentó de maravilla.

-Por cierto, Hermione.- la aludida miro al chico.- No te he dicho lo bien que te sienta mi camiseta.

-¿De verdad? Muchísimas gracias por el cumplido.

-Es raro.

-¿El que?- pregunto curiosa.

-Que no te hayas sonrojado como lo solías hacer antes.

-O bueno, es que creo que me han visto tantos hombres con estas pintas que creo que ya no me impresiona nada de lo que me digan.

-Vaya, pareces una rompecorazones.

-No llego a tanto, pero...Bueno, aunque como Ron me hizo recordar ayer llevo un año sin ninguna relación.

-¿Y eso?

-No se. Será que algún virus nos ha atacado a Harry y a mi. Los dos llevamos muchísimo tiempo sin pareja, y eso es muy raro.

-Ya me imagino que virus os ha podido tocar.- dijo en un murmullo el pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo dices?- en verdad no le había entendido.

-Nada, nada. Por cierto, me ha llamado Ron. Me ha dicho que hoy se iba con su padre, Colin, el señor Lovegood y algunos compañeros del trabajo a un partido de fútbol. Me ha dicho que te iba a avisar, ya que a ti desde siempre te ha gustado el deporte. Le he dicho que estabas aquí y que yo te lo decía. También me ha dicho que puedes avisar a Remus, que también esta invitado.

-Mmm, no se. No creo que sea bueno que yo vaya sola con tanto hombre. ¿Quién juega?

-Creo que Irlanda contra Inglaterra. Juegan en el Estadio del St Patrick's Athletic.

-Claro que voy entonces. Ese será un buen partido.

-No se por que no eres reportera deportiva.

-Por que en mi periódico son unos misóginos antigüistas. Solo me aceptan en la columna culinaria, pero por suerte mi jefe me va cogiendo mas confianza y el responsable de la sección deportiva se jubilara dentro de poco, así que...con algo de suerte y persuasión puedo conseguir un buen puesto allí.

-Eso, tu lucha. Que creo que eres una de las pocas personas que realmente disfruta con el deporte, aunque practicar, practicar, no lo practique mucho.

-Un pequeño fallo.

-Vamos. Llama a Remus a ver si se apunta. De todas maneras nos pasaremos por tu casa para que te cambies de ropa y desde allí nos iremos al campo.

-Pero, ¿tenemos entradas?

-¿No te lo ha dicho Ronald?

-¿El que?

-Su querido futuro suegro, aparte de ser uno de los mejores abogados de todo el país y tener el buffet mas prestigioso, también tiene acciones en mi compañía, aunque por suerte aun no me ha quitado el puesto de jefe, jejeje.- esa era de las pocas veces que Draco sonreía, solo cuando se encontraba cómodo, y mucho debería estar cuando tenia a una hermosa joven tan solo con una camiseta puesta.- También es dueño del St Patrick's Athletic.

-¿De verdad? Eso yo no lo sabia.

-Ya lo sabes. Por lo que veremos el partido en puestos preferentes, sin pelearnos por el sitio con nadie y lo mejor de todo, sin gastarnos nada en ello. Comeremos allí algo de comida basura, disfrutaremos de un buen partido y luego ya veremos a ver que es lo que hacemos.

-Esos son los días que más me gustan a mi.

-Ya lo se, y Ron también. Por eso ha contado contigo. Venga date prisa que en dos horas tenemos que estar en la puerta del estadio.

Hermione salió disparada hacia la habitación dada por Draco, se cambio de ropa rapidísimo, mientras que el rubio hacia lo mismo. Recogió sus cosas y volvió al salón, donde un aun mas rápido Draco la esperaba.

Fueron a casa de Remus. Hermione saludo por encima a sus primos y se dirigió hacia su habitación, se ducho, vistió con unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta morada de manga corta, lo mas cómoda posible.

Al bajar vio a Draco sentado con sus familiares, Tonks ya estaba arreglada y Remus también.

-Bueno yo me voy. He quedado con unas amigas. Espero que os lo paséis bien en el partido.- se despidió de Draco, luego se acerco a su marido y le dio un dulce beso en los labios y por ultimo a Hermione a quien le dio otro beso en la mejilla y acercándose a su oreja le susurro.- Muchas gracias por lo de anoche te debo una.

Y sin dar tiempo a que Hermione la contestase desapareció por la puerta, oyeron como ponía su coche en funcionamiento y desaparecía en la distancia.

-¿Entonces te vienes, Remus?- le pregunto la castaña a su primo.

-¿Porque no? No creo que vuelva a recibir la invitación de ver un partido como ese.

-Ron ya esta informado, nos espera en...- el pelirrojo miro su reloj.- una hora en la entrada principal.

-Pues podemos ir con tiempo y sin prisas.- sugirió el mayor de los que allí se encontraban.

Los tres se fueron hacia el coche del rubio. Remus se monto en el asiento de copiloto cedido por su prima. Ella prefería ponerse atrás, para poder estar mas tranquila y pensar en como dar comienzo al plan seriamente.

Mientras que su primo y su amigo hablaban, Hermione pensaba de que forma seria la mas efectiva de que Ronald volviese a su lado y se olvidase de Luna, había que reconocer que la muchacha era una buena persona, la caía realmente bien, pero...era muy joven, sabia que al estar al lado del pelirrojo haría que la arruinara la vida, esa seria la mejor forma de romper con todo esto. Ambas ganarían. Luna libertad y cumplir su sueño, ella poder sentirse feliz al lado del ojiazul.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio de cuando llegaron al estadio.

-¡Hermione!- la llamaban ya desesperados con los que había viajado hasta allí.

-¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto totalmente perdida.

-Si.- le dijo su primo.- Tu que estabas volando a saber donde solo con la mente.

-Lo siento. ¿Ya hemos llegado?

-Si. Hace un buen rato.- le dijo ahora el rubio.- Hermione, nos asustaste, no sabíamos si te habías dormido, si soñabas despierta o si te había pasado algo y estabas inconsciente. Piensa un poco en nosotros, que el susto ya no nos lo quita nadie.

-Lo siento, de verdad. Estaba pensando en... cosas del trabajo.

-Bueno. Vamos a salir del coche. Allí esta ya Ron.- dijo Draco.

Salieron del vehículo y se acercaron hacia el grupo que se encontraba allí esperándoles. Aunque habían salido con tiempo parecía que ya les estaban esperando y eran los últimos en llegar.

-¡Draco! ¡Herms! ¡Remus!- les llamo el hiperactivo pelirrojo a los tres. Lo más característico del ojiazul es que su personalidad no cambiaba aunque pasasen los años.

-¡Herms!- Colin se lanzo hacia ella, como solía ocurrirle desde que lo conocía, desde que era pequeño.

- Vaya. Parece que mi pequeño hijo esta enamorado de ti. Jajaja.- dijo Arthur.- Ya que al final Ron no acabara contigo, ¿por qué no te quedas con Colin? Me encantaría tenerte en la familia.

Hermione tan solo atino a ponerse colorada por lo dicho por el padre de su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir eso delante de su futuro consuegro?

-Jajaja.- se rió por la supuesta broma el señor Lovegood.- Muy bueno Arthur. No creo que a esta jovencita le guste tener a un menor, no por el momento, quizás cuando el pequeño Colin crezca haya mas posibilidades, jajaja.

Había que reconocer que el señor Lovegood tenia buen humor.

-Señor Lovegood...- le llamo Hermione.

-Preciosa, ya casi te considero como una segunda hija, no hace falta que estés con tanto formalismo. Llámame Xeno. Lo prefiero, jejeje, Xenophilus es muy largo.

-Por supuesto.- los colores ya se le habían bajado a la morena.- Xeno, espero que no le moleste que yo este aquí.

-Jajaja. ¿Por qué me iba a molestar?

-No se. Me parece mas una reunión de hombres, y yo como que...

-Jajaja. No te preocupes. Ronald me ha dicho que te gustan los deportes.

-Así es señor Lov...Xeno.

-Xeno.- le interrumpió Ron.- ¿Me presta a Hermione para que le presente a los demás?

-Claro, claro. Luego seguimos hablando.- le dijo a la castaña.

Ronald la agarro de la mano y la acerco a los otros que allí estaban. Había un 4 hombres mas, dos morenos, uno rubio oscuro y otro castaño, aunque de una tonalidad mas oscura que la de Hermione y su primo.

-Mira Hermione. Estos son Neville Longbotton,- señalo al castaño.- Blaise Zabini y Dean Thomas.- ahora toco a los dos morenos.- Y Seamus Finnigan.- el rubio oscuro.

-Encantada.- Hermione hizo una reverencia.

-Nosotros lo estamos mas por tener a una preciosidad como tu junto a nosotros.- le dijo el llamado Blaise, a lo que Hermione tan solo pudo sonrojarse.

-Así que yo te digo que te sienta bien vestir solo una camiseta mía y ni te inmutas y un desconocido te dice preciosidad y se te suben los colores.- le susurro Draco.

-Son cosas diferentes. A ti te conozco, como tu has dicho.- le contesto la castaña en el mismo tono.

-Dejad de susurrar los dos como cotorras.- les recrimino el pelirrojo.- Ellos son compañeros de trabajo.

Una vez hechas todas las presentaciones, todos fueron hacia la entrada. Todo el mundo a su paso se inclinaba mostrando el respeto que se tenia al dueño de todo eso. Era impresionante como todos, a pesar de mostrar tanto respeto le hablaban luego como uno mas de ellos. Se notaba que el señor Lovegood era bueno con sus empleados, buena persona, y que no demostraba mas de lo que debía las adquisiciones que tenia.

Durante el camino Hermione fue hablando con los compañeros de Ronald. Todos eran simpáticos y no parecía molestarles que una mujer estuviera con ellos, de hecho se comportaban como lo harían en una ocasión sin presencia femenina delante. Eso a Hermione la hacia sentir mejor.

Draco, Remus, Ronald y el señor Lovegood iban hablando por otra parte. Remus conocía a los amigos de su prima desde siempre, por lo que no había ningún problema. El señor Lovegood pregunto a Remus que a que se dedicaba y este le comento que había estudiado informática, y que su mujer, Tonks, era maestra en un colegio. El tenia un buen puesto, no se podía quejar, los superiores respetaban su trabajo, y los que se encontraban debajo de el pues aceptaban sus ordenes ya que sabia como darlas sin hacer sentir mal a la otra persona. Por esto había conseguir ir ascendiendo en la empresa en la que trabajaba y que la paga cada vez era mejor. El señor Lovegood se emociono al saber que Remus era informático, de esta manera, le aseguro, que si alguna vez tenia un problema con su trabajo, el gustoso aceptaría darle un puesto en alguna de las empresas que manejaba, alguien que supiese usar un ordenador a la perfección en esta época venia de perlas. Remus le agradeció el gesto, y le aseguro que si tenia algún problema se lo haría conocer.

Llegaron al palco presidencial. Todos se sentaron, pues ya quedaba poco para que el partido diese comienzo. Todos gritaban, apoyaban, y se desvivían por ver a su equipo ganar. El descanso llego poniendo en ventaja al equipo de Inglaterra.

El teléfono de Hermione comenzó a sonar y todos los hombres allí reunidos la miraron fijamente. Esta tan solo lo cogió de su bolso, se alejo un poco para que no escuchasen su conversación y lo descolgó.

_-¿Ves como yo si llamo en un mejor momento del día?-_ la dijeron por el auricular.

-Ya lo veo.

_-¿Dónde estas? Pareciese que estuvieses en un bar de carretera_.

-Algo parecido, jajaja.- rió la castaña.- Estoy con Ron, mi primo, el padre de la futura novia y algunos amigos mas viendo el partido de fútbol.

_-¿Ese gran partido por el que Sirius ha denegado ir a una reunión y ahora le escucho a través de la pared gritando como loco por que su equipo va perdiendo?_

-Jajaja. Propio de Sirius. Si, ese mismo.

-_Vaya. ¿Y tu a quien apoyas?_

-A ninguno. No puedo. Uno es el equipo del pais donde ahora vivo, y el otro es el equipo del pais donde nací, aunque creo que me decanto por el de Irlanda.

-_Raro en ti. ¿Por qué la causa? O mejor ¿Por qué estas en un partido de fútbol?_

-La respuesta a ambas preguntas es la misma. El padre de la novia, el señor Lovegood, es el dueño del St Patrick's Athletic, y en su estadio es donde se esta jugando el partido, por lo que nos ha invitado, y te aseguro, el palco presidencial es lo mejor que se ha inventado para los amantes del deporte.

-_Como lo eres tu._

-Exactamente.

-_Jejeje. Nunca cambiaras. Le diré a Sirius donde estas para que se muera un poco de envidia._

-Harry, no seas malo con tu padrino.

-_Es mi venganza por las bromas pesadas que me ha gastado desde mi mas tierna infancia._

-Como tu digas.

-_Oye, cambiando de tema. ¿Qué vas hacer mañana?_

-De momento no tengo ningún plan, pero quien sabe, Ronald y Luna tienen la habilidad de encontrarme un plan en menos de 5 minutos.

-_Jajaja. Bueno pues entonces..._

La llamada se corto. Hermione se separo el aparato de la oreja y vio que la batería se había agotado. Vaya, se había quedado con la intriga de que iba a decir Harry. Mañana se lo preguntaría.

Volvió a su asiento, ya faltaba poco para que se reanudase de nuevo el partido. Pero todos los ojos estaban fijos en ella. Eso la ponía muy nerviosa.

-¿Hay algún problema?- pregunto un poco cohibida.

-La llamada que has tenido, ¿era de tu novio?- le pregunto picaronamente el señor Lovegood. Los colores de Hermione se incrementaron por 100, nunca había sentido su cara arder de esa manera.

-No, Xeno, no. Jejeje.- rió nerviosa.- Yo no tengo novio.

-No, - se metió Ron con cara de pocos amigos.- pero tiene un perro guardián que no la deja de llamar.

-No seas así Ronald.- le recrimino la muchacha.

-¡Oh, ya veo! Entonces no es un novio, es un pretendiente.- volvió a decir el señor Lovegood.

-¡No! Harry y yo solo somos amigos. Lo que pasa es que Ron da mucho a su imaginación.

Ronald la miraba con el ceño fruncido, Draco y Remus sonreían ante la vista de ver a su amigo tan protector y a Hermione tan convencida de llevar la contraria al pelirrojo.

-Bien, pequeña, si tu lo dices será la verdad.- rió de nuevo el dueño del equipo.- Ya empieza de nuevo.

Todos se volvieron a concentrar en el espectáculo deportivo.

Ha varios kilómetros de distancia de allí, Harry se quedo mirando su teléfono, no creía que Hermione le hubiese colgado, y con lo despistada que debería tener con su plan de intentar romper la relación de su amigo no se habría dado cuenta de la batería de su aparato, por lo que no se molesto mucho. Se levanto de la silla de su casa, era sábado, por lo que no había ido a trabajar, los fines de semana eran sus pequeños oasis de tranquilidad.

Su padrino estaba en el salón, viendo a través de la inmensa televisión que allí tenían el ya muy nombrado partido. Parecía muy enfadado. Y eso motivo mas al moreno menor para molestarlo un poquito mas.

-¿Qué tal va el partido, Sirius?

-Mal. Estos de Inglaterra no saben jugar, aunque los de Irlanda no son muy limpios que digamos.

-Pues acabo de hablar con alguien que esta en el palco presidencial de ese estadio, y me ha dicho que el partido estaba muy entretenido, aunque le daba un poco de lastima los de Inglaterra, que era tristísimo la forma en la que jugaban.

-¿Quién ha sido el alma que no aprecia lo suficiente su vida para poder haber dicho esa blasfemia?

- Ni mas ni menos que tu queridísima Hermione.

-¿Y que hace esa flor allí?- la cara de enfado dio paso a una de total asombro.

-El dueño del estadio es el padre de la pobre desdichada a quien ha ido a destrozar la vida.

-Que suerte tiene esa mujer.

-Bueno, me voy.

-¿A dónde?

-No te interesa.

-Bueno. Por cierto Harry, ¿qué significa esto que he encontrado por casualidad?- el moreno mayor tenia un papel en una de sus manos que mostró al menor.

-¿De donde has sacado eso? ¡Devuélvemelo!- totalmente rojo de ira, no le gustaba nada que rebuscaran entre sus cosas.

-Toma.- se lo devolvió.- No te lo quería quitar. ¿La echas mucho de menos, verdad?

-Hablo con ella todos los días, no tendría por que echarla de menos.

-No te mientas.

-No lo hago. Ella es solo mi amiga.

-No intentes convencerte a ti mismo.

-Sirius...desvarías.

-Ya me darás la razón.

-Sueña.

-Llámame cuando llegues.

-Uhm.

Y ahí termino la conversación entre ambos hermanos.

De nuevo en Londres las horas ya habían pasado, al final el equipo local gano por una pequeña diferencia, pero gano, por lo que el señor Lovegood, muy feliz, invito a todos a tomar algo.

Hermione declino el ofrecimiento diciendo que estaba muy cansada, por lo que convenció a su primo de que se quedara un poco mas, que ella avisaría a Tonks. Draco se ofreció a dejar a Remus sano y salvo en su hogar. Ron le dijo a Hermione que si quería que la acompañase, a lo que ella contesto que no, que le apetecía ir sola un poco por la ciudad, aun no se había olvidado de sus calles.

Cuando llego a casa, Tonks se disponía ver una película. Hermione le dijo que Remus llegaría mas tarde y que no se preocupase, que le había dejado en buenas manos. Ambas mujeres se dispusieron a ver la película romántica, a llorar por las desgracias y a emocionarse por las alegrías que los protagonistas pasaban. Al terminar se pusieron a poner verdes a los hombres mientras tomaban algunos chupitos de tequila.

Al llegar Remus las encontró a ambas bastantes contentas, gracias al efecto del alcohol, por que las obligo a acostarse, aunque claro después de tomarse el algunos chupitos mas.

El día al final había sido bastante tranquilo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Siento el retraso, perdonadme!**

**Que tal os ha parecido? Os gusta la historia en general?**

**Espero vuestros reviews, que me motivan a seguir adelante, con lentitud, es cierto, pero hacia delante, jajaja**

**Un besazo para todos!**


	7. 7º Día

_**DÍA 7**_

Tenia la sensación de que cada día se despertaba de una forma diferente. Hoy había algo que le molestaba en la nariz. Algo como unas cosquillas y algo pringoso que ya se había extendido por parte de sus mejillas.

Hoyo una risita muy lejana, ¿o es que quien se riese lo hacia muy bajito? No estaba segura, solo sabia que la sustancia pringosa ya estaba por sus labios. Otra cosquilla en la nariz, levanto la mano para rascarse y mas sustancia desconocida por su cara. ¿Qué pasaba hay?

Abrió los ojos y se fijo en su mano, estaba llena de pasta de dientes, eso era lo que le embardunaba la cara, vaya forma de despertar. Se incorporo y miro al espejo que tenia en frente de su cama, allí se podía ver a alguien riéndose ya mas alto.

-Que broma mas graciosa. ¿No tenias otra forma de despertarme?- le espeto.

-No encontré nada mas divertido.

Hermione se levanto y se dirigió al baño. Se dispuso a lavarse la cara y las manos de todo esa crema que se esparcía por su piel.

-Como puede ser tan infantil a veces, claro, el señor soy el mas serio que nadie ante la humanidad, pero conmigo se comporta como un niño pequeño. Algún día haré que se arrepienta de esto.- hablaba sola mientras intentaba quitarse la pasta de dientes por algunas partes del pelo.- Harry Potter, esta me la pagas.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. ¿Harry? ¿En Dublin? Eso tendría que haber sido un sueño. Abrió los ojos y prefirió asegurarse de que lo que había pasado fuera verdad.

Salió corriendo del baño para mirar mas fijamente su habitación. Y efectivamente. Ahí estaba Harry, sentado en su cama, con una sonrisa divertida en la cara, iba vestido de la forma mas informal posible, unos vaqueros desgastados que se ajustaban a sus piernas y una camiseta azul marino con un bordado a un lado de esta del logotipo de la empresa, un rayo y un perro, que le dejaba marcarse los músculos que tenia.

-¡Harry!- la morena se lanzo hacia el haciendo que los dos cayesen sobre la cama.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto aun abrazada a el, pero levantando la cabeza para poder mirar sus ojos verdes tras las gafas.

-Te ha costado reaccionar.

-Contéstame.

-¿No quieres que este aquí?

-No sabes cuanto. Pero no se el motivo de tu visita.

-Que cabeza tienes.- la miro de forma cariñosa.- ¿Qué día es hoy?

-¿Hoy? ¿Hoy? Pues es...¡Mi cumpleaños!

-Premio para la señorita. ¿No pensarías que después de pasar tantos años celebrando nuestros cumpleaños me iba a perder este?

-Gracias.- y escondió la cabeza en el pecho de su amigo.

-De nada.

Así pasaron un rato, los dos abrazados. Mucho no tenían que decirse ya que se habían mantenido en contacto todos los días. Al final Hermione decidió darle el tan preciado espacio vital que le gustaba tener a su amigo. Se tumbo boca arriba con la cabeza pegada a la de el, ambos en la misma posición.

-¿Cómo has entrado en la casa?

-He llamado y al decir que si se encontraba aquí la señorita Hermione Granger me han dicho que si, que quien preguntaba por ella. He dicho mi nombre y el hombre, que he deducido era tu primo Remus, me ha dejado pasar sin decir mucho mas. Tan solo ha sonreído y me ha indicado tu habitación.

-Que bien. ¿Y si llegas a ser un violador o me querías secuestrar que hubiese pasado?

-Que tu primo se sentiría culpable por el resto de su vida.

-Seguramente.

La habitación se dejo cubrir por otro silencio. Entonces Harry se levanto repentinamente y se dirigió hacia una bolsa que se encontraba encima de su mesita. La cogió y se volvió a sentar en la cama. Hermione se irguió y quedo frente al moreno.

-Toma. Espero que te guste, no eres muy fácil de regalar.- le ofreció la bolsa.

Hermione la tomo entre sus manos y se dispuso a sacar su contenido. Dentro había una caja de terciopelo, no muy grande pero tampoco pequeña. La abrió y se quedo maravillada. Dentro había un brazalete de oro blanco con incrustaciones de ónice y lapislázuli. Realmente hermoso.

Harry se la quito de las manos y se dispuso a ponérsela en la muñeca de la ahora dueña de la joya.

-Me costo encontrar algo que te gustase realmente. Vi este brazalete en un escaparate de una joyería y no me pude negar el comprártelo. ¿Te gusta?

-Si. Me gusta muchísimo.- mirando su muñeca fijamente.- Es precioso, y seguramente muy caro.

-Eso da igual. Si no me gasto el dinero en mi mejor amiga, ¿en quien me lo voy a gastar si no? ¿En Sirius? –arrugo la nariz al pensar eso.- No, prefiero gastarlo en ti que en el despreocupado de la vida de mi padrino.

-Jajaja. Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias. No se si yo merezco llevar esta joya.

-No me seas modesta. Y vamos. Dúchate, cámbiate y baja a desayunar algo. Tu cuñada, como la llamas, estaba preparando café, y la verdad si yo me tomo una taza tampoco me vendría mal. Apenas me ha dado tiempo a registrarme en el hotel y venir hacia aquí.

-¿Estas en un hotel?

-Lo acabo de decir.

-Vale, vale. Aun sigo medio dormida, no me culpes por ello. ¿En que hotel estas?

-En el Westin Hotel.

-Tu a lo grande vayas donde vayas.

-Por supuesto. Vamos, deprisa. Me tienes que sacar a enseñar la ciudad.

- Voy, voy.

Se levanto con pereza y se dirigió a su armario para coger algo de ropa con la que cambiarse después de la ducha. Al abrirlo vio una bolsa, con un lazo como si fuera un regalo y una nota. La cogió y se dispuso a leerla.

_¡Felicidades Hermione!_

_Esperamos que te guste lo que te hemos comprado, estamos convencidos que te sentara como anillo al dedo._

_Un beso_

_Remus y Tonks_

_PD: No tardes mucho en bajar a desayunar._

-¿Cuándo han metido esto aquí?- pregunto curiosa.

-Ábrelo. Quiero saber lo que es.

La joven le hizo caso y saco un vestido blanco, muy veraniego, de tirantes y corto hasta por encima de las rodillas, la falda tenia algo de vuelo por lo que parecía que quien se lo pusiese parecería mas juvenil.

-Que bonito.- dijo asombrada.

-Ya sabes lo que te vas a poner hoy. Venga.- la intento mover el mayor para dirigirla hacia el baño.

Cuando termino su ducha y se puso el vestido, se dio cuenta que le quedaba bastante bien. Decidió recogerse el largo pelo en dos trenzas. Al salir los ojos de Harry brillaron sin preponérselo al verla así vestida y con su toque alegre caracterizándola.

Bajaron a desayunar y sus primos la felicitaron de nuevo. Desayunaron y Remus hablo con Harry como si de viejos conocidos se tratasen. Tonks le comento a Hermione que era muy guapo y que si de verdad eran solamente amigos. Hermione por milésima vez en lo que llevaba allí dijo que si.

Al terminar los cuatro decidieron ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Así Harry la conocía y Hermione recordaba parte de su vida.

Pasaron por las grandes avenidas de la ciudad donde había gran cantidad de tiendas. Tonks y Hermione no daban abasto, iban de escaparate en escaparate mirando todo lo que en ellos había. Los hombres las seguían, preferían darle en ese día un capricho a las chicas por lo que estaban algo cargados de bolsas de algunas prendas que ellas se habían comprado.

Pararon para comer en un restaurante en el cual, Hermione prefirió no decir que era una critica culinaria pero si con ellos realizar su trabajo. Era bastante económico y la comida no estaba nada mal, aunque las había probado mejores, pero también mucho peores.

Hablaron de todo un poco, el ambiente era bastante relajado y todos se sentían bien. A los familiares de la castaña les cayo de maravilla el tan conocido Harry, y este al sentirse tan a gusto con su amiga y con los primos de ella se comporto como nunca antes lo había visto Hermione, no era frió ni cortante, si no que hablaba y se reía como si de una persona cercana se tratara. Esto la gusto mucho a ella.

Al salir del restaurante decidieron que irían a un parque, el mas grande que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, para poder sentarse a seguir hablando y tomar un helado.

Al llegar cada uno se pidió el de su sabor favorito. Hermione estaba atenta a su teléfono, le parecía muy raro que su otro mejor amigo no la hubiese llamado aun para felicitarla, pero también sabia que con todo lo de la boda no tendría la cabeza para preocuparse de otros temas, pero esto la dolía a ella muchísimo. Si llegaba la noche y aun no había recibido su llamada, le echaría tal bronca que los tímpanos parecerían que fueran a romperse.

Como si la estuvieran escuchando, el teléfono sonó. Miro el número pero no era el de Ronald y eso la decepciono un poco. Lo cogió sin saber quien la llamaba.

-¿Diga?- pregunto.

_-¿Hermione?-_ ¿esa era la voz de Luna? Y parecía que estaba llorando.

-¿Luna? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas llorando? – pregunto con lo que ella creía falsa preocupación, pero demasiado realista para serlo.

-_Hermione,__esto__va__mal,__muy__mal.__He__discutido__con__Ron._

-¡Oh! ¿Y eso?

-_Por__una__tontería,__pero__los__dos__hemos__dicho__cosas__que__yo__por__lo__menos__no__pensaba.__Y__tengo__miedo__que__esto__acabe.__Por__favor,__te__necesito__conmigo._

-Lunaa, esto...me encantaría ayudarte pero es que creo que seria mejor que llamaras a Lavender o a Pavarti, ellas te conocen mejor que yo y podrán ayudarte mas.

-_Hermione,__ellas__no__me__entenderían,__no__conocen__a__Ron__como__tu.__Por__favor__ven,__te__lo__suplico._

-Ahora estoy con un amigo y mis primos paseando por la ciudad y no seria bueno dejarlos tirados...- intentaba dar cualquier excusa. Si la discusión de los prometidos había sido tan fuerte como parecía prefería hablar antes con Ron, puede que ella no necesitase hacer nada para que todo saliese como ella esperaba.

-_No__pasa__nada.__Pueden__venir__también.__Ven,__Herms,__por__favor._

Miro a los tres pares de ojos que la observaban con mucha curiosidad. La voz de Luna sonaba realmente desesperada, no podía hacer otra cosa.

-De acuerdo, iremos. Pero tardaremos un poco, tenemos que pasarnos antes por casa.

-_Gracias,__muchas__gracias__Hermione.__Te__debo__una._

Y colgó. Miro a los espectadores y les contó el problema. Así que el tranquilo día de paseo se había sustituido por un deber de madrina y con otras tres personas mas.

Pasaron por casa para dejar las bolsas de las compras, pero no se cambiaron de ropa, por lo que Hermione seguía con el vestido blanco y las trenzas. Fueron a casa de los Lovegood con el coche de Remus y dando indicaciones por Hermione para llegar correctamente. Al llegar aparcaron el coche y llamaron a la puerta. Un empleado les abrió indicándoles que Luna se encontraba en el salón, donde se había realizado todo lo de pedida de mano.

Se dirigieron con paso firme, encabezados por Hermione. Harry la seguía de cerca y el matrimonio detrás de este observando con mucho asombro todos los detalles que la casa les iba ofreciendo.

Al llegar Hermione fue la primera que entro y allí se encontró con un montón de gente reunida, todo decorado y comida y bebida en unas mesas en un lateral de la habitación.

-¡FELICIDADES!- gritaron todos los que allí estaba al unísono.

Hermione no sabia que decir, no se esperaba eso, y menos la gente que allí estaban, Luna y Ron sonreían muy felices, por lo que dedujo que no había habido discusión alguna, todo había sido una trampa para llevarla hasta ahí. También estaban Arthur y Colin, el señor Lovegood, los compañeros del buffet con los que había visto el partido, la doctora McGonagall, Lavender y Pavarti aun con la vista fija en Draco, quien se encontraba sonriendo muy alegremente, raro en el también.

-Hermione, felicidades.- el primero en acercarse a ella fue el pelirrojo quien le dio un fuerte abrazo, que ella torpemente pudo contestar.

Luna le siguió.

-Perdóname por mentirte, pero no sabia como hacer para que vinieras lo mas rápidamente posible.- la dijo con una sonrisa de culpabilidad.

-Pero...pero...estabas llorando.- le dijo la castaña aun asombrada por todo eso.

-Bueno, ¿mi hija no te ha dicho que era muy buena en teatro cuando aun iba al colegio?- dijo el señor Lovegood acercándose también.- jajaja, sabe engañar muy bien, menos mal que es solo para casos de emergencia.

Había sido engañada, sus falsas esperanzas de que la boda se anulase se habían roto como cristales, eso era una muy mala jugada.

-¿Y tu quien eres?- pregunto Ron al moreno detrás de Hermione.

-Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Harry Potter. Tu debes de ser el tan conocido Ronald. Encantado.- dijo el mencionado ofreciéndole una mano al pelirrojo. Este la estrecho con cara amenazadora pero no dijo nada.- Y tu debes de ser la hermosa novia, Hermione me ha hablado maravillas de ti.- le dijo ahora a Luna quien se sonrojo con el cumplido de Harry.

Hermione miraba asombradísima a su moreno amigo, ¿qué le pasaba? Nunca era así con nadie, no estaba segura si ese era su Harry o se lo habían cambiado en el tiempo que ella había estado fuera de Londres.

Remus y Tonks también fueron muy bien recibidos por todos los que allí se encontraban. Todos se acercaron a felicitar a la que ahora ya tenia 25 años, dándole algún regalo, cosa que a Hermione le pareció excesivo, pero no podía negarse, seria de muy mala educación.

La velada continuo sin problemas. Ron no se acercaba a Harry por nada del mundo, a pesar de que su prometida hablaba con el moreno para enterarse de cosas sobre Hermione, era realmente embarazoso para la homenajeada.

Estaba cerca del señor Lovegood quien hablaba animadamente con Draco, no quería escuchar la conversación pero logro captar algunos trazos de esta que la hicieron morirse de vergüenza. El señor Lovegood intentaba convencer a Draco para salir con Hermione, ya que a sus ojos hacían una muy bonita pareja. El rubio solo negaba tímidamente y rojo, todo lo rojo que su palida piel dejaba mostrar. Lo peor para la castaña era que parecía que la persuasión del señor Lovegood estaba dando sus frutos, por que Draco ya empezaba a dirigir la conversación a posibilidades de cómo acercarse a ella.

Hermione no pudo aguantar mas. Se acerco a Harry quien le contó lo que había escuchado.

-¿Y por que haría eso el padre de Luna?- pregunto el ojiverde.

-Porque parece que le gustan muchísimo las bodas, y además se autodenominado como mi padre, dice que me considera como su segunda hija. ¿Qué hago Harry, no puedo aguantar que este todo el mundo como casamentero conmigo? Lavender me ha dicho que McGonagall esta también intentando convencer a Neville. No me gusta que me tengan lastima por no tener pareja.- dijo totalmente apenada. Esa situación era realmente incomoda.

-¿Quieres que lo solucione?- pregunto el moreno.

-No se como lo puedes hacer.

-Tu déjame a mi.- cogió a Hermione de la mano y se acerco a al centro de la estancia. Una vez allí pidió permiso para hablar, cosa que hizo que todo el mundo callase y le prestara atención.- Bien amigos, se que hoy me acaban de conocer, pero me gustaría decir algo.- Hermione le miraba curiosa no sabia que iba a ocurrir.- He de decir que yo, Harry Potter, soy el prometido de Hermione Granger.- y tan tranquilo se quedo tras esas palabras.

-¿Qué?- pregunto todo el mundo de la sala.

-¿Qué?- dijo Hermione en voz baja y enfadada y apretando lo mas fuerte que podía la mano de Harrye.

-Pues si, es cierto.- dijo el moreno.

-¡Hermione! ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? Siempre decías que erais solo buenos amigos.- pregunto Luna curiosa.

-Pues...- la de ojos miel no sabia que decir.

-Eso es fácil de responder bella damisela. Hermione quería comunicarlo el primer día que llegase aquí, pero yo la convencí para que no lo hiciera.- dijo Harry.- Estos son vuestros días.- dijo señalando a Luna y a Ron.- no queríamos opacar vuestra felicidad y protagonismo por lo que lo mejor seria que os lo dijera al finalizar vuestra boda.

Luna, mientras que era halagada por Harry, se acerco a su prometido y este la abrazo contra si, pero no dejaba de mirar a Hermione de forma acusadora por no haberle dicho, por lo menos a el, lo de que estaba prometida, y más al que ella se empeñaba en denominar como su otro mejor amigo, se sentía engañado por una de las personas mas importantes de su vida.

Al terminar lo que dijo el moreno, Luna se soltó de Ron y se acerco a Hermione dándola un fuerte abrazo que casi izo que ambas se fueran al suelo.

-¡Que feliz estoy!- la verdad es que la menor era muy entusiasta.- Hermione que bien, has encontrado al hombre de tu vida. Ron decía que te resultaba muy difícil mantener una relación durante mucho tiempo. La verdad es que pensaba que te quedarías soltera toda la vida, jajaja.- rió aun aferrada a la critica.

-S..si. Como cambian las cosas.- aun no sabia que decir por todo eso. Miraba a Harry de forma que pareciera que le iba a despellejar ahí mismo y este le contestaba con una sonrisa divertida. Al pasar la mirada hacia el pelirrojo lo vio muy enfadado, aunque no sabia el verdadero motivo de tanto rencor en su mirada.

La fiesta termino ya muy entrada la noche. El señor Lovegood invito a la madrina junto con su recién descubierto prometido y a sus primos a una comida familiar al día siguiente. Le dio la dirección del restaurante y le dijo que allí los esperaba. Parecía que después del comunicado tanto el como la doctora McGonagall habían dejado de planear juntar a Hermione con alguno de sus conocidos y habían comenzado a hacer planes de boda para la nueva pareja.

Se despidieron y se marcharon. Hermione no dirigía la palabra ni la mirada a Harry, estaba muy molesta por lo que había hecho. Remus y Tonks no querían meterse en la nueva pareja, por lo que prefirieron dejarles el coche y a ellos les acercaría Draco a su casa. Hermione conducía y Harry la miraba intentando que ella, ya por cansancio, le hablara.

Llegaron a la puerta del hotel donde se quedaba Harry. Se detuvo y espero a que este saliese, pero el no dejaba de mirarla. ¿Tan enfadada estaba que no le quería ni mirar?

-No me digas que estas tan enfadada que no quieres ni dirigirme la mirada.- le dijo el moreno.

Hermione se digno a mirarle a los ojos, aun enfadada por lo que había acontecido esa tarde.

-¿Cómo has podido hacerme eso?- le pregunto.

-Creí que necesitabas ayuda.- en tono despreocupado.

-Y la necesitaba, pero la solución no era la que tu tomaste por buena.

-No encontré otra cosa para que dejaran de intentar comprometerte con alguien.

-Ya pensaríamos algo, pero lo que hiciste fue muy arriesgado. Hubo a gente que no le sentó bien.

-Luna estaba feliz de la vida. ¡Ah! Te refieres a Ronald ¿verdad?- Hermione solo asintió.- Ese pecoso. Déjale ya se le pasara.

-¿Cómo que lo deje? Esto hay que solucionarlo mañana mismo.

-No puedes hacerlo. Si lo haces ¿cómo dejaras a todos los que estén mañana en la comida? Seria muy cruel.

-¿Cruel? Claro es cruel para ellos que yo no este comprometida, pero no para mi el estarlo en un minuto, ¿no? Mira Harry, te has pasado, y más te vale que descubras una forma de hacerte pagar todo esto.

-Ya la encontraremos mas adelante. Ahora, mi querida "prometida",- con tono divertido.- vamos hacernos pasar por la pareja más enamorada que exista en la tierra, incluido superar al pecoso y a la entusiasta de Luna.

-¿Ya no tengo alternativa, verdad?

-Creo que no.- le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Mañana iré primero a tu casa para recogeros. No te enfades conmigo, sabes en el fondo que es lo mejor que podíamos haber dicho.

-Esta bien.

-Hasta mañana Mione. Te quiero.- y le dio otro beso en la mejilla.

-Y yo a ti, Don Bocazas Metomentodo.

-Jejeje.- rió el ojiverde mientras bajaba del coche.- Que sueñes con angelitos.

-Y tu con diablos que habiten en tus pesadillas.- le contesto ella.- Por cierto, - le volvió a llamar.- que sepas que a Remus y a Tonks les voy a contar la verdad sobre esta farsa.

-Me parece bien. Si tu quieres que ellos sepan la verdad hazlo.

-Eso haré.

Hermione volvió a arrancar el coche y saco una mano por la ventana para despedirse del moreno, que se quedo mirando en la puerta del lujoso hotel hasta que el coche desapareció por la calle. Una vez desaparecidas las luces del vehículo se interno en el hotel, tenia que hacer varias cosas para que su farsa resultase lo mas creíble posible.

Hermione llego a casa. Vio que sus primos la esperaban en el salón con miradas que querían decir que necesitaban una explicación.

-No es verdad.- fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste que estabas prometida a ese bombón?- pregunto Tonks, que al ver la mirada que le lanzo su esposo solo atino a disculparse y a decir que había que ser realista con la apariencia de Harry.

-Porque no es verdad. Todo es una farsa, ya que tanto el señor Lovegood como la doctora McGonagall estaban intentando emparejarme con alguno de los solteros que allí estaban. Hasta creo que Luna lo estaba intentando con Blaise. Era demasiado para mi, así que se lo dije a Harrye y al muy idiota no se le ocurrió otra cosa.

-¿Entonces no estáis prometidos?- pregunto ahora Remus.

-Ni siquiera somos novios. El es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, como lo es Ron. Nada mas.

-Pues que lastima. ¿Qué vais hacer mañana?

-Seguir con la farsa. Espero que vosotros no digáis nada.

-Estaremos calladitos.- aseguro Remus.

-Gracias. Ahora me voy a dormir, he tenido un cumpleaños demasiado ajetreado.

-Que descanses.- dijeron el matrimonio al unísono.

-Igualmente.- les contesto mientras subía las escaleras.

Llego a la habitación y se lanzo sobre la cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado en el día, estaba feliz de que Harry hubiese ido a visitarla, lo echaba de menos aunque hablase con el todos los días, pero había metido la pata con lo del compromiso. Se acordó de la cara de Ronald cuando la falsa noticia se escucho, era una mezcla de molestia y dolor. Tendría que hablar con el. Ellos son los que se tenían que casar, no ella con Harry ni Ron con Luna. Tenia que recuperar el amor del pelirrojo, era necesario para su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Gente!<strong>

**Que tal os va todo?**

**Que os ha parecido el capitulo? Espero que os haya gustado, y que me dejeis reviews dandome a conocer vuestra opinion.**

**Si veis algun fallo, nombre u otra cosa que se me haya escapado no dudeis end ecidmelo para cambiarlo, ok?**

**Un besazo para todos!**


	8. 8º Día

_**DÍA 8**_

No había pegado ojos en casi toda la noche. No podía, solo le venia a la cabeza una y otra vez la cara de dolor de Ron, la efusividad de Luna y la sonrisa satisfecha de Harry. Parecía que el deseo que le había lanzado a su amigo de que tuviera pesadillas la había afectado a ella.

Decidió levantarse pronto, aun llevaba el vestido que la habían regalado sus primos y el pelo aun trenzado en dos. Tendría que lavárselo bien para que no se le enredara demasiado.

Se metió a la ducha y se lavo el pelo como si con eso pudiese sacar los recuerdos del día anterior. Al terminar se seco el pelo y se vistió con una falda larga veraniega en tonos azules y una camisa blanca que solo abrocho los tres botones centrales, por lo que le hacia un bonito escote y se le podía apreciar el ombligo en su plano vientre. Se recogió su largo cabello en una coleta alta dejando algunos mechones sueltos a ambos lados de su cara que le llegaban hasta la clavícula. Cogió el brazalete que le había regalado su, por el momento, prometido y se lo puso en la muñeca izquierda. También se puso los pendientes de plata que Ron y Luna le habían regalado.

Bajo las escaleras dándose cuenta que aun sus primos no se habían despertado, por lo que aprovecho ha hacerles un buen desayuno. Como vio que aun eran las 7 de la mañana se dispuso a ponerse un delantal por encima de la ropa para no manchársela y cogiendo todos los ingredientes que necesitaba se dispuso hacer galletas caseras, unas de chocolate, otras con mermelada y otras con un ácido toque de limón, pero a la vez dulces. A su primo le gustaban mucho cuando eran pequeños por eso quería preparárselas.

Preparo café, zumo de naranja y tostadas. Preparo la mesa con tres cubiertos. Miro de nuevo el reloj, ya eran las 9, se había entretenido bastante haciendo las galletas y ahora estaban enfriándose. Por suerte el café podría mantenerse caliente hasta que los demás llegasen a desayunar.

Una hora después aparecieron los otros dos habitantes de la casa y se asombraron de ver todo lo que Hermione había preparado. El café olía muy bien, el zumo estaba ya servido, las tostadas aun calientes y sin ninguna parte mas quemada, algo habitual que le solía suceder a Tonks. Remus abrió los ojos por todo eso y mas cuando vio las galletas que había preparado su prima, se lanzo a por ellas, hacia años que no las comía y las echaba de menos.

-Galletas de chocolate, no sabes lo que las he echado de menos Hermione.- y se llevo una a la boca.

-Jejeje, me lo imaginaba, por eso las he preparado. Toma Tonks, para ti son las especiales de limon.

-Gracias Herms. Están buenísimas.

-Me alegro que os gusten.

La puerta sonó. Y Hermione fue a abrir.

-No me lo puedo creer, nunca hemos tenido tantas visitas ni ha habido tanto movimiento en esta casa de lo que ha habido en cinco días.- le dijo Remus a su esposa.

-Es cierto. Pero así es mas entretenido, ¿no te parece?- le contesto ella.

-Eso es cierto, pero...

Las voces que llegaban desde el recibidor no le dejaron terminar la frase.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- esa era lo voz de Hermione.

-Dije que vendría a recogeros.- la otra voz era de un hombre, de Harry según reconoció el matrimonio.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Bueno...El olor de tus galletas caseras ha llegado hasta mi habitación del hotel y no he podido evitar el venir a probarlas.

-Eso es mentira. Las acabas de oler.

-Obvio. Anda, Mione, déjame entrar.

-No tengo más remedio.

-Gracias.

Harry entro saludando al matrimonio quienes le respondieron el saludo muy felices, a pesar de saber que en realidad el y su prima no estaban comprometidos no dejaba de caerles bien el muchacho.

Harry se llevo una de las galletas de mermelada a su boca y Tonks le sirvió una taza de café y un vaso de zumo. Así los cuatro se pusieron a desayunar. Hermione no hablaba y Harry se dio cuenta de esto.

-¿Sigues enfadada?- le pregunto el moreno.

-¿Tu que crees?- le contesto.

-Que no deberías estarlo. Todo esto es una buena idea.

-No no lo es.

Así comenzaron una discusión en la que los otros dos que allí se encontraban iban moviendo la cabeza como si de un partido de tenis se tratase.

-Bueno. Ya no puedes dar marcha atrás y hay que hacer bien las cosas. Toma.- y le dio una caja roja.

Hermione la cogió y la abrió, dentro había un anillo de oro, con un diamante en el centro.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto mientras la cajita era arrebatada de sus manos por Tonks para observar mejor el anillo.

-Si se supone que eres mi prometida tendrás que llevar un anillo ¿no?- le dijo el moreno de lo mas tranquilo.

-Pero esto es carísimo.

-Ya te lo dije, me tengo que gastar el dinero en algo.

-Pero no en dar mas realismo a una farsa.

-No te preocupes por eso. Mas vale que todo este bien hecho.- y se llevo otra galleta a la boca.

-Estas loco.

-Posiblemente.

-Pues a mi me gusta el anillo.- dijo Tonks.- Se parece al que me regalo a mi Remus.- y sonrió a su marido que le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Lo que faltaba, que os unieseis a esto.- bufo Hermione.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- dijo Remus.- Ahora que ya estas metida en esto lo mejor será que sigas hasta el final, o hasta que consigas una buena forma de salir de ello.

-De acuerdo.- Hermione cogió el anillo y se lo puso en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.- ¿Contentos?- miro a los demás que sonreían.- No hace falta que digáis nada mas, con eso me sobra.

Así paso el tiempo. No se acostumbraba a llevar ese anillo. Todo era mentira. No podía aceptarlo. Pero ahora no sabia como volver el tiempo atrás para evitar que todo eso pasase.

A la 1 de al mediodía decidieron irse hacia el restaurante, mas vale llegar con tiempo que no que les esperasen. Al llegar vieron que por lo menos las damas de honor, el padrino y los dos familiares del novio ya se encontraban en la puerta.

Se acercaron y un Colin, como ya era normal en el, se abalanzo contra Hermione para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Muchacho, lo mejor será que la sueltes o su prometido se puede enfadar mucho.- se escucho la voz del señor Lovegood detrás de ellos.

Hermioone se dio la vuelta y efectivamente allí estaban ya Ronald, Luna y el padre y la tía de esta. Tres de ellos muy sonrientes y otro con cara no muy amigable.

Entraron al restaurante, Tonks y Remus, al no estar acostumbrados a esos lujos, ya que tenían dinero suficiente para vivir bastante bien, pero no llegaban al extremo de la familia Lovegood, iban muy sorprendidos y no se alejaban demasiado de los que ya conocían bien, como eran Draco, Arthur y Colin. Harry agarro la mano de Hermione para parecer una pareja de lo mas feliz, cosa que a la morena no le gusto mucho, pero no podía decir nada.

Ya sentados en la mesa, Luna se dio cuenta del anillo que Hermione llevaba en su mano izquierda y ella y las alocadas damas de honor se lanzaron sobre ella haciendo preguntas y elogiando a su supuesto prometido. Hermione no sabia donde meterse, todo le parecía demasiado irreal y vergonzoso.

Los hombres no paraban de hablar con Harry. Hasta que Ronald exploto y empezó a meterse con el moreno.

-¿Y como es que has venido de Londres hasta aquí?- le pregunto el rubio.

-Fácil. Ayer, como debes recordar, pecoso, fue el cumpleaños de Hermione, así que decidí venir a verla para poder estar con ella en ese día tan especial.

-No me llames pecoso, miope.

-Como tu digas.

-¿Y cuanto piensas pasar aquí?

-¿Te importa mucho?

-Si.

-Pues no se. De momento un par de días mas, aunque si mi padrino tiene problemas con la empresa tendré que irme para solucionar lo que el haya producido.

Ron no sabia que mas decir. Todos estaban pendientes de esa discusión, hasta Luna que no sabia como tomarse el intereses de su prometido por la pareja de su mejor amiga.

-Y bueno...- intento calmar un poco los ánimos de la mesa el señor Lovegood.- ¿Cómo os conocisteis Hermione y tu?

-Pues fue realmente por casualidad. Los dos íbamos a la universidad de Londres, aunque estudiábamos carreras diferentes y yo iba a un par cursos superiores. Coincidimos en varios cursillos juntos, y al final nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.

-¿Y como llegasteis a salir juntos?- pregunto ahora una de las damas de honor, específicamente Lavender.

Hermione cada vez se estaba poniendo peor. Eso había sido una encerrona para saber todo sobre ellos, y había ciertos detalles con los que no habían contado. Eso cada vez se veía más feo.

-Eso es algo un poco personal.- contesto Harry.- ¿Se lo contamos mi amor?- le pregunto a Hermione que estaba sentada a su lado.

-No.- dijo la de ojos miel mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de su amigo.

-No seas tan vergonzosa, cariño.- la dijo.- Ahora es como si fueran nuestra nueva familia, no podemos ocultárselo.

-Harry.- le dijo con la mirada cada vez mas amenazante, colorada por la vergüenza.

-¿Si?- le pregunto disfrutando del momento.

-No cuentes "esa" historia.

-Vale...- un lamento se dejo escuchar.- De acuerdo, se lo contare.

-¡Harry!- cada vez mas enfadada, no sabia que se le podía pasar por la cabeza al moreno. Vio que sus primos eran los únicos que no decían mucho, ya que sabían lo de la farsa, pero si estaban también curiosos por saber que se le ocurriría a Harry.

-La afición lo pide.- Hermione gruño algo que el moreno no hizo mucho caso.- Pues resulta que al cabo de llevar varios años con nuestra amistad nos dimos cuenta que nos amábamos. Pero no todo resulto tan fácil como pensábamos.

-¿Y que paso?- se escucho varias voces que estaban interesadas en la historia.

-Esta hermosa damisela tenia una gran fila de admiradores a sus espaladas, por lo que ninguno la dejaba realmente en paz, incluso llego a haber uno que se obsesionó tanto que hasta le mandaba cartas y entraba a su casa, aun no sabemos como consiguió la llave, aunque por supuesto después de descrubirlo cambiamos la cerradura y llamamos a la policía. Hermione estaba muy asustada así que, bajo la recomendación del comisario jefe, ella se vino a pasar unos días a mi casa por seguridad, y bueno...- lo siguiente lo dijo con una mirada y una sonrisa picara.- lo que allí pudo pasar os lo dejo a vuestra imaginación.

Una explosión de risas se escucho por toda la mesa. Las mentes de cada uno tenia una imagen muy comprometedora con la pareja.

Hermione cada vez se intentaba escabullir mas de esa mesa, resbalaba por la silla con la vergüenza pintada en sus ojos. Quería salir de allí corriendo pero la mano de Harry estaba firmemente entrelazada con la suya. ¿Qué le habría hecho que ella no se enterase para que ahora la estuviera haciendo eso? Tenia que hablar seriamente con el.

-¿Y lo de comprometerse?- pregunto ahora Ron.

La castaña cada vez estaba peor, a saber que historia se le ocurriría ahora al moreno.

-Bueno, eso pecoso amigo mío, fue hace exactamente 8 días.- todo el mundo puso más atención.- Estábamos cenando en un restaurante de Londres donde Hermione había sido mandada para realizar una critica y yo elegí ese momento para pedírselo. Después de todo eso, escucho el mensaje que tu le dejaste en su móvil, que para ser sincero me alegro que en ese momento estuviera apagado. Y de ahí para acá, bueno, no hay mucho mas que contar. Pecoso, tu hiciste que mi prometida me dejase un poco tirado en Londres para venir a tu boda, jejeje, pero por suerte hablo con ella todos los días.- y sin que nadie se lo esperara, incluida la aludida, le dio un suave y corto beso en los labios a la castaña, quien no supo como reaccionar. Eso se le estaba escapando de las manos.

-Ohhhhhhhhhh- las mujeres estaban realmente enternecidas por la escena y por la historia.

-Y eso es todo lo que puedo decir.- finalizo el relato Harry.

-No me llames pecoso, miope.- le gruño Ronald.

Después de eso todo siguió bien, relativamente, ya que Luna no dejaba de darle ideas a Hermione para su supuesta boda. Lavender y Pavarti a veces participaban dando ideas, Minerva igual y Tonks solo reía al ver el mal momento que estaba pasando su cuñada.

Al terminar todo fue abonado por el señor Lovegood con la excusa de que eso era por el reciente compromiso de Luna y Ron, y de Hermione y Harry.

-Harry,- le llamo Draco.- ¿vas a estar por aquí mañana, no?

-Si, seguro que si estaré por aquí, ¿por qué?

-Mañana son las despedidas de solteros. Por eso te quiero invitar a la de Ron.

Ronald puso mala cara, pero no podía oponerse al ser ese el supuesto novio de su mejor amiga, aunque hubiese algo que no le olía muy bien. Harry miro a Hermione quien le dijo con la mirada que no aceptase. Pero pareció no hacerla caso.

-Claro. Cuenta conmigo. Mañana me dices donde será y a que hora.

-Muy bien. Por cierto Hermione.- llamo el rubio ahora a su amiga de infancia.- Puedes venir un momento, si Harry claro me deja.

-No hay ningún problema.- contesto el aludido.

Hermione no dijo nada y acompaño a Draco a su coche. Una vez allí este le paso una bolsa que estaba en su maletero.

-Es la ropa que llevabas el otro día cuando comiste con Ron. La olvidaste en mi casa.

-Ah, gracias. No me acordaba.

-Espero que tu supuesto prometido no se moleste por que te devuelva ropa tuya que estaba en mi apartamento.

-¿Supuesto?- ¿Draco se había dado cuenta de todo?

-A mi no me engañas.

-Pero Draco yo...

-No hace falta que me des explicaciones, tu tendrás tus motivos. Solo te digo que se lo de la promesa que hiciste con Ron. Hermione, eres una amiga muy querida por mi, pero Ron también lo es. No os hagáis daño, por favor.

Dicho esto, Hermione no sabia que mas podía decirle al rubio, por lo que volvieron con los demás.

-¿Qué es eso amor?- le pregunto a Hermione.

-Ya te conté el otro día que me tuve que ir a dormir a casa de Draco por un asuntillo.- Harry asintió.- Bueno pues como me tuve que cambiar de ropa a lo largo del día pues al final la que me quite cuando fui a comer para ponerme la de pedida de mano se me olvido en casa de Draco. Nada mas.

-Entonces todo esta bien.- y le dio otro sorpresivo beso en los labios.

-Me alegro que no te pongas celoso.- le dijo el rubio.

-Confío en Mione. Además me llamo para decírmelo. Nos contamos todo.

-Ya veo.- dijo Ronald.

Luna le recordó a Hermione que como deber de madrina tenia que ir a su despedida de soltera, la cual ya estaba organizada por Minerva. La rubia se ofreció a ir a buscarla para que fueran juntas, cosa que la castaña no pudo negar.

Al final se marcharon cada uno por su lado. Remus conducía con Tonks a su lado. En los asientos de atrás viajaban los dos amigos. Hermione cada vez mas enfadada con su amigo y el otro, viendo que se había pasado, intentando que le perdonase.

-Algo teníamos que decir Mione, no te pongas así.- le insistía.

-Mi prima es muy cabezota, no aceptara tan fácilmente el concederte el perdón.- le dijo Remus mientras les miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

-Ya lo se.- suspiro Harry.

Llegaron a las puertas del hotel y Harry tan solo le hizo una pregunta a Hermione.

-¿Me odias por todo esto?

La castaña por fin le miro a los ojos fijamente.

-No, no te odio, y lo sabes. Pero tenemos que hablar de todo esto. Se te esta yendo de las manos y yo seré la que salga perjudicada.

-Con eso me basta. Mañana hablamos.- y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Te quiero. Hasta luego chicos.- se despidió de los otros dos.

-Hasta mañana.- le contestaron los dos.

Siguieron su camino y Hermione estaba mirando por la ventana sin observar nada en concreto. Sus primos no quisieron estropear su silencio, hasta que llegaron a casa.

-Hermione.- la llamo Remus mientras que ella subía por las escaleras.- No te enfades con el, lo esta haciendo por tu bien.

-Lo se. Por eso no puedo enfadarme con el tanto como me gustaría.- bajo la cabeza y siguió su camino.

-Herms, ¿qué te gustaría para cenar?- le pregunto Tonks para animarla.

-Gracias, pero no tengo hambre, la comida a sido muy pesada y prefiero darme una ducha. Además, tengo que enviar una columna al periódico, la haré del restaurante de ayer. ¿Me podríais dejar vuestro ordenador?

-Claro, no hay ningún problema.- le contesto el otro castaño.

-Vale. Gracias. Pues...hasta mañana.- y se fue hacia su habitación.

Cuando ya había desaparecido por el piso de arriba Tonks puedo hablar libremente con su marido.

-No ha comido casi nada.

-Ya me di cuenta. No tiene buenos ánimos.

-¿Por qué piensas tu?

-No creo que sea del todo por la farsa. Pero se me escapa algo, y no se el que es.

-A mi me pasa igual.

Siguieron hablando un poco más del asunto, pero como ellos decían, algo se les escapaba y no sabían que era exactamente. Hermione por su lado se ducho, entro en el estudio de su primo y escribió y mando la columna, asegurándose de que hubiese llegado correctamente. No sabia que mas hacer.

¿Quería a Ronald?, si. ¿Lo amaba? A eso aun no podía contestar con plena seguridad. Su corazón siempre había estado dividido por la mitad, una mitad le pertenecía a su pelirrojo mejor amigo, por algo era su amor platónico a pesar de todo. La otra mitad pertenecían a todos los hombres que habían ocupado en algún momento sus pensamientos y su cama. El ganaba ante todos. Por eso tenia que recuperarlo, costase lo que costase, ya era momento de ponerse seria.

Y con estos pensamientos y con un libro en las manos se durmió, pero era un sueño incomodo, había algo que no la dejaba descansar, y en su subconsciente tenia una idea de que podía ser, pero el consciente tan solo lo achacaba a un pequeño remordimiento, algo sin importancia.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Siento haber tardado, pero mas vale ahora que nunca, jejeje**

**Espero vuestros reviews, y muchas gracias a todos los que leen mis historias.**

**Un besazo!**


	9. 9º Día

_**DÍA 9**_

-Hermione, tienes unas ojeras horribles.- le dijo Tonks cuando vio que aparecía aun en pijama.

-No he podido dormir muy bien.

-Eso se ve por la cara que traes.- le volvió a decir su cuñada.

-¿Dónde esta Remus?

-Ha tenido que ir a resolver una emergencia en el trabajo. Volverá para comer.

-¿No estaba de vacaciones?

-Si, pero le han llamado diciendo que era muy urgente. Ya sabes, no pueden vivir sin el, jejeje.

Hermione no dijo nada mas. Hasta que Tonks volvió a hablar.

-Aunque yo también estoy de vacaciones tengo que ir a una reunión del instituto en el que trabajo. ¿Te importa quedarte sola toda la mañana?

-No para nada. Además, me apetece irme a dar una vuelta. No se si vendré para comer.

-No te preocupes. Ten cuidado.

Hermione terminó su café, no le entraba nada sólido en el estomago. Se cambio de ropa, se peino con una coleta baja. Bajo de nuevo a la cocina para despedirse de Tonks que aun no había salido hacia el instituto y salió por la puerta.

Fue andando sin prisas por la calle, entonces vio algo que si no la ayudaría por lo menos se entretendría. Entro a la tienda y poco después salió de ella dirigiéndose hacia un parque cercano.

Se sentó en un banco, rodeado de árboles y césped. Hermione recordó que hay era donde iba junto con sus padres y Remus a jugar cuando era pequeña. También recordó otros momentos que habían ocurrido cuando ya era mas mayor, como cuando se juntaba ahí con sus amigos del instituto como Ronald y Draco. También fue en ese parque cuando Ronald se le declaro y empezaron su relación, cuando Hermione le contó sobre la beca y como Ronald hizo la promesa sellada con sangre. Esos árboles habían visto pasar casi toda su vida. Vida que en estos momentos se derrumbaba y sabia que no volvería.

Saco lo que había comprado en la tienda y se lo llevo a los labios, entonces una voz detrás de ella la sobresalto.

-Creía que habías dejado de fumar hace 6 meses.

-No te interesa lo que haga con mi vida.- le contesto.

-Sabes que si. No quiero ir a visitarte al hospital por tu inconsciencia.

-No lo hagas.

-Me sentiría obligado.

-Ya claro...

Harry, que era quien había llegado junto con su mejor amiga, le quito el cigarro de las manos y lo tiro al suelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto molesta por el acto del mayor.

-Llegue a tu casa justo cuando Tonks salía. Me dijo que te acababas de ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad y decidí buscarte. Te encontré cuando salías de la tienda donde compraste ese veneno.- señalo el paquete de tabaco que estaba encima del banco.

-¿Te recuerdo que tu también lo dejaste a la vez que yo?

-No hace falta, ya lo se.

-¿Y que es lo que quieres?

-Hablar.

-¿Eso solamente?

-Si.

-De acuerdo empezare yo...¿Por qué te comportas así?

-¿Cómo?

-Como lo haces últimamente. Estas siendo mas simpático y amable de lo que sueles ser con otra gente que no sea yo o alguien muy cercano como Sirius.

-Con Sirius no soy simpático ni amable.

-Pero si eres cercano y abierto. No eres así. ¿Qué ha pasado para que hayas cogido tanta confianza con ellos en tan poco tiempo? No eres frió, hablas con ellos, por dios, si hasta te inventas historias ridículas.

-¿Tanto te molesta lo de decir que somos prometidos?

-Si. Eres mi mejor amigo. Sabes por que estoy aquí, sabes lo que me propongo. ¿Por qué intentas parecer como que soy la buena cuando en realidad estoy intentando ser una autentica arpía?

-Porque en el fondo se que no quieres hacerlo y yo no quiero que te hagas daño. Ronald esta enamorado de Luna, ya lo he comprobado por mi mismo. No los destruyas. Te arrepentirás.

-¡No! Se que Ronald me sigue queriendo. Haré que abra los ojos.

- ¡Hermione, ábrelos tu! Claro que te sigue queriendo, y lo hará siempre, pero como su mejor amiga, como una hermana, como alguien imprescindible en su vida. Pero no de la forma en la que tu te aferras a creer.

Hermione solo negaba con la cabeza mientras unas lagrimas salían por sus grises ojos. Harry no lo entendía, no podía entenderla. Ronald, como el moreno le dijo una vez, era su tabla de salvamento para sentirse útil en la vida. Nunca había olvidado la promesa porque sabia que en el fondo esas palabras que le dijo el pelirrojo eran suficientes para hacerla esperar un futuro, un futuro en el que no estaría sola, en el que podría crear una familia junto con alguien que por lo menos quisiera. Necesitaba hacerlas realidad para sentirse feliz, eso era lo que ella creía con tanto ahínco que no había nadie que se lo borrase de la cabeza.

-Eres tan cabezota.- le dijo de nuevo Harry.

-Harry, yo...no se como explicártelo. Pero no me voy a rendir.

-Lo se. Se que por mucho que hable sea lo que sea que tengas en la cabeza lo tienes ya enterrado tan al fondo de tu mente que no habrá nadie que te haga desistir a ello.

Hermione no dijo nada ante lo dicho por el moreno. Simplemente era verdad. Si se obsesionaba con algo lo intentaría conseguir por todos los medios.

-Vamos.- se levanto el moreno ofreciéndole una mano a su amiga.

-¿A dónde?

-Aun no me has enseñado bien la ciudad. No me gustaría perderme los encantos de Dublín por el poco tiempo que estaré aquí.

Hermione acepto la mano. Harry podía llegar a ser demasiado bueno con ella. La estaba ayudando a no dar lastima ante los ojos de los demás, no la apoyaba al 100% sobre su intento de arruinar la boda pero tampoco se lo impedía directamente, solo con palabras, estaba comportándose de forma diferente porque aunque no lo había dicho el ojiverde, ella sabia que era porque muchas veces le había echado en cara su pasotismo ante el mundo, su carácter frió y lo antisocial que podía llegar a ser. Le debía mucho, y no sabia como devolverle todo lo que hacia por ella, a pesar de lo mal que se lo estaba haciendo pasar con lo de ser prometidos.

Estuvieron andando por toda la ciudad, no volvieron hablar de nada sobre la boda ni de su supuesta relación. Volvieron a ser como lo eran en Londres, dos amigos que se divertían. Hermione le enseño todos los sitios turísticos que había en Dublin. Rieron, comieron y además volvieron a recordar viejas anécdotas sobre sus relaciones, esas que ya habían desaparecido hace algún tiempo para los dos, no encontraban a nadie especial, tan solo Hermione y para su mala suerte este se casaba en 6 días.

Después de comer en un local de comida rápida decidieron ir para casa de Remus y Tonks. Allí ellos ya les esperaban para poder hablar tranquilamente hasta que la hora de que los morenos se fueran a las fiestas en las que habían sido invitados.

Harry al cabo de algunas horas dijo que tenia que volver al hotel para poder cambiarse de ropa para la despedida de soltero del pelirrojo. Remus le propuso acompañarlo para llevarlo en coche y que volviesen a la casa, pues aun faltaban algunas horas por lo que mejor seria estar allí esperando a la llamada de Draco para decir donde seria o si le irían a buscar.

Cuando los hombres se fueron Tonks y Hermione siguieron hablando un poco mas. Hasta que vieron la hora y decidieron que seria mejor que Hermione se fuera vistiendo pues aunque tampoco sabían cuando Luna la pasaría a recoger mejor seria estar preparada.

Hermione subió a cambiarse de ropa, mientras Tonks preparaba algo de maquillaje y de peluquería, ya que había conseguido convencer a su prima para que la dejara prepararla, la hacia mucha ilusión.

En el cuarto de Hermione esta elegía un vestido azul claro. Era pegado a su cuerpo y de palabra de honor. Se puso de nuevo el brazalete que Harry le había regalado, y miro fijamente el anillo de su mano. Aunque no le gustase todo eso del todo, sabia que no podía quitárselo aun, aunque también sabia que había sido un regalo del moreno, por lo que algo de cariño le tenia a la joya.

Mientras Hermione se vestía y Tonks colocaba todo lo necesario en el salón, los hombres llegaron riendo. Harry llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa del mismo color con algunos botones superiores desabrochados, traía una chaqueta en una de sus manos, no estaba acostumbrado a la temperatura ambiente de Dublín. Tonks no sabia que decir, paso la vista de Harry a su marido y pensó que seria bueno comprar un atuendo parecido para Remus, estaba segura que le quedaría también muy bien.

-¿Y Hermione?- pregunto el ojiverde.

-Arriba, vistiéndose.- le contesto la castaña.

-¿Y como es que tienes todo tu set de peluquería en el salón?- pregunto Remus.

-Le he propuesto a Hermione que yo la prepararía, me hace ilusión, por lo que aquí es donde mas luz ahí.- le contesto la mujer.

-Prefiero no preguntar mas.

Los tres rieron hasta que un grito que bajaba por las escaleras les interrumpió.

-¡Tonks! ¿Me dejas unos zapatos blancos? Es que creía que había traído unos que tengo pero se me han tenido que olvidar en Londres.- y dicho esto apareció por la puerta.

Remus y Harry se sonrojaron un poco por la vestimenta de la castaña. Ese vestido le quedaba realmente bien. Por eso prefirieron volver la cara rápidamente para que ninguna de las féminas se diera cuenta, seria realmente vergonzoso para los dos ya que la mujer era la prima de uno y la mejor amiga del otro.

-Si, espera, voy a buscarlos.- le contesto Tonks.- Aunque tengo dos pares, mejor ven conmigo y eliges.

-Voy.

Hermione subió junto con su cuñada sin apenas reparar en los hombres. Quienes se sentaron en el sillón y esperaron.

-Creo que le pediré a Hermione que le deje ese vestido a Tonks, no la sentaría nada mal.- dijo el mayor. El moreno se le quedo mirando por un rato hasta que un golpe se risa salió de sus labios, cosa que contagio al otro.

Cuando las mujeres volvieron a bajar les vieron a los dos riéndose de tal manera que ha ellas también se les soltaron algunas risitas. Aunque a Hermione le extrañaba muchísimo ese golpe de su amigo y se le quedo mirando.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto el cuando se dio cuenta de su mirada.- Ellos son diferentes.

-Vale, vale. No digo nada, además no me molesta si no que me alegra.

Hermione había encontrado unas sandalias blancas que se ataban con unas tiras finas a lo largo de su tobillo, con algo de tacón pero no muy exagerado, algo que la hacia parecer mas estilizada de lo que ya era.

Tonks se dispuso a maquillar a su prima con tonos claros, pero no muy abundante para que pareciese mas natural, cosa que le quedaba mejor por la personalidad de la morena. En el pelo le hizo un recogido con la mitad del pelo, dejándole el resto suelto y haciéndola parecer mas hermosa de lo que ya era.

Mientras todos estos preparativos ocurrían, Draco había llamado a Harry para decirle donde seria la fiesta, que si sabría llegar o le iría a buscar. El moreno le pidió por favor que fuera en su busca, pues no sabia como llegar. El moreno y el rubio no habían hablado mucho en esos días, pero por causas del trabajo ambos se llevaban bien. En la personalidad eran muy parecidos y eso les ayudaba a llegar a considerarse como amigos.

Luna también había llamado a Hermione, y la comunico que la pasaría a recoger en una hora. Por lo que Tonks se dio mas prisa en intentar que su prima fuera lo mas arrebatadora posible.

-Toma, este bolso te vendrá muy bien, va a juego con los zapatos y va perfecto con el vestido.- le dijo la castaña ofreciéndole uno de sus bolsos, este era blanco como los zapatos, de mano y que conjuntaba muy bien con el azul claro del vestido.

Los hombres ya se habían resignado a ver a las dos mujeres de la casa andar de un lugar a otro llevando cosas, guardando todo lo de maquillaje, Tonks persiguiendo a Hermione para darle algún ultimo retoque. Los dos ya solo se dedicaban a mirar la tele pero mirando de reojo a las otras dos.

Alguien llamo a la puerta y al abrirla encontraron a un Draco riéndose por lo estresada que parecía Tonks, esta le invito a pasar al salón donde un castaño y un moreno le miraron y los dos aun se reían de cómo corrían las mujeres por la casa.

-¡Tonks! Déjame el pintalabios para llevármelo...¡Ah! Hola Draco.- apareció Hermione.

-Hola. Vaya, estas guapísima.

-Gracias.

-Ten cuidado Draco, no vaya a ser que el prometido se enfade contigo.- dijo en broma Remus.

-No hay problema, Draco sabe que no es cierto.- contesto Hermione.

-¿Lo sabe?- pregunto sorprendido Harry.

-Lo sospeche, y Hermionea no me lo desmintió. Pero no os preocupéis no diré nada. Soy una tumba.- contesto el del tatuaje.

-Ahm, bueno.- respondió el supuesto prometido.

-Harry, si ya estas lo mejor será que nos vayamos ya.

-Muy bien.- se levanto del sofá el moreno.

-Que os lo paséis bien.- dijo la castaña dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.- No rompáis el corazón a ninguna pobre chica, con lo guapos que vais no seria raro.

-Seremos buenos- le contesto al beso Harry dándole otro el en la mejilla.- No vayas a ser tu quien enamores algún pobre incauto.

-Lo intentare.

Así ambos se fueron despidiéndose también de la pareja. Al poco rato apareció Luna quien también iba muy hermosa vestida con un vestido rojo de tirantes. Las dos se fueron en el descapotable de la rubia hasta un edificio bastante alto. Entraron sin que ningún guardia de seguridad que allí trabajara las detuviese. Se metieron en el ascensor y empezaron a subir. La fiesta se realizaba en la azotea, por lo que el viaje en el elevador duraría unos cuantos minutos.

Cuando ya estaban por la mitad del edificio Luna, sin pensárselo, dio al botón de parada, eso puso muy nerviosa a Hermione, quien tenia algo de claustrofobia.

-Luna, ¿qué haces? ¿Puedes dar al botón para poder salir de aquí?

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Y no lo podemos hacer en algún lugar que por lo menos no sea tan estrecho?

-Mira Hermione, lo que te quiero decir es que desde que conocí a Ron ha hablado maravillas de ti. Te idolatra. Se que fuisteis pareja cuando aun no habíais empezado la universidad, os conocéis desde que erais niños, y también se que eres su primer amor, y eso es algo que no se olvida.

Hermione, mientras la ojiazul hablaba solo daba vueltas nerviosa por el reducido espacio. Sentía que se ahogaba, que el aire le faltaba, y la otra solo le echaba en cara la relación que tenia con el rubio.

-¿No crees que falta oxigeno?- dijo apoyándose contra la pared.

-Pero a pesar de esa relación que tenéis los dos no he podido odiarte, Ron me ha dado a entender con gestos que solo eres su mejor amiga. Alguien muy querida para el. Por eso cuando Minerva tuvo el accidente de esquí pensé que le haría muy feliz saber que te quería como madrina, y la verdad es que a mi tampoco me importaba, sentía que tu eras la mas indicada para eso, por eso te lo pedí.

-Luna, ¿no podríamos haber tenido esta conversión en el coche? Al menos es descapotable y sabría con certeza que el aire no se acabaría.- dijo con hilo de voz, acuclillándose en el suelo.

-Ron te tiene en un altar,- siguió la mas joven.- Pero a mi entre sus brazos.- poniéndose a la altura de Hermione.- No se que sentirás tu por el, si le sigues amando o no, tan solo se que yo he ganado, tengo el corazón de Ronald, y él el mío. Le amo, Hermione. Y por verle feliz y esa sonrisa tan radiante que tiene, no sabes lo que me alegro que tu estés aquí, ya que con tu presencia haces que el no eche de menos nada.

Hermione la miro a los ojos. Muy en el fondo sabia que todo lo que le había dicho era cierto. Ronald amaba a esa casi niña ante todo, y ella no era quien para interponerse entre ellos, pero otra parte de ella le decía que el pelirrojo la seguía queriendo a ella, que tenia que seguir luchando por conseguir de nuevo su amor.

Se levanto de la posición que tenia y volvió a dar al botón del ascensor para que este siguiese su camino hacia la azotea. Luna se preocupo, no sabia que la otra en realidad estaba pasándolo tan mal, por lo que la pidió disculpas y Hermione las acepto, pero no quiso decir nada sobre lo que Luna la había dicho.

Al abrirse las puertas metálicas de la caja de metal, la castaña salió disparada, casi llevándose por delante algún pobre camarero.

-¡Ya llegaron la novia y la madrina!- grito una mujer que Hermione identifico como Lavender, la desinhibida dama de honor.- ¡Ya puede empezar la fiesta!

Hermione tan solo se acerco a la mesa de bebidas que allí había y le pidió un whisky doble al encargado de estas. Necesitaba algo fuerte para quitarse todo el agobio que había reunido en ese ascensor. A pesar de todo, aun recordaba las palabras de la novia.

Se miro la mano izquierda, en donde tenia una fina cicatriz, apenas perceptible, pero que ella sabia que estaba ahí. El sello de las palabras del pelirrojo hace ya algo mas de 6 años. Sentía que esa cicatriz la quemaba, tenia que hacer algo para que ese malestar en la palma de su mano desapareciera, y lo antes posible, le quedaba poco tiempo.

La fiesta continuo. Las mujeres jóvenes, con el consentimiento de Minerva, quien estaba sentada en una silla por la escayola de su pierna tenia varias botellas vacías de vino regadas por el suelo a su alrededor, habían traído a un boys, que hizo que las hormonas de las que allí se encontraban se revolucionasen mas de lo que ya estaban.

Hermione tan solo miraba como Luna enrojecía hasta las orejas por los descarados movimientos que el joven hacia delante suya, incitándola a tocarle y a bailar con un ya casi desnudo musculitos. Según la castaña, demasiado artificial para ser real, pero también muy tentador para una buena noche.

La castaña algo mareada por la cantidad de whisky que había entrado en su cuerpo y recorrían sus venas miraba como ya todas las mujeres que allí estaban se desmelenaban. Las damas de honor intentaban ligar con unos pobres camareros que las rechazaban por decir que estaban trabajando pero que no perdían la panorámica de los generosos escotes que ambas mostraban sin pudor alguno.

Minerva le informaba a su sobrina el como saber complacer a un hombre, la mujer algo más borracha que cuando el boys había llegado, hablaba sin parar intentando vocalizar correctamente y Luna la escuchaba, se encontraba en el mismo estado que Hermione, mareada pero consciente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. La castaña tenia la amarga sensación de que la rubia sabia perfectamente como complacer a Ron, pero dejaba que su tía la informarse de todos los por menores que se le ocurriesen a la mujer.

Ya bien entrada la noche decidieron dar por finalizada la fiesta. Hermione recogió su bolso y se fijo que ni Pavarti ni Lavender se encontraban por la azotea, por lo que dedujo que al final habían convencido a los incautos camareros para pasar una buena noche en alguna cama. Ella se dirigió hacia Luna y Minerva, ya que la novia le había pedido con la mirada que la ayudase con su tía. Entre las dos cogieron a la mujer borracha y la bajaron en el ascensor, quedándose Hermione muy cerca de los botones por si a Luna le daba otra repentina ráfaga de sinceridad y la volvía hacer la mala faena de antes. Al llegar a la calle y a pesar de ser verano, una ráfaga de aire frió pasó por ellas, lo que hizo que Hermione se estremeciera. Una chaqueta se poso en sus hombros y se dio la vuelta para ver quien era el alma caritativa que allí estaba.

-Ya sabia yo que ibas a pasar frió llevando tan solo eso. Aquí el clima es mas húmedo que en Londres.- le dijo quien la había dejado la chaqueta.

-Gracias. ¿Qué hacéis por aquí?- mirando al resto de hombres detrás de Harry, que era el alma caritativa.

-Pues creo que tanto el padre de Luna como su tía se pusieron de acuerdo para decidir donde serian las despedidas de soltero.

-¿Estabais en el edificio?

-Si. La azotea, según me dijeron, esta dividida en dos. Por lo que estábamos en el mismo piso, pero sin poder ver ni escuchar lo que pasase en el otro lado.

-Vaya.

- Hermione. Ayúdame a meter a mi tía al coche por favor, yo sola no puedo.- le dijo Luna.

-Claro.- y así Minerva fue introducida al vehículo, quedándose dormida casi en el acto.

Ronald, un poco mas borracho que el resto pero mucho mejor que Minerva se acerco a Luna y le dio un fogoso beso que hizo que Hermione volviera la cabeza. Al final sabiendo que ninguno podría conducir, se ofreció Draco a llevarles, ya que el apenas tenia alcohol en sangre. Ya mañana recogería su coche. El resto de los hombres de la despedida se fueron cantando calle abajo. La castaña vio a dos de los invitados cantando tan alto como su voz les permitiese y a otro de ellos intentando que callasen, pero con poca efectividad. Otros que allí se encontraban decidieron unirse a la fiesta que los dos primeros llevaban yéndose calle abajo con ellos.

Arthur y el señor Lovegood quienes iban casi peor que la hermana del ultimo fueron enviados al coche de otro invitado, quien se encontraba tan bien como Draco y se ofreció a llevarlos a sus respectivos hogares, mas que nada, uno era su jefe, y no vendría mal cuidarle, ya que no era malo y la paga bastante buena, seria una desgracia si le pasase algo y el otro el padre de uno de sus compañeros y buen amigo.

-Esto...- llamo Draco a la pareja de morenos que seguían viendo el espectáculo que se daba en la calle.- En el coche de Luna no entráis, os puedo llamar un taxi si queréis.

-No pasa nada. Gracias, pero podemos ir dando un paseo, ¿verdad Hermione?- le dijo Harry.

-¿Eh? Si, claro.- contesto esta.

-¿Estáis seguros? Vuestra casa esta bastante lejos de aquí.- se unió Luna.

-Si, de verdad no pasa nada. Llevad a los alcohólicos a que duerman, será lo mejor.

-De acuerdo, pues, hasta mañana.- se despidió el rubio. Ronald se acerco hasta Hermione como pudo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego a Harry se le quedo mirando y dijo:

-Hazla daño y te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho, idiota.- pudo vocalizar con algo de dificultad pero consiguió que el otro lo entendiese.

-No te preocupes zanahoria, no le haré daño, vete a dormir tranquilo.

Ronald cabeceo y se metió al coche junto con Luna a quien abrazo y apoyo en su propio pecho, haciendo que los dos se durmieran abrazados. Draco entro por la puerta del conductor y agitando la mano por la ventanilla desapareció.

-Harry, yo estoy como Luna, ni muy bien ni muy mal, pero los tacones me están matando y la casa de Remus no pilla muy cerca como nos han recordado.

-Pues no vayamos a casa de Remus. Mi hotel esta mas cerca. Quédate a dormir allí.

-Eso me parece una buena idea.

Harry la cogió de la cintura con un brazo para ayudarla a caminar, ya que los zapatos era realmente molestos y con lo poco mareada que iba era suficiente como para parecer que no se podía mantener en pie, cuando no era totalmente cierto.

Llegaron al hotel y subieron a la habitación del moreno. Hermione se quedo con los ojos abiertos, eso era una suite de lujo. La cama era enorme, entrarían por lo menos 5 personas, había dos sofás en la sala anterior a donde la cama se encontraba con una tele enorme. Realmente preciosa.

-Eres un maldito fanfarrón.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por la habitación que tienes, es impresionante.

-Un poco lujosa, ¿verdad?

-¿Solo un poco?

-Jajaja. Vale, vale, bastante lujosa.

Hermione le dio un golpecito en el brazo y se dirigió hacia la cama para quitarse las sandalias. Necesitaba andar un poco descalza para saber que sus pies seguían estando donde por la tarde los había dejado. Puso los pies en el frió suelo y sintió como una ráfaga de alivio recorría su espalda.

-¿Quieres la ultima copa de la velada?- le pregunto el moreno desde el saloncito, donde se encontraba el mini-bar.

-No la voy a negar.

Tras unos minutos Harry entraba en la habitación con dos copas servidas con algún licor encontrado en el mini-bar. Le ofreció uno de los vasos y se sentó a su lado con el otro entre sus manos.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido la noche?- le pregunto Harry.

-Bien, quitando que cuando subíamos por el ascensor a Luna le dio por dejarnos encerradas en el.

-Tienes claustrofobia.

-Eso es algo que yo se de sobra, pero ella no.

-¿Y para que hizo eso?

-Quería hablar conmigo.

-¿Y que te dijo?

-Que Ron me quería pero que a ella la amaba. Ese es el resumen.

-Espero que con eso aceptes a rendirte en tu poco cuerda idea de separarlos.

-No creo.

-Cabezota.

-Siempre.

Se quedaron callados durante un buen tiempo mientras degustaban los líquidos alcohólicos que tenían cada uno en un vaso. A Harry no le gustaba que Hermione se hubiera obsesionado tanto con todo eso de la boda, parecía que la había abierto los ojos para darse cuenta de que quería a alguien a su lado lo antes posible, y se había decantado por el camino fácil, eso haría que cayera en picado cuando viese que el zanahoria realmente amaba a Luna. No quería eso para la castaña, no se lo merecía, ella merecía a alguien que realmente la amase por lo que era.

Hermione no sabia que pensar. El alcohol tomado abotonaba su mente, no podía pensar con claridad, pero retazos de su vida se le pasaban por la cabeza. Todos los hombres con quien se había acostado no la conocían como era en realidad, solo Ronald había sido quien lo hacia sabiendo perfectamente quien era ella, sus sueños, sus pensamientos, sus miedos y debilidades. Tan solo Ronald la conocía así. No, no era el único. Harry también conocía todo eso.

Ambos como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo se miraron a los ojos. Verde contra marron. No sabían por que pero sus cuerpos se iban acercando hasta que llegaron a estar a milímetros de rozar los labios del otro. Ambos sabían que eso no seria lo correcto, no podían mal gastar esa amistad que tenían. Pero cada uno por una razón decidieron romper las distancias existentes. El beso en un principio era suave, pero poco a poco se fue intensificando llegando incluso a volverse realmente fogoso y delirante.

Harry soltó el vaso que tenia entre sus manos sin saber donde había quedado, y con ellas agarro la cintura de Hermione, abrazándola, no quería que esta se fuera de su lado. Ella, dejando su copa en la mesilla que había a un lado de la cama, entrelazo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno, permitiendo así que el beso se intensificara aun más si eso era posible, permitiendo el contacto de sus lenguas.

Se fueron recostando en la mullida cama, el encima de ella, haciendo que sus manos se perdieran entre las ropas del otro. Hermione desabrochando los botones de la camisa de Harry, Harry bajando la cremallera del vestido de Hermione. Parecían sincronizados, sus manos se movían a la vez.

Al final el vestido azul fue despojado, al igual que la negra camisa. Los dos se tocaban. Ambos se habían visto con bañadores, habían visto el cuerpo del otro, pero nunca habían llegado al punto donde ahora se encontraban.

Hermione desabrocho el pantalón del moreno haciendo que este se deslizara. Los dos se miraron, de nuevo marrón contra verde. Harry no quería que Hermione sufriese mas, sabia que siempre lo había pasado mal con sus relaciones, no quería que se rompiese, que llorase de nuevo como la había visto en algunas ocasiones. Eso le partía el alma, la encontraba tan vulnerable e indefensa que no era la Hermione que el conocía por eso quería borrar con sus caricias y besos lo que ella sufriese en ese momento. Hermione por su lado quería volver a sentir lo que sentía cuando estaba con Ronald, esa complementación que había existido y que con ninguno de sus amantes posteriores había vuelto a sentir, sabia que solo con el pelirrojo y ahora con el moreno había esa simultaneidad que había estado buscando tanto tiempo, quería volver a disfrutar de las sensaciones perdidas durante mucho tiempo.

El moreno la volvió a besar como si la vida dependiese de ello. Mientras la fue despojando del sujetador lanzándolo a alguna parte de la habitación, no sabia donde exactamente, pero no le importaba en ese momento. La acaricio los senos dulcemente y ella le pasaba la mano por su espalda acariciándola tiernamente.

Al final las dos ultimas prendas que quedaban en ellos fueron desapareciendo, sabiendo que ya habían sobrepasado la barrera impuesta por ambos y sin palabras dichas en voz alta desde que se conocieron, los dos estaban totalmente desnudos. Harry acaricio la figura de la castaña mientras besaba su cuello con tal mimo que el no entendía, nunca había sido tan cuidadoso con otra mujer, pero con Hermione no podía evitarlo. Su mano llego hasta su sexo, acariciándolo con más énfasis que con cualquier otra parte de la anatomía femenina que debajo suyo se encontraba, llegando a sus oídos los suaves gemidos que la joven dejaba escapar de su boca.

Levanto la mirada y la vio, totalmente sonrojada, con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, totalmente a su merced. No pudo evitarlo y la volvió a besar, y ella le correspondió con la misma pasión que el demostraba con ello.

-Harry...- dijo la castaña cuando el beso termino, era una indicación muda, pero concisa de lo que quería.

El no la hizo esperar, se coloco entre las piernas de la joven y la penetro. Ambos soltaron un fuerte gemido de placer. La volvió a besar, no podía evitarlo, los ya muy rojos labios de ella le llamaban a gritos.

Empezó el movimiento, y como ambos esperaban muy bien sincronizados, los gemidos salían de ambas bocas llenando el vació de la habitación. Los movimientos se fueron acelerando poco a poco. Hermione apretaba los hombros de su acompañante llegándole a clavar las uñas cada vez más fuerte a medida que los movimientos se hacían mas frenéticos y placenteros.

Los gemidos fueron cada vez mas fuertes hasta que los dos llegaron al orgasmo en una complementación perfecta. Gritaron los nombres del otro a la vez.

-¡Harry!

-¡Hermione!

Y tras esto el callo encima del pecho de ella. El ojiverde no sabia lo que había pasado en realidad, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Salió de ella y se tumbo sobre la cama boca arriba atrayendo hacia él el fino cuerpo de quien había sido su amante hasta hacia unos pocos minutos. La abrazo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Ella se dejo envolver por esos fuertes brazos apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho bien definido, pero sin llegar al exceso, de el.

Así poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos, aun faltaba algunas horas para que amaneciese, y el sueño y el alcohol ingerido era necesario desecharlo para afrontar el día siguiente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tengo un poquito de prisa, asique no digo mucho mas, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y que me dejeis muchos reviews!<strong>_

_**Un besazo para todos!**_


	10. 10º Día

_**DÍA 10**_

La primera en despertar fue Hermione. Se quedo mirando la cara de un aun dormido Harry, se veía tan relajado y sereno, le parecía imposible que fuera el mismo Harry Potter que había conocido en la universidad, parecía realmente increíble.

Todos los detalles de la anoche anterior embargaron su mente. Había sentido muchísimas cosa que ya creía perdidas. Un cariño extremo había circulado entre ambos, se habían sentido a gusto, se conocían. Y ahí era donde estaba el problema. Eso había ido demasiado lejos, no podía dejar que todo se volviera a repetir. Era su mejor amigo, era necesario para su vida no perder eso, pero sabia que había dado un paso en falso. Ella se había auto impuesto el recuperar a Ronald, no quería que nadie mas se metiera en su vida.

Se separo lo mas lentamente posible del calor que el torso y los brazos del moreno la infundían, para dar paso a la fría vuelta a la realidad. Se levanto de la cama sin despertar a quien se encontraba en la cama. Busco su ropa interior que había sido lanzada muy lejos. Se puso el vestido y se metió al baño para por lo menos peinarse, prefería no ducharse allí, el agua de la ducha podía despertar al durmiente y eso no seria bueno para lo que tenia pensado hacer. Salió de nuevo y busco en el escritorio con que contaba la habitación una hoja y un bolígrafo, y se dispuso a escribir lo que pensaba.

_Harry:_

_No quiero estropear nada. Si digo que me arrepiento plenamente de lo que ocurrió anoche mentiría, pero tampoco estuvo bien._

_Lo que paso entre nosotros fue algo que ni tu ni yo pensamos lo suficiente, nos dejamos llevar. Lo mejor seria olvidarnos de ello. Yo tengo que arruinar una boda, y tu volver a ser el mismo casanova que eras hace un tiempo. Dentro de unos años lo recordaremos y nos reiremos, y seguramente le echaremos la culpa al alcohol._

_Vuelve a Londres. La empresa con Sirius solo y sin ti corre riesgo a quedar en quiebra. Ya nos veremos cuando vuelva y te contare como me ha ido todo. No se si necesitare una copa para celebrarlo o una para desahogar la penas, pero espero que tu me acompañes a tomarla._

_No me llames en estos días en los que me quede en Dublín, ya hablaremos cuando nos veamos en Londres. Ya buscare yo algo para decir porque no estamos prometidos y el porque tu te has ido._

_Gracias por toda tu ayuda._

_Un beso._

_Te quiere._

_Hermione._

Al terminar la carta la dejo sobre la almohada donde ella había pasado la noche y dejando encima el supuesto anillo de compromiso, cogió las sandalias de Tonks en una mano, el bolso en otra, y salió de la habitación sin hacer ningún otro ruido. Llamo a un taxi y se fue.

Al llegar a casa de sus primos se dio cuenta que aun era muy temprano y que estos seguían dormidos. Eso era lo mejor, así no tendría que dar explicaciones ni mentir descaradamente, no tenia la mente entera para poder dar buenas excusas. Subió a su habitación, se quito el vestido y se lanzo sobre su cama. Ya tendría el resto del día para poder analizar bien lo sucedido y sobre sus decisiones. Cerro los ojos y se durmió profundamente.

Un par de horas después de todo esto, Harry se despertaba intentando tocar la suave piel que sabia que tendría que estar a su lado, pero no encontró nada. Sus manos tan solo llegaron hacia una hoja de papel y un anillo puestos encima de la almohada. La cogió, abrió los ojos intentándose acostumbrar a la claridad que entraba por el ventanal, se puso las gafas y leyó la nota dejada por Hermione.

Al terminar tan solo pudo arrugarla entre una de su manos y lanzarla lo mas lejos que podía. Estaba furioso, decepcionado y triste, aun no sabia porque. Si ella le pedía eso, eso seria lo que el hiciese.

Lo primero que hizo al levantarse fue llamar al servicio de habitaciones para poder pedirles que le cogiesen el primer vuelo hacia Londres que saliese ese día. Cuando le confirmaron la hora miro el reloj y dijo que le reservasen un pasaje. Se vistió y recogió todo lo que se encontraba en la habitación haciendo de nuevo su maleta. Guardo el anillo en su bolsillo del pantalón, no quería verlo en ese momento. Bajo a recepción y pago la cuenta. Llamo un taxi y se fue dirección al aeropuerto, aun le faltaba dos horas para que saliese su vuelo, pero no podía permanecer mas tiempo en esa habitación, no con todo lo que allí había vivido.

Durante el vuelo estuvo pensando en todo lo que le carcomía por dentro, no sabia que era eso que sentía, nunca antes había experimentado nada así. Le dolía la decisión de Hermione, le dolía todo lo que le puso en la nota, y le dolía aun mas el no haberse despedido de ella.

Ya por la tarde llego a su casa, donde seguramente se encontraba su padrino. Pero eso a el le daba absolutamente igual. Lo único que quería era no pensar en nada mas. Con lo que había sacado en claro en el avión le era suficiente por un día.

Se tiro sobre el sofá y tapándose los ojos con uno de sus brazos. Hasta que alguien, al oír la puerta principal, se acerco al moreno.

-¿Ya estas aquí? Creía que te pensabas quedar hasta la boda, si es que esta se realizaba.- dijo Sirius.

-Y se realizara. El idiota de Ron esta muy enamorado de Luna. Algo muy fuerte tiene que pasar para que esta no se llegue a celebrar.

-Entonces, ¿por qué has vuelto?

-Problemas.- dijo simple y llanamente.

-¿Qué tipo de problemas?

-Personales y de otras personas. Es una historia muy larga para contar ahora.

-Tengo tiempo.

-Pero yo no tengo ganas.

-Como quieras.- y el moreno mayor se dispuso a salir del salón para realizar lo que estaba haciendo antes de que su ahijado llegase.

Harry seguía en la misma posición que cuando esa conversación empezó. El brazo no se había movido de sus ojos, no quería ver a nadie. Recordó algunas palabras de su padrino antes de que se fuera hacia Dublín. También la insistencia que siempre había tenido Hermione para que se abriese mas con su padrino. Prefirió hacerla caso, aunque esas palabras perteneciesen a la Hermione del pasado, eran importantes. Además, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y el mas cercano era el loco irresponsable de Sirius.

-Tenias razón.- le dijo antes de que el del pelo largo saliese por la puerta.

-¿En que tenia razón? Es muy raro que tu me des la razón.

-En todo lo que me dijiste antes de que me fuera a Dublín.

-¿Me puedes refrescar la memoria?

-Tenias razón en que la echaba de menos, en que me mentía e intentaba convencerme a mi mismo. Tenias razón en todo lo que me decías de Hermione.

Sirius al escuchar esas palabras fue donde su ahijado, se sentó en el suelo al lado del sofá mirando fijamente la cabeza del menor.

-¿Me puedes explicar que quieres decir con todo eso?

Harry quito por fin el brazo de su cara y giro la cabeza para mirar fijamente los ojos grises que le observaban intentando leerle la mente.

-Estoy enamorado de Hermione.- cuatro simples palabras salieron de sus labios, pero cargadas de mucho significado.

Ninguno dijo nada mas. Harry al haber ya soltado en voz alta lo que llevaba dentro decidió dirigirse hacia su habitación y deshacer la maleta, esa que había dejado tirada en algún lugar de la entrada.

Sirius no se movió del sitio, seguía sentado en el suelo apoyando la cabeza en el brazo del sofá. Su pequeño ahijado por fin se había dado cuenta de lo que ya casi todo el mundo sabia, ya era un paso importante. Solo faltaba saber lo que pensaba Hermione, pero también sabia que no tenia que haber pasado nada bueno para que Harry volviera tan rápidamente y ella permaneciese allí, aun con la idea de recuperar a su antiguo amor. Esto seria muy complicado.

De nuevo en Dublín, Hermione seguía dormida, no había bajado ni a comer, estaba realmente agotada. Ya por la tarde abrió los ojos, de nuevo las imágenes de la noche anterior aparecieron por su mente.

-Espero que Harry no se haya enfadado mucho conmigo.- dijo en voz alta.

-¿Y por que se debería enfadar? ¿Qué le has hecho?- Tonks se encontraba en la puerta mirando si su prima estaba bien, se había preocupado al ver que no había bajado a comer.

Hermione no sabia que contestarla, lo mejor era decirla la mitad de todo lo que había pasado y parte de lo que tenia pensado decir al mundo.

-Voy a decirles a todo el mundo que no estamos prometidos.

-¿Y como lo vas a hacer?

-Aun no lo se, lo tengo que pensar.

En eso su teléfono sonó. Rogó a todos los dioses existentes que no fuera el moreno quien llamase, si era así no se lo cogería. Miro la pantallita y vio, para su alivio, que era Ronald.

-¿Diga?- dijo con voz esperanzada.

_-¿Qué te parecería pasar esta noche tranquila e ir a cenar algo de lo que a nosotros nos gusta?_

-Una muy buena idea.- eso era lo mejor que necesitaba en ese momento.

-_Genial. Luna y yo te iremos a buscar dentro de un rato. Dile al miope de tu prometido que se apure, así iremos los cuatro._

¿Por qué el pelirrojo tenia que haber nombrado a Harry? Sus ánimos se esfumaron, le había vuelto a recordar lo que tenia que decir e imaginarse hipotéticamente, lo que el moreno estaría haciendo en ese momento.

-Esto...Harry no esta. Se ha tenido que ir a Londres.

-_Vaya, ¿y eso? Me empezaba a caer bien ese cuatro ojos._

-Cosas del trabajo. Esto...Ron, luego te tengo que contar algo relacionado con Harry.

-_Vale. Bueno, pues iremos los tres. ¡Yo solo con mis dos chicas favoritas! Me gusta el plan._

-Jejeje. No te emociones o Luna se enfadara seriamente contigo.

-_Tienes razón...no le digas nada de lo que he dicho, jejeje._

-Será un secreto.

-_Hasta dentro de un rato, Herms. Te quiero. Un beso._

-Un beso Ron. Yo también te quiero.

Y colgó dejando el teléfono sobre la cama y ella volviéndose a recostar en ella.

-¿Vas a salir?- le pregunto Tonks que seguía en la puerta.

-Si. Se puede decir que tendremos una noche tranquila. No cenare aquí, pero si vendré pronto.

-De acuerdo. No te preocupes.- y la morena le brindo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Me voy arreglar. Parece que hoy he estado más desnuda que vestida.- dijo mirándose y viendo que estaba en ropa interior.

-¿Y eso por que?- le pregunto Tonks.

-No...esto...no pienses en cosas que no son, jejeje.- se sonrojo en extremo la castaña e intento desviar la atención de su cuñada.- Lo digo porque como desde que llegue anoche he dormido así, pues...

-¡Oh! Vale. Si será mejor que te cambies.- y dicho esto salió.

Hermione suspiro. Había hablado de mas, menos mal que supo salir bien del percance. Se ducho y vistió con unos vaqueros y una camiseta azul marino. Bajo al salón donde se sentó con Remus para hablar un rato con el hasta que la viniesen a buscar. Mas que los novios y amigos, parecían un contrato de taxis con ella.

Al final aparecieron y se había reunido uno mas con ellos, Draco también había sido invitado y no se pudo negar, por lo que había sido arrastrado.

Ronald propuso a Remus y Tonks que les acompañaran pero ambos se miraron de reojo y declinaron la oferta. Hermione se sentía mal. ¿Que podía hacer? Solo esperaba que no interrumpiera nada cuando llegase por la noche.

Así los cuatro se fueron a cenar al local preferido de Ronald, un pequeño restaurante pero acogedor.

En un momento dado Hermione dijo que iba al baño y Luna insistió en acompañarla. Ya en el pequeño baño la rubia decidió entablar una de esas conversaciones que tanto le gustaban, llenas de sinceridad.

-Hermione, te quiero contar algo.

-Me alegro que por lo menos hayas elegido un lugar no tan reducido como un ascensor.

-Siento eso de verdad. No sabia que lo estabas pasando tan mal.

-¿Mi palidez no te dijo nada?

-Creí que era un poco exagerado. Lo siento de verdad, espero que no me guardes rencor.

-No te preocupes, todo esta olvidado, tu no sabias eso.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?

-Nada importante. Solo que me parece imposible que en realidad me vaya a casar con Ron en 5 días. Somos tan diferentes...

-Ya...pero, ¿en que te sientes diferente con el? Parecéis coordinaros muy bien.

-En algunos gustos. Por ejemplo, ¿tu sabias que a Ronald le encantan los karaokes?

-Si. Siempre le han gustado. Muchas veces íbamos Draco, el y yo a uno con algunos compañeros mas a pasar un buen rato.

-Pues la verdad es que yo odio cantar. No tengo oído, desafino en todas las notas, ni siquiera encuentro el ritmo bien. Soy un desastre.

Hermione miro a la chica, la verdad parecía realmente apenada por no cantar bien. Y por esa misma imagen un brillo se asomo a los ojos de la castaña, esto seria interesante.

-Por cierto, que me estoy dando cuenta ahora, no llevas el anillo de prometida.- prosiguió la mas joven.

-¿Ah?- se miro la mano y efectivamente recordó que había dejado el anillo con Harry. Un poco de melancolía cubrió las facciones de su rostro.- Si, esto...mejor lo cuento en la mesa. No quiero recordarlo mucho.

-Esta bien.

Las dos salieron y se volvieron a reunir con los dos hombres que les esperaban en la mesa. Ronald había devorado el solo la mitad de lo que habían pedido.

-Jijiji. Mi amor.- le llamo Luna.- Me encanta ver como disfrutas comiendo.

-Es que me gusta mucho esto.

-Ya lo notamos todos, Ronald. No hace falta que lo jures.- hablo Draco.

Todos se rieron. Al final Luna miro a los ojos a Hermione y se volvió de nuevo hacia su prometido.

-Ron. Hermione nos tiene que contar algo sobre su prometido.- Ronald dejo de comer para mirar alternativamente de Luna a la castaña y luego de nuevo a Luna. Draco se acomodo mejor, tenia curiosidad para saber porque habían dicho que ella y uno de sus socios estaban prometidos cuando no era verdad.

-¿Qué pasa, Herms?

-Nada importante.- Hermione pensaba que decir en ese momento.- La verdad es que Harry y yo no estamos prometidos.

A Ronald eso no le gusto mucho. Su cara se volvió lo mas seria que podía ser. Quería saber que era todo eso.

-¿Me lo puedes explicar?- dijo.

-Pues el caso es que el en realidad me lo pidió.- mentía descaradamente.- Pero yo no le di una respuesta clara. No dije que si, pero tampoco que no. Así que el asumió que era una afirmación. Cuando se presento aquí y lo dijo delante de todos no podía montar una escena, así que me lo callé. Pero anoche lo hablamos, le devolví el anillo y el volvió a Londres donde su padrino le necesitaba con urgencia. Eso es todo.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste?- le reprocho el ojiazul.

-Ron, no quería preocuparte con tonterías mías. Además estos son tus días, disfrútalos.

-Pero no son tonterías. ¿El te molestaba? ¿Te obligo a decir delante de todos que si lo estabais?

-¡No! Fue decisión mía. El no tiene la culpa de nada, de nada.- las dos ultimas palabras las dijo demasiado bajo, cosa que solo el rubio logro escuchar ya que se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto asustada Luna.

-Si.- levanto al cabeza.- Todo esta bien. ¿Que os parece si os llevo a un lugar que se me acaba de ocurrir? Nos lo pasaremos bien.

Todos aceptaron, por lo que pagaron todo lo que comió el pelirrojo y los platos de Draco y Luna. Hermione no había comido nada, no tenia hambre, parecía que el apetito había desaparecido, un nudo muy incomodo se le alojo en la boca del estomago, y aun no sabia porque era.

Hermione y Draco andaban por delante, la pareja feliz les seguía unos pasos mas atrás. Entonces Draco quiso saber que era todo lo que allí pasaba.

-Herms.- la llamo.

-Tu nunca me llamas así. O por lo menos no sueles llamarme así.¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué mientes de esa manera?

-¿A que te refieres?

-La historia de lo de que no estas prometida, no es cierta.

-No, no lo es. Harry jamás me ha propuesto nada. Ni siquiera somos pareja.- eso hizo que el nudo se agrandara un poco mas.

-¿Entonces por que hicisteis toda esa función? ¿En realidad por que vino el a Dublín? ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?

-A lo que vino si era cierto. Viajo a Dublín por mi cumpleaños, en los últimos años siempre lo hemos celebrado juntos, el mío y el suyo. El resto...lo siento Draco, aun no te lo puedo contar. Pero te prometo que algún día te lo contare, cuando todo esto pase.

-De acuerdo. Esperare la verdad con paciencia.

-Siempre has sido muy paciente. Jejeje. Bueno ya hemos llegado.

Los dos se dieron la vuelta para mostrar a la pareja donde habían llegado. Draco al ver el cartel sonrió, a Ronald se le ilumino la cara y se le dibujo una extensa sonrisa de felicidad en la cara. Luna solo puso cara de terror, empalideció y miro a la morena realmente asustada.

El cartel que había encima de la puerta, luminoso y brillante, decía todo por lo que la ojiazul se había puesto pálida, este decía: KARAOKE CHEER´S

Ronald entro arrastrando a su prometida, hacia muchísimo tiempo que no entraba en un karaoke y le apetecía muchísimo pasar un buen rato hay dentro con sus amigos y todavía novia.

El local estaba bastante lleno pero consiguieron encontrar una mesa libre donde se sentaron los cuatro. Ronald derrochaba alegría mientras que Luna se sentaba en su silla intentando pasar desapercibida.

La gente cantaba las canciones que en la pantalla aparecían, todos bastante bien había que reconocer. El micrófono pasaba de una mesa a otra, y para desgracia de Luna, el tan diabólico objeto, a su parecer, llego a la mesa de ellos.

Ronald lo cogió y dijo unas palabras.

-Amigos.- llamo a la concurrencia.- Hoy quiero decirles que dentro de 5 días me caso y tengo a mi lado a mi fabulosa futura esposa.- todos los que en el local se encontraban estallaron en gritos y felicitaciones para la pareja.- Y me encantaría que ella cante una canción. Por favor Luna...

-No, no, no. Ronald, por favor no me hagas esto. Yo no quiero cantar.- decía muy asustada la mas joven.

-No seas vergonzosa cariño. Canta solo una canción.- le dijo el rubio.

-No es por vergüenza es que...

-Ya Ron.- se metió Hermione.- no ves que no quiere, no la insistas mas.- y quito el micrófono de las manos de su amigo.

Ronald se sentó en su sitio mirando a Luna con cara preocupada. Nunca la había visto de esa forma y eso le preocupaba muchísimo.

-Bueno, vemos que la muchacha es un poco vergonzosa.- empezó hablar la morena por el aparato.- Pero no hay de que preocuparse.- todas las miradas de hombres en su mayoría se clavaban en ella.- Porque la muchacha cantara para todos ustedes, ¿a que si Luna?- y haciendo un movimiento con el micrófono se lo paso a la rubia.

Esta fue levantada con ayuda de Ronald y roja como un tomate. Miro a Hermione con cara acusatoria. No sabia que hacer. Todos la aplaudían y pareció que surgió efecto, porque se envalentono y comenzó la letra.

_**Desde el ruido del mundo,  
>desde el giro de un carrusel,<br>de la piel a lo más hondo,  
>desde el fondo de mi ser.<br>de este inútil orgullo,  
>y del silencio que hay en mí,<br>desde estas ganas mías de vivir...**_

Empezó a cantar en voz baja, apenas se la escuchaba, pero los tres que estaban mas cercanos a ella pudieron apreciar que en realidad no tenia dotes para la música. Literalmente, estaba destrozando la canción.

_**Quiero decirte que te amo,  
>quiero decirte que eres mío,<br>que no te cambio por ninguno,  
>que por tenerte desvarío.<strong>_

_**Quiero decirte que te amo,  
>porque eres tan igual a mí,<br>cuando por nada discutimos,  
>y luego te cierras en ti.<strong>_

Fue subiendo poco a poco el volumen. Todos estaban callados, pero Hermione estaba segura que pronto vería chorros de sangre salir de las orejas de todos los allí congregados a causa de la rotura de los tímpanos. Apenas se escuchaban la respiración de los espectadores.

_**Del peor de mis fallos,  
>del error por el que pagué,<br>de un teléfono del centro  
>de mis ganas de vencer.<br>De la dicha que siento,  
>y de esta fiebre mía por ti,<br>desde que me enseñaste a sonreír...**_

Ronald la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos al igual que la boca. Su prometida cantaba realmente mal, mejor pensado, eso era quedarse corto. Luna se giro hacia el, y al saberse la canción y con la confianza ya bastante en alto, le cantaba a el, se la estaba dedicando. Hermione solo miraba eso. La verdad es que Luna podía afrontar cualquier cosa que se le presentara.

_**Quiero decirte que te amo,  
>quiero decirte: estoy aquí, (estoy aquí)<br>aunque me aleje de tu lado  
>tras la ventana de un taxi.<strong>_

_**Debo decirte que te amo  
>porque es mi única verdad, (mi única verdad)<br>tú no me sueltes de la mano,  
>aunque podamos terminar.<strong>_

Se escucho otra voz que iba haciendo los coros. Hermione se asombro al ver a Ronald de pie al lado de Luna cantando con ella, pero dejándola el protagonismo, con una sonrisa de enamorado en sus labios. Draco comenzó a dar palmadas para apoyarles siguiendo el ritmo de la melodía.

_**Desde el blanco de la página,  
>desde mi fragilidad,<br>desde mi carta te cuento,  
>de mi sinceridad.<br>Quiero decirte que te amo,  
>quiero decirte que eres mío, (que eres mío)<br>que no te cambio por ninguno,**_

_**que por tenerte desvarío.**_

Ya todo el bar seguía el ejemplo del ojigris y empezaron a dar palmas para apoyar a la pareja. Hermione miraba atónita, todo el mundo apoyaba a Luna, y su verdadera intención había sido dejar un poco en ridículo a la prometida de su mejor amigo. Tenia que reconocerlo, la muchacha tenia valentía. Se le escapo una risa divertida, y resignada empezó a dar palmas con los demás y a cantar la canción como ya hacían todos, incluido Draco.

_**Quiero decirte que te amo  
>quiero decirte estoy aquí, (estoy aquí)<br>aunque me aleje de tu lado  
>tras la ventana de un taxi.<strong>_

_**Quiero decirte que te amo,  
>quiero decirte que (eres mío), (que tú eres mío)<br>que no te cambio por ninguno,  
>porque eres como yo, porque...<strong>_

_**quiero decirte que te amo, te amo  
>te amo.<strong>_

La canción había sido finalizada por un beso apasionado de la pareja, que seguía de pie delante de todos quienes les vitoreaban y aplaudían eufóricos. Al terminar la velada salieron del karaoke para dirigirse ya a sus casas. Los cuatro riéndose por el principio de ridículo de Luna, que luego no había terminado como tal.

-Mi amor, cantas verdaderamente mal.- le dijo Ronald a la mala cantante que estaba agarrada a su brazo.

-Cada uno tiene sus defectos. ¿Tan mal lo he hecho?- le pregunto.

-No, al final no ha estado tan mal.

-¿De verdad?

-No.- movió la cabeza el pelirrojo negando.- Cariño, lo haces realmente fatal.- y ambos se echaron a reír.

Por su lado Draco escuchaba la conversación de los prometidos, al igual que Hermione, con una sonrisa en la cara por lo bien que se llevaban.

-Has sido muy cruel.- le dijo a la castaña.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy convencido de que sabias que Luna no cantaba bien y odiaba esos sitios.

-Me conoces bien.- le contesto ella.- Pero al final no ha sido tan catastrófico.

Draco sonrió y siguieron andando. La primera en ser depositada en casa fue Hermione. Se despidió de los otros y entro a la casa. Remus y Tonks tendrían que estar ya durmiendo, así que se dirigió a su cuarto, se puso el pijama y se tumbo en la cama. La tarde había sido muy divertida, ella también hacia una eternidad que no iba a un karaoke. Tendría que llevar a Harry a uno. Pero deshecho la idea cuando recordó de nuevo todo. Seguro que el ya estaba en Londres odiándola por lo que le había hecho. Mejor se ocupaba de eso cuando volviese. Y después de esto se dispuso a dormir, aunque fue muy intermitente no permitiéndola descansar como ella desearía.

* * *

><p><strong>FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!<strong>

**Se que llevo unas cuantas semanas sin actualizar y lo siento muchisimo espero que no esteis muy enfadados.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y he de decir que la cancion es de Laura Pausini, no es mi cantante preferida (Soy mas de Rock y Heavy), pero la cancion me pegaba totalmente para el capitulo.**

**Quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi mejor amiga Mai, que ultimamente no lo estamos pasando muy bien con algunas personillas, pero oye, si cayesemos bien a todo el mundo la vida seria muy aburrida, jejejeje, la cancion es muy romanticona pero si quitamos la parte de amor y la ponemos de amistad...mmm, que amistad mas empalagosa, jajaja. Te quiero mucho y lo sabes!**

**Para el resto, muchas gracias por los reviews, para los que me añadís como favorito (a mi o a mis historias) no sabeis lo que animais y la ilusion que me hace el que os guste alguna historia mia.**

**Espero actualizar el siguiente capitulo mas rapido la proxima vez.**

**Un besazo para todos!**


	11. 11º Día

_**DÍA 11**_

Como ya suponía, esa noche no durmió nada. Se pasaba el tiempo dando vueltas por la cama y viendo pasar las horas del reloj de la mesilla. Eso la desesperaba. Pensaba levantarse pero algo la decía que lo mejor seria quedarse en la cama todo el día. No tenia ánimos de nada, absolutamente nada. Solo quería estar tumbada, sin comer ni moverse.

Intento conciliar de nuevo el sueño pero no podía. Había algo que rondaba por su cabeza, pero no llegaba a concretar que era exactamente. Sabia que era una mezcla entre las ideas que se le pasaban por la cabeza para evitar la boda, la sensación de que Draco la leía la mente y sabia lo que pensaba hacer, una parte de remordimiento por querer hacer daño a Ronald y a Luna, y finalmente Harry.

Sabia que lo que habían hecho no estaba bien. Habían ido demasiado lejos. Pero por una vez no pasaba nada, aunque tenia la amarga sensación de que le había utilizado deliberadamente. Ella en ese momento solo quería sentir el cariño de alguien, y el que encontró mas cercano fue el moreno.

No quería perderle, no quería que se separasen. Sabia que le necesitaba junto a ella, por algo era quien mas la conocía, pues aunque Ronald había sido su mejor amigo y le quería, tanto como para intentar pasar el resto de su vida con el, el puesto de confidente había sido relegado al ojiverde de Londres.

Unas lagrimas se le escaparon de los ojos al pensar que el moreno nunca la volvería hablar, era muy orgulloso y el saber que ella solo lo había utilizado, una sola noche, una sola vez, pero suficiente como para que el no quisiera saber nada más de ella en la vida.

Algo se le rompió en el pecho al pensar en eso. Fue doloroso, muy doloroso, como si miles de cristales, minúsculos pero muy afilados y cortantes, se hubiesen clavado hasta lo mas hondo de su ser.

Si toda su locura resultaba al final con el resultado de fallido, ya si que no le quedaría nadie a su lado, si que estaría sola. Una parte ya la había perdido completamente, según ella y bajo la vista de sus ojos, por lo que lo único que le quedaba era conseguir al pelirrojo.

Y sabia que eso era muy difícil, demasiado.

Se sentía deprimida. Como si una losa se hubiese alojado en su corazón. Y eso la afectaba a todo su cuerpo, lo sentía desganado, débil y dolorido. Aunque eso también podía ser que fuera porque llevaba varios días sin dormir bien, y sin llevarse alimento alguno al estomago, por lo menos el día anterior...

Cogió sus auriculares y se dedico a escuchar música, intentaba que fuera rápida y animada para intentar auto levantarse el animo. Pero no conseguía nada, tan solo le apetecía escuchar música romántica, melancólica y triste. Y al final es lo que hizo.

Así paso una hora, una hora en la que el llanto llego a ella, ahogándolo con la almohada para que el resto de los habitantes que en esa casa habitaban no los escuchasen. Mordió el cojín para evitar que los sonidos saliesen de su boca. Necesitaba explotar. Algo no iba bien del todo pero no lograba detallarlo con exactitud y eso la frustraba mas.

Al final se quito los auriculares y decidió cambiar de actividad. Lo de escuchar música solo la estaba poniendo peor. Cogió su libro de encima de la mesilla e intento concentrarse en la lectura, pero le era imposible, llevaba un buen rato pero no pasaba la página pues tenia que releer las líneas hasta 5 veces para poder entender lo que la decían.

Alguien llamo a su puerta y se seco las lágrimas que le quedaba por las mejillas. Tonks paso y la vio aun tumbada en la cama, cosa que preocupo muchísimo a la castaña.

-¿Qué te pasa Hermione? ¿Te encuentras mal?- la pregunto.

-Un poco.- no era falso, pero sabia que su prima se refería al tema de la salud física, Hermione estaba mal pero la mental.

-Lo mismo tienes algo de fiebre.- le puso una mano en la frente para comprobarlo.

-No creo, no soy propensa a la fiebre.

-Pues creo que tienes algunas décimas. Iré a buscar el termómetro.- y salió de la habitación.

Hermione se volvió a tumbar en la cama y se toco ella misma la frente. Se incorporo de nuevo y se vio en el espejo que tenia en frente, la verdad es que estaba muy colorada, pero eso podía ser por el llanto anterior.

Tonks volvió a entrar a la habitación con un termómetro en las manos y le obligo a ponérselo. Cuando paso el tiempo la castaña confirmo que su prima tenia un poco de fiebre. La recostó en la cama para que descansase, cosa que la aludida sabia imposible.

-Duerme un poco.- le aconsejo.- Iré a prepararte algo para que comas y que te ayude con eso.- y fue dirección a la salida.

-No, Tonks, no hace falta que hagas...- pero su cuñada ya había desaparecido de la habitación.- ...nada.

Intento hacerla caso y probo en volver a conciliar el sueño, pero como ya sabia, no lo consiguió. Tan solo miraba el blanco techo.

Al cabo de un rato la puerta se volvió abrir apareciendo por ella Remus con una bandeja y un par de platos en ella.

-Tonks me ha dicho que te subiera esto, que no te encontrabas bien y tenias fiebre.- le dijo.

-Gracias, pero no tengo hambre.- le contesto ella.

-Herms, tienes que comer. Los dos nos hemos dado cuenta que llevas un par de días que apenas te alimentas.

-No es nada.

-Así harás que el cuerpo se te agote y esto llegara a ser aun peor. Come algo, por favor.- le suplico su primo.

-El cuerpo no es lo que tengo agotado precisamente, si no la mente.

-Y eso afecta a tu cuerpo, y este a su vez hace que tengas fiebre...es un circulo vicioso, come algo.

-De acuerdo.- suspiro y se incorporo.- Pero solo el caldo, no me entra nada sólido.

-Algo es algo. Tomate el caldo por lo menos, pero que yo te vea.- y dejando la bandeja sobre las piernas de ella se sentó en la cama junto a su prima.

Hermione cogió la cuchara y se dispuso a intentar tragar el caldo. La verdad es que le costaba muchísimo, parecía que su garganta se había cerrado totalmente y no dejaba pasar nada, ni siquiera su propia saliva.

-Hermione.- la volvió a llamar el castaño con voz seria.

-Dime.- mientras se llevaba otra cuchara a la boca.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Que tengo fiebre.

-¿Y por que tienes fiebre?

-Tu mismo lo has dicho, mi cuerpo esta agotado.

-Y tu has dicho que no era el cuerpo, si no la mente. Que se pasea por esa cabecita.

-Muchas cosas, ninguna definida, y cada cual peor a la anterior.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde esta Harry? Ayer no lo vi.

Otra puñalada se clavo en su pecho. Sabia que nadie conocía lo que había pasado entre ellos, ninguno tenia la culpa de que el se hubiese ido, seguramente muy resentido por todo, pero la molestaba que hablaran de el.

-Volvió a Londres. Su padrino le necesitaba para algo de la empresa.

-¿Y no se despidió de nadie?

-No.

-¿Ni siquiera de ti?

-Ni siquiera de mi.- eso la hizo descubrir la solución de alguno de sus pensamientos.

A pesar de haberle dicho que no la llamara en los días que quedaban de estar ella en Dublín, de que ya se verían cuando volviese, tenia la esperanza de que el no la hiciese caso y por lo menos la llamase para despedirse y decirla que efectivamente se iba a Londres. Pero nada, ni eso. El día anterior no había escuchado su voz, y la echaba en falta. Estaba tan acostumbrada de hablarse por lo menos una vez al día durante 5 años que el haber pasado tan solo 24 horas sin noticias de el la dolía muchísimo.

-Eso es muy raro. Parecíais muy unidos, los mejores amigos del mundo.

-Si.

-¿Paso algo entre los dos?

-Una discusión tonta que arreglare cuando vuelva a Londres.

-Bueno. Ya veras como todo se arregla. Una amistad como la vuestra no se rompe tan fácilmente.- y dándole una caricia por el pelo la sonrió para animarla un poco.

Hermione sabia que una buena amistad como la que tenían ellos no se rompería por tonterías, y serian capaces de solucionar cualquier problema, menos lo que había pasado. Se habían acostado y eso era el peor de los problemas en una amistad. Como se decía el sexo a una amistad es como un iceberg al Titanic...en cuanto entra liquido por el agujero, se hunde todo. Ella quería que todo volviese a lo de antes, pero no sabia lo que pensaría el.

Pero delante de su primo tan solo pudo asentir.

-¿Hay algún problema mas?- le pregunto.

-No, bueno si.- quería solucionar todos los posibles de la forma más sencilla posible, aunque fuera mintiéndole a Remus. El, desde niños, la había ayudado en todo.

-Tengo miedo de perder también a Ronald.

-A Harry aun no lo has perdido. Tu misma has dicho que era una tontería que la arreglaras pronto.

-Ya, pero...¿y si no es así?

-Lo será, estoy seguro. ¿Y que pasa con Ronald?

-Tengo miedo de perder a mi otro mejor amigo después de que se case con Luna.

-Conozco a Ron desde hace años. Desde que éramos unos chiquillos todos. Hay que reconocer que para Ron tu eres su debilidad, siempre se ha desvivido por hacerte sonreír. Y aunque en lo que antes tu tenias exclusividad ahora se parta por la mitad no significa que te deje de querer como lo hace.

-¿Y si...?

-Nada de hipótesis. Duerme un poco. Le diré a Tonks que no te has comido la carne por que estabas tan cansada que te estabas durmiendo.

-Gracias.

-Duerme.- y le dio un dulce beso en la frente, lo mismo que ambos hacían al otro cuando caían enfermos de niños, lo mismo que la madre de ella y por lo tanto la tía de el les hacia diciendo que con eso se curarían antes.

Remus salió por la puerta. El hablar con su primo siempre la ayudaba y ahora si notaba el cansancio que su cuerpo clamaba. Necesitaba dormir y sin que nadie la molestase. Se levanto de la cama y apago su teléfono. Ninguna llamada la molestaría en algunas horas. Quien llamase durante ese tiempo y si luego ella veía que era importante, ya le llamaría mas tarde.

Se tumbo en la cama tapándose hasta las orejas. Estarían en verano y el calor de la calle seria bastante considerable, pero ella tenia algo de frió, por lo que prefería taparse bien para sentirse mas a gusto.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando paso a la voz de su primo desde lejos regañando a quien había abierto tan efusivamente la puerta de la habitación de Hermione.

-¡Ronald¡ ¡Te he dicho que no la molestaras!- Remus parecía un poco enfadado.

-Herms.- hablo el rubio.- ¿Estas bien?

Hermione se incorporo y miro el reloj, había dormido unas cuantas horas y ya el día se iba acabando. El sol se escondía y la primera estrella se dejaba ver en el horizonte que mostraba la ventana.

-¿Ron?- contesto un poco desorientada.- Si, ya me encuentro mejor.

Ronald entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras el y sentándose después en la cama, al lado de su amiga, y colocando una mano en su frente.

-Parece que tienes razón. No tienes fiebre. ¿Qué te paso? Te llame al teléfono para ver si podíamos ir a dar una vuelta los dos, pero lo tenias apagado. Tras probar varias veces me preocupe muchísimo y decidí venir a ver que pasaba. Tus primos me dijeron que estabas enferma y subí.

-E ignoraste a Remus ¿no?, jajaja. Propio de ti.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó preocupado.

-Nada importante.

-¿Nada importante? Estas en cama y con fiebre...bueno ya no tienes fiebre, pero la has tenido. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sentó algo mal ayer?

-No. Simplemente tenia agotamiento mental y eso afecta a mi cuerpo. No he descansado mucho y...

-Ni has comido bien ¿verdad? Ayer me di cuenta que no cenaste nada como lo hicimos el resto.

-Tu comiste por mi suficiente.

-Pero yo no te puedo pasar los nutrientes. Vamos Herms, ¿qué es lo que se te pasa por esa cabecita?

-Nada.- intento engañarle con una sonrisa.- No pasa nada importante, cosas del trabajo y...

-¿No será por lo del miope de Harry?

-¡No!- ¿por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en recordarla lo que había pasado?

Ronald la miro intensamente diciéndola con la mirada que no la creía para nada.

-Vale, puede que un poco. Me siento mal por haberle rechazado.- se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a mentir, tendría que volver a su sinceridad aplastante cuando todo eso pasase.- Espero que no este muy enfadado conmigo, pero son cosas que ya las arreglare, jejeje.

-Veras como el no te odia. Es imposible odiarte, Herms.- y la abrazo como si de un osito de peluche se tratase.- Ya veras que aunque tu no sientas nada por el respecto a ese tema, por que se que le quieres muchísimo auque sea solo como amigo, el lo sabrá y todo volverá a ser como siempre. Me volverás a contar las mil y una cosas que hacías con el y yo me volveré a poner celoso, jajaja.

Hermione se tranquilizo aun mas, tenia razón, todo podía volver a ser como antes. Podían volver a salir a cenar, a contarse todo sobre los ligues, a pasar noches despiertos hablando de sus conquistas o de cómo el jefe de una y el padrino del otro les amargaban la vida. Eso seria lo mejor. Pero en la cabeza de Hermione resonaron unas palabras...Ron ¿celoso?

-¿Cómo que celoso?- le pregunto alejándose un poco de el. Eso empezaba a ir bien, si estaba celoso de Harry podía conseguir que no se casase.

-Jejeje. No me mal interpretes, pero es que me hablabas tanto de el que...tenia la sensación que me estaba apartando de ti, me estaba robando el puesto de tu mejor amigo. Y eso no me gustaba. No confiaba en el, pero después de haberlo conocido, pude ver que el también te quería mucho, quitando claro lo de que erais prometidos, jejeje, pero se notaba que tenia confianza contigo, y ¿sabes lo que me dijo en la fiesta de despedida de soltero?

-Sorpréndeme.- ¿los dos habían hablado sobre ella? ¡Eso podía llegar a ser un cataclismo enorme!

-Me dijo que tu hablabas muchísimo sobre mi en Londres. Que el pareciese que me conociese de toda la vida con lo que tu le habías contado sobre mi. Sabes, ¡eso me alegro muchísimo!

Harry había hablado con Ronald, aun no se lo podía creer. Tenia que reconocer que sus dos mejores amigos eran la noche y el día, la única cosa que tenían en común era ella misma. Pero al final parecía que se habían llevado bien, eso la puso muy feliz.

-Dejemos de hablar sobre mis problemas.- dijo ella un poco mas animada.- No me has contado como conociste a Luna.

-Si, si te lo he dicho, ella fue al buffet a ver a su padre y yo andaba por allí.- se puso rojo.

-Ya, vale. ¿Pero como sucedió todo?

-Mejor no te lo cuento.- cada vez mas colorado.

-¿Tan patético fue?

-No sabes cuanto.

-¿Me dejaras con la intriga?- Ronald dejo de mirarla, no quería rememorar eso.- Venga, Ron.- poniendo voz melosa como solo ella sabia poner.

-No me pongas esa voz, sabes que no puedo negarme a ella.

-Jajaja. Ya sois dos.- pero se callo de inmediato, ahora era ella la que recordaba a Harry.

-¿Quién mas? ¿El miope?

-Si.- con voz apenada.

-Bueno, vale. Te lo contare, pero no quiero que te rías, o por lo menos que no te rías mucho.- intento cambiar de tema, la discusión con Harry tenia que haber sido muy fuerte para que ella se entristeciera con solo pensarlo, aunque el pelirrojo no sabia que esa discusión como tal no había existido nunca.

-Vale. Intentare no reírme.- la cara se la alegro un poco.

-Bueno, pues todo empezó un día, yo llevaba pocos meses trabajando en el buffet, aunque no lo hacia nada mal, por algo Xeno me había admitido entre su personal, ¿sabias que ya soy una leyenda en Dublín?- Hermione negó.- Pues lo soy, por eso conseguí un puesto en tan prestigioso buffet. El caso es que aun me trataban un poco como chico de los recados y en el momento preciso yo llevaba unas cuantas tazas de café como mi patosidad innata me permitía. No me di cuenta que había alguien detrás mío, tan concentrado estaba en que no se me cayesen las tazas, pero al darme la vuelta pues...

-Las tiraste encima de la persona.- la castaña sonreía, se imaginaba la escena.

-Y no era otra que Luna. Yo solo la pude mirar a los ojos, esos ojos azules tan preciosos que tiene.- sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba de ella.- Luna puede ser muy dulce y tierna pero cuando se enfada...no te digo más que tenia miedo de perder mi trabajo mucho antes de que supiese que era la hija única y por lo tanto favorita del jefe. Al final le pedí mil y una disculpas, cosa que ella acepto y se me fue aun un poco enfadada al despacho de su padre. Aun no se si le contó el incidente, pero Xeno no me ha comentado nada en todos estos meses.

" Cuando ella ya se iba, la invite a cenar. No sabia si volvería verla otra vez, y por intentarlo no perdía nada. Me sorprendió mucho cuando ella acepto con una sonrisa, esa tan radiante que tiene. Esa noche yo estaba muy nervioso. Ella no quería que yo supiese donde vivía, así que quedamos directamente en el restaurante. Fue bastante agradable la velada, allí ella me contó que era la hija de mi jefe, a mi se me fueron los colores. Se rió y dijo que no pasaba nada. Me siguió contando sobre su vida, que había empezado hacia un año medicina y todo. Me confeso que desde el primer momento que había visto mis ojos la habían impresionado muchísimo, al igual que a mi los suyos.

"Así tuvimos varias citas, hasta que oficialmente, y ya me entiendes a lo que me refiero.- una mirada muy picara se dibujo en los ojos azules cielo del pelirrojo.- nos convertimos en pareja. No queríamos que Xeno se enterase, pero al final Luna se lo contó. Yo pensaba que me quedaría sin trabajo, sin embargo al hombre le caía realmente bien por lo que salió del despacho, se dirigió hacia mi y me abrazo como si de un hijo se tratase.

-Todo salió bien ¿no?- Hermione se sentía extrañamente feliz por su amigo. Pero se lo saco de la cabeza cuando recordó a lo que había ido.

-Si, mucho.

-¿Y como le propusiste matrimonio?- pregunto curiosa de nuevo.

-Eso...bueno. Fue en mitad de un juicio. Nada grave, tan solo un robo. Yo no pude evitarlo y lo dije en voz alta, sabia que ella había ido a verme por lo que lo solté sin mas, un "Luna, casate conmigo" y ella contesto un efusivo "SI", jejeje. Al final gane el juicio, Aunque también ahora corre por los juzgados la historia. Soy historia vaya donde vaya.

-Jajaja. Eres de lo que no hay. Siempre sorprendes a todo el mundo. Jajaja.- La historia de su amigo era realmente imposible, pero muy probable viniendo de el.

-Lo se, y eso es algo que me hace único.

Los dos se callaron durante un tiempo. Hasta que el pelirrojo volvió hablar.

-¿Sabes Hermione? A partir de ahora todo va a ser muy raro. Voy a estar casado con la hija de mi jefe, uno de los hombres mas influyentes de Dublín, y de todo el país. No se si me sentiré a gusto trabajando a su lado...Si tengo algún problema con Luna me puede afectar también a mi oficio, y son cosas que no quiero mezclar. Pero Luna insiste en que no quiere que cambie de buffet, que me prefiere donde estoy y que si lo volviese a pensar se enfadaría mucho. Yo tampoco quiero irme, me llevo muy bien con todos.

Eso le dio una gran idea a Hermione. Era su penúltima carta. Tenia que jugársela. Quería su felicidad junto al pelirrojo. Ya la moralidad no existía en ella.

-Bueno, me voy a ir. Tienes que descansar para que mañana te lleve al buffet. Xeno me ha dicho que quiere que vayas. ¿Te gustaría conocerlo?

-Mucho.- era lo mejor, todo se lo ponía en bandeja de plata.

-Pues mañana vendré.- le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Te quiero. Ponte bien. Mañana vendré a buscarte.

-Hasta mañana Ron. Te quiero.

El pelirrojo se fue de la habitación dejándola de nuevo sola. Ahora solo tenia que pensar en como lo haría para poder separar a la pareja. Se quedo dormida pensando en su maquiavélico plan, aunque tampoco descanso todo lo que su cuerpo necesitaba y ella esperaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Se que este capitulo es bastante soso...pero es mas de transicion, aun asi espero que os haya gustado...que me dejeis algun comentario no estaria mal para yo saber que os ha parecido...jejejeje**

**Un besazo para todos, los que leen, los que dejan reviews, los que añaden mis historias a favoritas o los que me ponen a mi como favorita, me hace muchisima ilusion y siempre que leo un review se me dibuja una sonrisa enorme!**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo!**


	12. 12º Día

_**DÍA 12**_

Se levanto mucho más animada ese día que todos los anteriores. Algo la decía que todo lo que se había propuesto lo podría conseguir cada vez más rápido. Y más aun si todas las puertas que creía cerradas con siete candados se iban abriendo uno a uno. Ya solo le quedaban dos para conseguir abrir la puerta de lo que ella creía su felicidad.

Se baño. Estaba de buen humor por lo que prefirió relajarse y disfrutar de un buen baño con espuma. Se encendió hasta alguna vela para aromatizar el ambiente. El olor que se extendía por toda la estancia la estaba despertando la mente a la vez que se la adormecía, una mezcla extraña, pero que hacia que todas las ideas que tenia juntas en la cabeza se fueran separando, quedando siempre por encima las prioridades.

Entre esas prioridades estaban el que la boda se cancelase, hacer que Ronald quedase con ella y el problema con Harry. Este último prefirió ponerlo a un lado. Antes que nada estaba las dos primeras.

Salió al cabo de una hora, cuando el agua ya estaba bastante fría. Se seco, vistió con una falda bastante juvenil de cuadros negros y grises, una camisa blanca, una corbata negra y unos zapatos bajos, sin tacón, también negros. Se peino con una coleta alta y bajo a la cocina.

-Veo que ya te encuentras mucho mejor.- le dijo Remus mientras leía el periódico.

-Si, ya estoy bien. Gracias por cuidarme ayer.

-Jejeje. Sabes que no es nada.- le dijo Tonks.- ¿Qué quieres de desayunar?

-Solo café, y zumo de naranja.

-¿Únicamente? ¿Quieres unas galletas, tostadas, cereales...?- insistió la castaña.

A pesar de encontrarse mucho mejor, el nudo misterioso seguía en el estomago. ¿Seria remordimiento? ¿O quizá algo que aun no sabia? Fuera lo que fuera necesitaba encontrar la solución para que este se desatara.

-No, gracias Tonks, con el café y el zumo estará todo bien.

La castaña prefirió no decir nada más aunque le preocupaba que no comiese nada sólido su prima. Le sirvió el café y se sentó ella también junto a Remus a desayunar, quien había visto la conversación por encima de las paginas del periódico. Algo la pasaba a Hermione, y lo descubriría, aunque ya pareciese que estaba mejor que ayer.

-¿Hoy que vas hacer Herms?- le pregunto su primo.

-Pues creo que ir al buffet donde trabaja Ron. Me dijo ayer que el señor Lovegood quería verme por allí. Pero no se ni a que hora me vendrá a recoger.

-Conociéndole cuando menos te lo esperes...

-Seguramente.

Hablaron de temas varios pero triviales. Tonks estaba contándole que aun no se había comprado un vestido adecuado para la boda, aunque llevaba varios días buscando, y estaba algo agobiada pues solo faltaban tres días para la ceremonia. Hermione se ofreció a acompañarla pero esta denegó diciendo que tenia que ir con Remus ya que este tampoco tenia traje aun.

-Por cierto Hermione. ¿Qué pasa con el vestido de madrina?

Era cierto, ahora que lo pensaba no había vuelto a saber nada de el. Pero era algo que no la preocupaba, con suerte y si todo salía bien en tres días no lo necesitaría.

-Pues la verdad no se nada del vestido. Espero que Luna se haya ocupado de el.- intento poner su mejor cara.

-Jooooo,- se quejo Tonks.- Yo quería verlo.

-Jajaja. Pues tendrás que esperar a la boda.- le contesto Hermione.

En eso llaman a la puerta y el más cercano a ella era Remus, por lo que se levanto a ver quien de los que últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo por su casa estaba esperando a ser recibido.

-Hermione, te buscan.- dijo desde la puerta de la cocina. Se hizo un lado y el pelirrojo apareció detrás de el.

-¡Hola! – dio un beso a su amiga en la mejilla y luego se acerco a Tonks para realizar el mismo gesto.- ¿Qué tal estáis?

-Nos vimos anoche...No han pasado muchas horas de ello.- le contesto Remus volviendo a coger el periódico para seguir leyéndolo.

-Tu siempre tan frió.- le dijo el pelirrojo haciendo un puchero.- Bueno Herms, ¿nos vamos?

-De acuerdo.

-No la traeré a comer, pero si ha cenar. Jejeje.- les dijo Ronald a los mayores.

-Vale. Tened cuidado.- Tonks por lo de ser profesora tenia el instinto maternal muy pronunciado, y lo sacaba a relucir con cualquier persona que fuera menor a ella.

-Si, mama.- dijeron el pelirrojo y la castaña a la vez, lo que hizo un ataque de risa de los cuatro allí congregados.

Salieron de la casa y fueron hacia el centro de la ciudad en el coche de Ronald. Un bonito deportivo, no de los mas caros, pero si bastante poco asequible para todo el mundo. Hermione miraba por la ventana las calles, los edificios, todo...esa era su ciudad y la había abandonado por ir a Londres, pero Londres también era importante para ella.

Llegaron a un edificio, no era de los más altos, pero si de los mas lujosos. Ronald como un caballero le abrió la puerta del vehículo y la ayudo a bajar. Entraron al gran vestíbulo todo muy lujosamente decorado. El portero saludo al rubio como si fueran viejos conocidos.

-¿Quieres entrar al ascensor o que subamos andando? Te advierto que es un piso bastante alto.- le pregunto el ojiazul.

-Mientras que el ascensor no se pare no tengo ningún problema con el.- dijo la castaña recordando el suceso con Luna.

Ronald sabia perfectamente su poco agrado a los lugares cerrados y estrechos, por eso se lo había preguntado. A el no le importaba subir la cantidad de pisos y escaleras que esto conllevaba por no ver a su amiga pasarlo mal.

- Como tu quieras.- y dicho esto subieron al ascensor.

Al abrirse de nuevo las puertas, Hermione pudo apreciar el movimiento que había. Pudo reconocer a Dean, Seamus y Neville andando por todo el lugar. Vio a algunos mas que recordó haberlos divisado en la despedida de soltero cuando se iban cantando por la calle. Ahora parecían todos muy serios, con sus trajes y llevando papeles de un lado para otro.

-¡Buenos días gente!- grito Ronald.

Todos pararon lo que hacían para mirarlo y le saludaron a su vez, algunos hablando, otro con un gesto de la mano y otros mas inexpresivos con suave gesto de la cabeza.

-Ya llego el escandaloso.- dijo Dean.- Pero veo que viene muy bien acompañado.- continuo viendo a Hermione.- Hola Hermione, ¿qué tal?

-Bien.- dijo un poco tímida.

-Ya veo que si estas bien.- refiriéndose a la corta falda que llevaba la castaña en ese momento.

-Deja de hablar de mas.- le dijo Seamus acercándose también.

-¿Por qué? Dean tiene mucha razón.- comento Neville mirando también de arriba abajo a la ojimiel.

-Hola a todos.- dijo un poco colorada por las miradas que recibía de dos de los compañeros de su amigo.

-Sois unos pervertidos los dos.- les regaño Ronald.

-Lo sentimos.- dijeron a la vez los dos "acosadores"

-Jajaja. No pasa nada. De hecho me gustan vuestros halagos.- les perdono la castaña.

-Ves, Ron, Hermione es muy buena persona.- iba a ser abrazada por Dean pero Ron se lo impidió.

-¿Que ven mis ojos? La bella Hermione hace honor a todos nosotros al encontrarse aquí.- se escucho la voz del señor Lovegood.

-Buenos días Xeno.- saludo la ojimiel.

-Buenos días preciosa. ¿Qué tal va todo? ¿Qué tal esta tu prometido?

Esa pregunto le volvió a doler a Hermione. Parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo para nombrar al moreno una y otra vez.

-Esto...

-Señor Lovegood.- dijo Ronald, en la oficina le trataba de forma muy respetuosa.- Hermione y Harry no están comprometidos.

-¿Y eso? ¿Qué paso? Se os veía tan felices. ¿Te ha engañado? ¿Estas bien?- la multitud de preguntas que el señor Lovegood le hacia a Hermione hacían que esta se mareara.

-No pasa nada Xeno.- consiguió responder.- Simplemente no nos vamos a casar. Pero no hay ningún otro problema. Es una historia un poco larga.- intento excusarse.

-Bueno, si no quieres contármelo no lo hagas. Pero sabes que me tienes aquí para lo que sea, ¿verdad pequeña?- la castaña asintió.- Ya encontraras a alguien digno de ti.

Eso es lo que ella esperaba, encontrar, o mas bien, a quien ella había encontrado se diera cuenta de que debían estar juntos.

-Eso espero, señor Lovegood.- dijo respetuosa.

-Tu, estés donde estés me llamaras Xeno, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo señalándola con un dedo acusador.

-Claro.- ese hombre era tan familiar y cariñoso que la hacia sentirse realmente a gusto.

-Así me gusta.- le respondió el señor Lovegood.- Lamento decirte que tenemos una reunión bastante importante. Tenemos que dejar algunas cosas bien atadas para antes de la boda. ¿Te importaría estar sola durante un tiempo?

-No, para nada.- le contesto ella.- De hecho si me permite tengo que enviar algunas cosas al periódico de Londres. Si me prestase un ordenador estaría muy agradecida.

-Por supuesto que te presto un ordenador. Todos lo que quieras, Jajaja. De hecho esa puerta es mi despacho.- le señalo una puerta bastante lujosa y de madera muy fina.- Puedes hacer lo que quieras, como si te apetece jugar un solitario, jajaja.

-Muchas gracias. Se lo agradezco de todo corazón.

-No hay que darlas.

Dicho esto los hombres y algunas mujeres que había por allí también se dirigieron hacia una puerta que Hermione dedujo que seria la sala de reuniones. Ella se encamino donde Xeno le había dicho, hacia su despacho.

Era bastante elegante pero tenia los detalles de un hombre que amaba a su familia. Vio las fotos que por allí estaban, había una de Luna de pequeña junto a una mujer que poseía su mismo color de cabello, supuso que era la difunta madre de la prometida de su mejor amigo. Se notaba que había heredado de esa mujer el color de pelo y de su padre los brillantes ojos verdes. Paso a la siguiente foto y allí encontró de nuevo a la mujer, pero no estaba Luna con ella, si no que era de cuando era mas joven y a su lado se encontraba Xeno, parecían un matrimonio muy feliz. Se fijo en algunas que estaban mas lejos de su posición y pudo ver otra en la que Luna apagaba las velas de un pastel donde se encontraba el numero 16, por lo que supuso que ese era el día de su cumpleaños, a su lado estaban Xeno y Minerva.

-Mi querida Samantha murió cuando Luna tenia 8 años.- escuche la voz del dueño del despacho detrás mío.

-Lo siento, no quería cotillear, yo...- dijo disculpándose la castaña.

-No pasa nada. Las fotos están puestas ahí para ser vistas. Mi hermana me ayudo mucho cuando Samantha murió, para Luna es como una segunda madre. ¿Sabes Hermione? Me alegra muchísimo que mi Luna haya encontrado a alguien como Ronald. Es un buen chico, trabaja duro y sabrá como cuidarla, pero a la vez tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo? ¿Por qué?

-En todos los matrimonios hay discusiones. En los trabajos también. Tengo miedo de que pase algo y haga que pierda un buen empleado antes de que le coja mas cariño como tal, o de perder a mi hija por una pelea en el trabajo entre Ronald y yo. He hablado sobre eso con Luna, ella me dice que no hace falta que Ronald cambie de buffet, la verdad es que como has podido ver el esta muy integrado con todos, jejeje. Una vez le dije que para que todo fuera bien lo mejor seria que recomendase a Ronald a un buffet, igual de prestigioso que el mio, al Zabinni & Nott buffet, a quien conozco bien a uno de los socios, Brian es muy buen abogado y su hijo Blaise también, jejeje, en varias ocasiones me han hecho sudar para poder ganar un juicio contra ellos, y están bastante interesados en contratar a Ronald. Luna se enfado mucho, decía que no quería que nada cambiase, que estaba muy feliz de que su padre y su futuro marido estuvieran en el mismo edificio, jejeje, que así tenia a los dos hombres de su vida juntos y no tendría que hacer varios viajes para verlos.

-La mentalidad de Luna sobre eso me parece bastante razonable, pero a la vez, también opino que no es lo mismo trabajar con un buen abogado, que con tu yerno que además es buen abogado.

-Eso mismo pienso yo, pero...No voy a llevar la contraria a Luna. Me resultara difícil ver a Ronald entre estas cuatro paredes de mi oficina como un abogado más que como el marido, amante, y hombre a quien mi única hija ama.

Se quedaron callados. No sabían que mas podían decir. Ambos miraban el ventanal viendo a la ciudad de Dublín bajo sus pies.

-Creo que será mejor que vuelva a la sala de reuniones, solo he venido para coger una carpeta. Como te he dicho antes, el ordenador es tuyo. Luego nos vemos y os llevare a comer a un buen restaurante.

-No hace falta Xeno, yo...

-Lo hago porque quiero pequeña. Hasta luego.- cogió la carpeta que necesitaba y se marcho cerrando la puerta.

Toda esa charla había hecho que lo que Hermione había planeado resultase mucho mas fácil. ¿A si que había otro buffet que estaba algo interesado por el pelirrojo? Había que aprovecharse de ello.

Se sentó en la silla enfrente del ordenador y lo primero que hizo fue ver en la bandeja de entrada del señor Lovegood a ver si había algún e-mail enviado por el tal Zabinni para conocer su dirección, y efectivamente, había uno, y eso era mejor de lo que se pensaba, era un mensaje enviado por Brian Zabinni diciéndole al señor Lovegood que el joven Ronald Weasly seria un buen empleado para su compañía, que no le importaría nada tenerle en su equipo, había sido recibido hacia cuatro días.

A Hermione le brillaron sus ojos, todo de que estaban interesados en su amigo era cierto. Apunto la dirección en una hoja y siguió buscando para ver si había habido una contestación. Y la había pero no había sido mandada, estaba como borrador, parecía que el señor Lovegood la había escrito, pero tras la conversación con Luna no había sido enviada. Se fijo en la fecha, hacia tres días, aun estaba a tiempo de que se pudiese mandar.

Respiro hondo, lo que iba hacer era algo bastante fuerte, tenia que ser valiente y fijarse en su futura felicidad junto al pelirrojo. El nudo del estomago se apretó mas, era realmente incomodo, y no sabia porque estaba ahí.

Cerro los ojos y dio al botón. Al volverlos abrir vio como el e-mail se enviaba. Todo había salido bien. Ahora lo mejor seria no dejar pistas y dejar todo como estaba.

Al terminar vio que no tenia nada más que hacer. Se limito a coger un libro de una de las estanterías, era sobre leyes y eso a ella no le motivaba mucho, pero mejor eso que no hacer nada. Se sentó en el sillón y se dispuso a intentar comprender un poco mejor el mundo de Ronald.

Al cabo de dos horas la reunión había finalizado y Hermione se había quedado dormida en el sillón con el libro encima suyo. La puerta se abrió y escucho un par de risas amortiguadas. Se incorporo y vio al señor Lovegood y a Ronald en la puerta. Se puso roja de vergüenza.

-Yo, lo siento, es que últimamente no he dormido bien.- se excuso.

-No pasa nada pequeña. Entiendo que te aburrieses, no tenia pensado tener esa reunión hoy así que perdónanos a nosotros por tenerte tanto tiempo abandonada.- le contesto el dueño del despacho.

-Venga Herms, vamos, que hoy el jefe nos invita a comer, jejeje.- siempre tan hiperactivo ese pelirrojo.

El señor Lovegood recogió todos sus bártulos y salieron de la oficina. El grupo ya bastante conocido les esperaba para ir con ellos.

-¡Ah! Se me olvidaba.- dijo el señor Lovegood dándose la vuelta hacia la mesa de su secretaria.- Claire, ¿me puedes enviar todos lo e-mails que tengo en el borrador de mi directorio? Se me ha olvidado y ya nos vamos.

-No se preocupe señor. Ahora mismo lo haré.- contesto la secretaria.

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron mas aun. Suponía que el señor Lovegood no se acordaba de ese e-mail escrito hacia la empresa de uno de sus competidores haciendo referencia al pelirrojo. Todo salía mejor de lo que se esperaba. Realmente parecería que lo había enviado el que lo había escrito. Solo esperaba que todo se diera deprisa, antes de la boda.

Fueron a comer a un restaurante cercano al despacho, muy bueno y relajante. Todos rieron y mas Hermione, que sentía que todo la iba bien. Al pensar eso el ya nombrado nudo que no la dejaba comer se hizo notar haciéndola dar un par de arcadas al intentar tragar. No quiso probar mas la comida, se excuso diciendo que estaba muy buena, pero que el día anterior había estado enferma en cama y que aun no se encontraba del todo recuperada. Nadie puso en duda su palabra, ya que Ronald verifico lo dicho ante todos los hombres que allí estaban.

Después de comer se despidió de todos y fue llevada por Ronald hacia casa de sus primos. El había quedado con Luna, y ella aun no se sentía bien del todo. Al llegar Ronald se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla y marchándose hacia la cita que tenia con su amada.

Hermione entro en casa y saludo a Remus y Tonks. Se disculpo diciendo que no se encontraba muy bien, que prefería dormirse pronto para estar recuperada lo antes posible. Tonks comprobó que volvía a tener un poco de fiebre.

Subió a su cuarto y se puso el pijama. Cogió el teléfono del bolso y lo miro. No había recibido ninguna llamada, otro día más sin saber nada de Harry, y ya eran tres. Sabia lo que le había dicho en la nota, pero el moreno era muy cabezota cuando se lo proponía y si hubiese querido hablar con ella lo hubiese conseguido. Ella no quería llamarlo, sabia que la odiaba no quería pasar otro mal trago.

Se tiro a la cama y se tapo con las sabanas. Lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Todo era realmente difícil. Pensando en lo que había pasado se quedo dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Que tal estais? Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo...y espero que me lo digais si es asi...y si no tambien se aceptan criticas constructivas, jejejeje**

**Un besazo para todos!**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	13. 13º Día

_**DÍA 13**_

Ya se estaba acostumbrando a no dormir como debería, en otra vida tuvo que ser búho o lechuza. A las 5 de la mañana ya tenia los ojos tan abiertos como si se hubiera tomado un litro de café, era insoportable. De esa manera el día se le hacia mucho mas largo e insoportable.

Se sentía débil por no haber comido nada en varios días, se alimentaba a base de líquidos, los únicos que pasaban por su garganta. Quería dormir, pero no podía. Si seguía así se volvería loca.

Dio vueltas por la cama durante un par de horas mas, hasta que ya desistió de volver a conciliar un sueño tranquilo, ese que no llegaba desde hacia unos cuantos días, desde la noche que paso con Harry. No quería recordarla, recordar esa noche era como pensar el momento exacto en el que había perdido a Harry.

Hoy, según pensaba, no tenia ningún plan. Por lo que prefirió tomarse las cosas con calma, pasar el día en casa tranquilamente viendo alguna película, leyendo un poco y sin esperar nada mas.

Se ducho y bajo a preparar el desayuno a sus primos como había hecho hacia unos días. Preparo las misma galletas y sirvió todo. Solo tres personas, nadie se presentaría a mitad del desayuno importunándolos.

A las 10 bajaron los otros dos habitantes de la casa y Remus se puso de nuevo muy feliz al ver sus galletas preferidas encima de la mesa, lanzándose hacia ellas.

-Herms, me tienes que enseñar la receta...Creo que solo cuando ve tus galletas le brillan así tus ojos.- le dijo Tonks.

-Con gusto te la enseño. Después de desayunar comenzamos a prepararlas, ¿quieres?- le contesto.

-Claro.

Así desayunaron los tres, tranquilos, aunque ni sus propias galletas dejaban que Hermione comiese comida sólida.

Al terminar Tonks y Hermione se dirigieron a la cocina para comenzar la clase particular de repostería. A Hermione eso le sentó de maravilla. Se sentía mucho mejor, hablar y reír con Tonks sobre tonterías mientras preparaban las galletas era como tomarse un bálsamo tranquilizador para su alma.

Durante ese tiempo no se había parado en pensar ni en Ronald, ni en Luna, ni la boda ni tampoco en Harry. Aunque siempre en el fondo de su mente se encontraban todas esas cosas.

Al terminar las galletas y dejarlas en el horno se fueron donde estaba Remus, en el salón viendo un poco la televisión, a quien se les unió las dos mujeres mas cercanas en su vida, su mujer y su prima casi hermana.

Así pasaron gran parte de la mañana, hablando, riendo mas aun, y jugando algunas partidas de juegos de mesa, como el monopoly, el trivial o el pictionary, los tres juntos, cada uno ganando en uno de los juegos, pidiendo la revancha o intentando hundir a los contrincantes, los tres como si niños se tratasen, como si nada malo sucediese a ninguno, olvidando todo lo malo.

El timbre del horno sonó cuando las galletas ya estaban listas, era poco antes de comer y habían decidido salir a comer fuera y dejar las galletas para cuando volviesen a modo de merienda. Pero no solo el horno sonó, si no también el timbre de la puerta y un trueno a lo lejos, aunque el cielo aun no dejaba caer ninguna gota y apenas estaba nublado.

Hermione y Tonks fueron hacia la cocina para ver su triunfo sobre la repostería, mientras Remus iba a ver el visitante inesperado de ese día.

El castaño volvió a la cocina. Con el visitante.

-Herms,- dijo a su prima.- creo que tus galletas son milagrosas porque cada vez que las haces aparece alguien.

Hermione recordó en ese día por primera vez a Harry, cuando las había hecho por primera vez allí fue quien se presento. No esperaba que fuera esta vez igual y que el moreno hubiese vuelto a Dublín, por una parte estaba asustada por lo que pudiese venir, por otra le encantaría volver a verle.

Se dio la vuelta y no encontró al moreno, si no a un pelirrojo. Ronald estaba de pie, al lado de Remus, con sus ojos mirándola fijamente. Hermione suspiro y volvió a la tranquilidad aparente que mostraba a los demás. Sonrió por que fuera Ronald quien estuviera ahí y no Harry, aunque también se sintió un poco defraudada.

-¡Hola Ron! ¿Quieres una – comenzó a decir pero su tono de voz fue bajando a medida que veía el rostro serio y sombrío de su mejor amigo.- galleta? ¿Qué te pasa? Me asustas con esa cara.

El rostro de Ronald estaba realmente oscurecido, ya no brillaba como lo hacia habitualmente, su sonrisa había desaparecido y sus ojos mostraban una tristeza nunca vista en el, incluso mostraban un poco de odio mal disimulado que hizo pensar a Hermione que había sido descubierta en su intento de que la boda se arruinase.

-¿Ron?- le volvió a llamar.

-Me ha traicionado.- fueron las únicas palabras del pelirrojo bajando la cabeza y escondiendo sus ojos tras algunos mechones de su cabello.

-¿Cómo que te ha traicionado?- pregunto curiosa pero también muy asustada.

-Creo que nosotros sobramos...- dijo Tonks.

-No. Podéis quedaros. No me importa que vosotros también los sepáis.- volvió hablar el pelirrojo en tono sombrío.

-¿Estas seguro? Entendemos que Hermione es tu mejor amiga y que se lo quieras contar a ella, pero nosotros...- comenzó Remus.

-También sois mis amigos.- concluyo secamente.

-Como quieras Ron.- dijo Tonks.

Así los cuatro se dirigieron hacia el salón, donde aun estaban algunas fichas de los juegos regados por el suelo y la mesa. Se sentaron y Ronald comenzó hablar.

-La boda se cancela.- frase corta pero que decía mucho.

Remus se quedo con la boca abierta, Tonks se tapaba la suya impresionada y Hermione se quedo mirando al pelirrojo fijamente. Lo había conseguido, pero algo le decía que no estaba bien, aunque ese algo lo acalló con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo intentando sonar preocupada.

-La historia es larga, y yo pensaba que se había solucionado hace tiempo, pero hoy he visto que no, y no gracias a Luna ni a Xeno.

-Cuéntanosla.

-Pues le caso es que cuando le pedí en matrimonio a Luna los tres sabíamos que iba a ser difícil el estar casado con la hija de tu jefe. Y mas si el es alguien con tanto poder en Dublin como en todo el país. Lo hablamos seriamente. Yo no quería inmiscuir algún problema de pareja en el trabajo ni problemas de trabajo en mi relación con Luna. Por lo que Xeno propuso, que bajo todo su pesar, me recomendaría a otro buffet de abogados con un prestigio igual al de él.

-Algo así hable con el ayer. Me lo contó, pero me dijo que eso ya estaba superado.- interrumpió Hermione.

-Pues eso creía yo también. Pero no parecía estarlo.

-Perdonad, pero...nosotros estamos algo perdidos.- dijeron el matrimonio.

-Si, lo siento. Cuando Xeno me dijo lo de cambiarme de buffet me negué. Sabia que podía haber problemas que no quería mezclar, como lo eran el matrimonio y el trabajo, que por mala fortuna lo estarían eternamente. Podía haber aceptado el encontrar otro sitio para trabajar, pero en verdad no quería. Allí me siento bien, a gusto, me llevo bien con Xeno, es un buen jefe, también con el resto, como Seamus, Dean y Neville. Siempre me lo paso bien en el trabajo y se hace mas ameno. Se que por mi forma de ser me resultaría fácil el volverme habituar a una nueva oficina, a un nuevo consejo de abogados, pero no quiero. Quiero estar en ese, es algo que me propuse desde que seguía en la universidad y que lo había conseguido. No quería que por casarme con Luna ese pequeño sueño se desmoronaba. Y así se lo hice saber a padre e hija, que lo aceptaron sin decir nada mas.

-Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado para que todo eso se fuera abajo?- pregunto Remus.

-Pues que esta mañana he recibido un e-mail del buffet del señor Zabinni diciéndome que estarían realmente satisfechos y felices por poder contar conmigo en su plantilla.

-No lo entiendo.- dijo un poco confusa Tonks.

Ronald suspiro, era algo complicado de explicar. Miro al matrimonio que le miraba esperando la respuesta y luego a Hermione quien estaba pálida escuchando todo eso.

-Parece ser que Xenoi le ha mandado al señor Zabinni un e-mail diciéndole todo lo que puede pasar. Recomendándome para su buffet. La verdad si hubiese sido antes...estudie junto al hijo del señor Zabinni, Blaise, nos llevábamos bien. Pero yo tenia en mente entrar a trabajar con Xeno fuese como fuese, y si no podía siempre tendría la posibilidad de trabajar junto a Blaise. Pero lo conseguí, entre donde yo quería y luego gracias a eso conocí a Luna. Ella era la primera que no quería que se mezclasen las cosas y parece ser que consiguió de nuevo su capricho. Consiguió sepárame de trabajar en el buffet Lovegood.

-¿Vas a aceptarlo?- pregunto por primera vez Hermione.

-No quiero. Pero ya no tengo remedio. Si me caso con Luna tendré que renunciar al trabajo en Lovegood, si no me caso también porque Xeno no me querrá por abandonar a su queridísima hija a tan solo dos días de la boda. Me siento realmente entre la espada y la pared. Me ha humillado y traicionado.

No siguió hablando, todos entendían lo que pasaba por la cabeza del pelirrojo. Luna le había vendido al mejor postor, con ayuda de su padre, para ella tener una vida feliz, como siempre había querido, sin problemas dentro ni fuera del matrimonio. Aunque sin saberlo ya había creado un problema dentro de este.

-¿Lo sabe ya Luna?- pregunto Hermione.

-Si. Eso creo. La he dejado un mensaje en su teléfono, que estaba apagado, nada más leer el e-mail. Se lo he explicado y que quiero cancelar la boda.

-No se lo tomara bien.- dijo Tonks.

-Nadie se lo tomaría bien. Pero yo no puedo estar así. Me ha vendido, me ha traicionado y pisoteado mi sueño, algo que ya creía conseguido.

-Tranquilo Ron.- intento tranquilizar Hermione. Su plan había sido perfectamente finalizado con éxito.

-Nosotros vamos a comprar algo para comer. Quédate Ronald. Volveremos en seguida.- dijo Remus, saliendo por la puerta junto a Tonks.

Los otros dos se quedaron en la casa. Ronald ya no se sentía tan enfadado, si no mas bien triste. Se recostó en la piernas de Hermione mientras esta le acariciaba los rojos cabellos, haciendo que se tranquilizara.

-Siempre has sabido como tranquilizarme.

-Por algo te conozco desde que éramos niños. Conozco tus puntos fuertes y débiles.

-Lo estoy notando. Jejeje.- rió el ojiazul de forma desganada.

Se volvieron a quedar callados con el mismo movimiento que antes. Hermione acariciando el pelo de su mejor amigo recostado en sus piernas.

-¿Sabes Herms? Me duele mucho todo esto.- Hermione termino sus movimientos sobre la cabeza de el.- Yo la amo. Amo muchísimo a Luna.- esas palabras hicieron un gran daño en la castaña.- Pero no quiero a nadie a mi lado que me quiera manejar. Yo soy libre, y si esa persona no lo entiende es que no me ama como me dice.

-Tienes razón. Nadie que te de a elegir entre algo y ella misma no te ama como para entender que tu libertad es lo que mas necesitas.

-Tu si lo haces. Tu si me entiendes, por eso eres mi mejor amiga. Por eso te quiero tanto. Gracias Herms.- y la abrazo contra su pecho.

-Si. Yo si te entiendo.- y correspondió al abrazo, aferrándose a el.

No saben el tiempo que pasaron uno en brazos del otro, hasta que el sonido de la puerta les hizo volver a la realidad. Los dueños de la casa habían vuelto con sus compras.

Los que se habían quedado en la casa se dispusieron a poner la mesa mientras que el matrimonio preparaba todo lo que habían comprado, comida preparada pero muy buena. Remus sabia que la comida favorita del pelirrojo, por lo que compro esta para que así se animara un poco, o por lo menos se olvidase de todo durante un rato.

Comieron sin volver al tema, sabían que eso no seria bueno para nadie. Ronald agradeció el la comida traída por la pareja, haciendo que su sonrisa volviese a lucir en su cara como siempre y que en sus ojos brillase de nuevo una luz, aunque aun opacada por la sombra de la tristeza.

Así terminaron de alimentarse y cada uno se dirigió hacer algo por la casa. Ronald no quería estar solo en esos momentos y prefería estar con su mejor amiga y los familiares de esta, por lo menos ellos sabían como animarle, y si no lo conseguían del todo, el pelirrojo sabia que le apreciaban lo bastante como para intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Una tormenta se desato después de comer. Remus y Tonks se habían ido al salón a ver una película juntos. Hermione estaba fregando los platos mientras que Ronald se encontraba a su lado ayudándola a colocar cada cosa en su sitio. No hablaban, tan solo se acompañaban.

La fuerte tormenta estaba en pleno apogeo cuando la puerta sonó. Hermione pensó que seria el pobre cartero por lo que fue ella abrir para que no se molestase nadie mas, pero al abrir la puerta se asombro de quien estaba allí.

Una Luna chorreando agua se encontraba en la puerta mirándola con sus azules ojos bañados en lagrimas, rojos e hinchados, que se confundían con las fuertes gotas que bañaban su cara.

-Hola Hermione.- su voz se escuchaba débil y triste.- ¿Esta aquí Ronald?

-Hola.- no sabia que decirla.- Pues...

-¡Herms! ¿Quién es?- pregunto Ronals saliendo por la puerta de la cocina y yendo a ver quien había llamado. Solo un loco saldría a la calle con esa tormenta atroz.

Luna miro esperanzada a Hermione y por encima del hombro de esta a ver si veía a quien amaba tanto. Hermione pudo ver, con algo de dificultad, las lagrimas de alivio que salieron de los ojos de esta nuevamente, confundiéndose con las de dolor que seguían saliendo. Mil emociones pintaban la cara de la rubia.

No sabia que hacer, una parte le decía que tenia que echar de ahí a Luna antes de que todo su plan se viniese abajo. Pero por otro, la indefensa muchacha parecía haber perdido años bajo ese manto de desconsuelo que la cubría. No sabia que hacer.

-¿Herms?- el pelirrojo se acerco y pudo ver quien había al otro lado de la puerta, aun mojándose por las gotas de la tormenta de verano que se había levantado.

-Ron...ald.- dijo apenas susurrando Luna.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- los ojos del pelirrojo se habían vuelto duros de nuevo, pero la tristeza que no había terminado de desaparecer volvió a cubrirlos de nuevo.

-Ronald, yo...quiero hablar contigo.

-Mal momento. Yo no quiero.

-Pero...-nuevas lagrimas salieron de los azules ojos.

-Ronald.- llamo Hermione.- Sea lo que sea aclaradlo. Además si sigue así le va a dar una pulmonía.- no entendía porque la preocupaba la salud de quien había querido llevarse a quien seria el mejor hombre para ella. Hablo su inconsciente no ella misma.

-De acuerdo.- simple respuesta dando la espalda a su aun prometida y entrando hacia el salón.

Las otras dos jóvenes le siguieron. El matrimonio al ver a Luna allí, se incorporo del sofá y decidieron dar algo más de intimidad. Pero antes Tonks preocupada por la salud de la rubia le llevo una toalla para que por lo menos se pudiese secar el pelo, cosa que agradeció profundamente a la castaña.

Hermione siguió a sus primos, con la diferencia de que ellos se dirigieron al piso de arriba y ella se quedo al lado de la puerta para no perder nada de la conversación que iba a comenzar.

-Ronald. Todo fue un error.- comenzó Luna a hablar.

-Pues tu supuesto error me hace daño. No quiero dejar mi puesto en el buffet de tu padre.

-Ni yo quiero que lo dejes. Lo he hablado con el. Me ha asegurado que es cierto que escribió ese e-mail al señor Zabinni y...

-No lo niega. Eso significa algo.- la voz de Ronald cada vez era mas dura.

-No, no lo niega.- a diferencia de la de Luna que cada vez se rompía mas.- pero déjame que te lo explique.

-Hazlo.- autoritaria como nunca había escuchado Hermione ni Luna, cosa que asusto a las dos, una delante de el y la otra espiando como una vulgar rata.

-Lo escribió, hace unos días, cuando recibió la proposición del señor Zabinni. Pero esa misma tarde fue cuando lo hablamos entre los tres, por lo que decidió no enviarlo nunca. Pero ya sabes que mi padre y las tecnologías no se llevan extremadamente bien, por lo que no lo borro.

Hermione podía dar fe de eso. Ella misma lo había visto y Xeno se lo había confirmado en la conversación que habían mantenido antes de su osadía de cambiar las cosas.

-Se olvido de el.- continuo la ojiazul.- No se acordaba que lo tenia aun guardado, por eso ayer se envió. Había escrito nuevos e-mails para compañías y clientes. Me dijo que le ordeno a su secretaria que enviase todos los e-mails que estuvieran en su borrador, sin acordarse de ese. Nadie tiene la culpa. Fue un descuido, un error, por favor Ronald créeme, créenos, a mi padre y a mi. El ya te considera un hijo, y en la parte laboral no quiere perderte como abogado. Yo te amo con toda mi alma, no me dejes así.- y volvió a llorar de nuevo como si su alma se escapase en cada lagrima.

El silencio se volvió hacer palpable. Hermione no sabia lo que estaba pasando dentro de la habitación por lo que decidió asomarse para cerciorarse de todo lo que ocurría. Al mirar se dio cuenta que todo su plan había fracasado estrepitosamente. Los prometidos estaban abrazados. Más bien Ronald abrazaba a Luna contra su pecho. Ella lloraba aferrándose al pecho de el.

-Luna, lo siento. Actué sin pensar y no quería hablar sobre nada. Perdóname por lo que te dije en el mensaje. Yo también te amo. Pase lo que pase todo lo solucionaremos juntos.- la separo un poco, la agarro del mentón y la acerco para besarla.

El beso fue tierno, no había nada de maldad en el. Era romántico. Ambos compartían un amor puro. Hermione al verlo se le rompió el corazón, no porque el con eso la rechazase, sino porque sabia que lo que había hecho y lo que tenia que hacer no estaba bien. Solo sabia que lo de que ella había enviado el e-mail, nadie lo sabría nunca. Su cabezonería le decía que solo quedaba una cosa por hacer para romper ese matrimonio y poder tener al pelirrojo con ella para siempre, algo que haría al día siguiente.

Se acerco a ellos, interrumpiendo la bella imagen de amor que estaba frente a sus ojos y les entrego una toalla a cada uno. Luna para que se secase mejor y a Ronald ya que con el abrazo que le había dado a su prometida se había mojado también el.

Remus y Tonks bajaron y se alegraron al ver que todo había sido resuelto. Ronald seguía un poco desconfiado, pero Hermione le conocía tan bien que sabia que si ella se lo permitiría, esa desconfianza que aun sentía hacia Luna y el padre de esta no duraría muchas horas mas.

Tonks ofreció a la pareja quedarse esa noche en su casa, ya que la tormenta no tenia planeado parar hasta el día siguiente. Los dos aceptaron la proposición, y Luna telefoneo a su casa para decir donde pasaría la noche, para que no se preocupasen.

Hermione le dejo algo de ropa seca a Luna, con su mejor cara ante ella, pareciendo feliz de que la pareja continuase en pie y la boda siguiese hacia delante, con la excusa de que la rubia no podía enfermar tan cerca que estaba su boda.

-Gracias Hermione. Sabia que Ronald estaría aquí, se que siempre has sido tu su apoyo. Gracias por cuidarle tanto.- le confeso Luna mientras se cambiaba de ropa.- Yo intentare hacer tu mismo trabajo, espero que vuelva a confiar en mi al 100% ya que se que después de esto no lo hace mucho.

Hermione no sabia que decir. Los colores habían vuelto a la cara de los prometidos y sus ojos volvían a brillar entusiasmados. Era realmente descorazonador.

Las dos parejas se sentaron a cenar, Hermione se retiro diciendo que no tenia hambre, que no estaba recuperada del todo, por lo que prefería irse a la cama pronto.

-¿Aun no come?- pregunto el pelirrojo cuando su amiga había subido las escaleras.

-No.- le contesto Remus.- No la he visto comer nada sólido en días. Me preocupa.

Todos se quedaron callados. No sabían que le pasaba a Hermione para que esta no comiese. Normal que estuviera tan débil, su cuerpo estaba falto de alimento y vitaminas.

Mientras Hermione estaba tumbada de nuevo en su cama, mirando las estrellas por la ventana. La tormenta se veía que iba apaciguándose, por lo que lo más seguro el cielo estaría despejado a la mañana siguiente.

Todo le había salido mal de nuevo, parecía destinada a estar sola para toda su vida. Necesitaba hablar con alguien pero el único que sabia de sus intenciones estaba a kilómetros de distancia, sin saber nada de el desde que se habían acostado y echándole de menos. No sabia que podía hacer. Así que lloro de nuevo, ocultando su cara bajo la almohada para que no se escuchasen sus sollozos, no quería que las cuatro personas que cenaba en el piso de abajo supieran que su alma estaba rota, pero sin saber cual era el motivo exacto. El nudo volvió a oprimirse en su estomago.

Así se quedo dormida. No tardaría mucho en despertarse para darse cuenta que en esas condiciones le era imposible descansar correctamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>

**Ya solo quedan dos capitulos + dos epilogos...vamos que queda poquito...**

**Muchos me habeis dicho que os cae mal Hermione, aunque mi intencion no era esa, no es la mala de la huistoria...no hay nadie malo en esta historia... es tan solo una mujer confundida...no me la juzgueis tan mal, que me haceis sentir mal a mi, snif, snif.**

**Espero que me deis vuestra opinion tambien en este capitulo.**

**Un besazo para todos y gracias a los que me dejais un review, me hace siempre muchisima ilusion!**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo!**


	14. 14º Día

_**DÍA 14**_

Dos morenos estaban en su casa en Londres. Uno tumbado en la cama, desde hacia días apenas se levantaba para ir a trabajar, ese día no le apetecía nada, por lo que su puesto le permitía, prefería quedarse en casa. El otro mayor que el se encontraba ya vestido y arreglado para dirigirse hacia su empresa, pero en ese momento estaba apoyado en la puerta del cuarto de su ahijado. No sabia que decirle, pero algo tenia que hacer, no le gustaba verle de esa manera.

-¿Mañana es la boda, no?- se abofeteo a si mismo por sacar ese tema, que estúpido e insensible podía llegar a ser.

-Si.- única palabra dicha por el menor.

-¿Y que vas hacer?

-Nada.

-¿Podrías decirme algo más que una palabra como respuesta?- un poco mosqueado el mayor.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- el moreno menor se levanto de su cama y se dirigió hacia su padrino, parecía realmente enfadado, no, peor, dolido.- ¿Qué espero que se celebre esa boda para que Hermione vuelva? O mejor, ¿qué quiero ir para dar las gracias a los prometidos porque se casen haciéndole daño a mi mejor amiga que por un casual me he enamorado de ella cuando no debía? No puedo Sirius. Hermione ha decidido lo que quiere, y por desgracia, ese no soy yo.

-No me se la historia entera, ya que no me la has querido contar. Pero me parece de cobardes que te fueras cuando viste que Hermione quería a alguien, y tu sabes como yo que ella no esta enamorada de ese tal Ronald.

-Ya no se que pensar. ¿Y si Mione si esta enamorada de Ronald? No puedo hacer nada. Ella me pidió que me fuera y que no la llamase.

-¿Y la has hecho caso?- totalmente extrañado por lo que la castaña le había dicho a su ahijado, y porque este la hubiese hecho caso.

-Claro que la he hecho caso. Después de lo que paso lo mejor era que no me metiese mas en su vida.

-¿Qué paso?- totalmente curioso paso de largo de Harry y se sentó en la cama de este esperando una respuesta.

-No te importa.- totalmente enfadado. No le había dicho nada sabiendo como Sirius se metería con el y ahora había metido la pata.- Vas a llegar tarde al trabajo.

-Tu ni siquiera vas a ir hoy, ¿qué mas da que yo llegue tarde?- totalmente despreocupado por su empresa.- Cuéntame que paso, tal vez yo te pueda ayudar.

-No puedes. Lo hecho, hecho esta. No se puede volver al pasado.

-Puede, pero puedes sentirte mejor hablándolo.

Harry lo miro, la verdad es que necesitaba contar a alguien lo que había pasado entre su ahora inalcanzable amiga y el. Su padrino era el único que podía ayudarle, aunque fuera a desahogarse.

-Pues me hice pasar por su prometido.- un poco avergonzado.

-¿Cómo?- eso era algo que Harry no hubiera hecho en la vida por nadie.

-Pues eso. Me reventaba que la familia de la novia la tuvieran lastima por no tener pareja e intentaran emparejarla con otros.

-Que despectivo. Pues yo creo que no era lastima lo que tenias.- Harry solo le miro diciéndole que continuase.- Pues creo que lo que sentías eran celos de que otro llegase a salir con Hermione.

-Tonterías.

-¿Lo son?

Harry se quedo un rato pensativo. Si analizaba todo lo que había hecho y lo relacionaba con lo que había descubierto hacia poco durante su regreso podía ser que su padrino no estuviera tan mal desencaminado.

-No, no lo son. La verdad es que no me gusto nada el ver como Draco y otros eran un poco acosados para ver si invitaban a Hermione a salir.

-Ves. ¿Y que paso?

-Todo iba bien. Ella un poco enfadada conmigo por la farsa que había sacado, pero bien. Pero luego ella me dijo que me fuera, que ya se ocuparía ella de todo, lo peor fue que no me lo dijo a la cara si no a través de una estúpida nota.- sus palabras salieron con amargura.

-Tienes que ir.- totalmente decidido de que su hermano recuperase por lo menos, la amistad de Granger.

-No lo haré. Ya no pinto nada allí. Ella me dijo que me fuera y que no la llamara.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ahora haces lo que te dicen?

-Si es Hermione, si.

-No lo entiendo, ni que te hubieses acostado con ella.- Harry le miro clavando sus verdes ojos en los grises de su padrino.- ¿Por qué me miras así?.- Harry solo se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño.

-Lo mejor seria que te fueras a trabajar. Yo llegare mas tarde.

-¿Por qué no me contestas? ¿Lo has hecho? ¿Te has acostado con Hermione? Es eso, ¿verdad?

-Sirius.- con voz amenazante desde el baño.- Vete y no preguntes mas.

-Harry.- puso la voz melosa que usaba la castaña cuando quería algo de su ahijado.- Dímelo.

Harry abrió la puerta del baño con ira y casi le da a su padrino un puñetazo en plena cara.

-No pongas esa voz.- por el coraje que tenia encima las palabras salieron como si las estuviese diciendo a un niño pequeño.

-¿Tanto te recuerda a ella ese tono?

-Sabes que si.

-Pues dímelo y no te haré sufrir mas.

-Vale, de acuerdo.- totalmente derrotado.- Si, nos acostamos, no se como paso pero no me arrepiento, pero parece ser que ella si. Al despertarme tenia solo y únicamente a mi lado una nota, el anillo y no había rastro de Hermione.

-¿Anillo?

-Si, bueno, para hacer la farsa mas creíble le regale un anillo de compromiso.

-Te esforzaste mucho para que pareciese real todo. Eso significa que no te hubiese importado que realmente estuviera sucediendo.

-No.- ya derrotado se volvió a tumbar en la cama.- No me hubiese importado nada.

-¿Quién lo diría? – se tumbo al lado del menor.- Nunca te imagine casado.

-Ni lo veras. La otra parte no quiere, de hecho no creo ni que quiera verme ni como su amigo de nuevo.

-Hermione no es así. No quiero darte falsas esperanzas de que ella este también perdidamente enamorada de ti, porque no lo se.- aunque el moreno mayor tenia la certeza de que si Harry se había dado cuenta, Hermione también lo haría, aunque tardase mas tiempo.- Pero te quiere muchísimo, eres su mejor amigo, no querrá alejarse de ti tan fácilmente. Creo que te dijo todo eso porque necesitaba espacio, y si se ha encabezonado en lo de la boda, no querría ninguna distracción mas.

-Eso espero. Me conformo con tenerla a mi lado de alguna forma. Aunque sea felizmente casada con otro.

-Harry, te ha dado muy fuerte. Nadie que no este realmente enamorado se comportaría como tu lo haces, de hecho nunca te he visto comportarte de esta manera, prefieres verla feliz que atosigarla.

-Por supuesto.

-Eso es muy bonito. Ya encontraras a alguien.

-Como Hermione, lo dudo.

Se quedaron de nuevo callados. Harry detestaba asumirlo, pero en verdad hablar con su padrino lo había ayudado muchísimo.

-Bueno.- se enderezo el mayor.- Me voy a la oficina, ¿vienes?

-Si, pero más tarde. Cualquier cosa es mejor que estar siempre pensando en lo mismo.

-Muy bien, nos vemos allí.

Así Sirius se fue con su coche hacia su empresa y Harry se dispuso a seguir los pasos de su, insufrible algunas veces, padrino y mejor amigo de su padre.

En Dublín Hermione no había dormido bien, como ya era natural, había tenido sueños que no había podido clasificar ya que al despertar no se acordaba bien de ellos, tan solo podía decir que había otra persona que no podía identificar bien, y que cuando se levanto precipitadamente, el nudo de su estomago apretaba aun más. Por lo que sintió arcadas, pero al no tener nada en el estomago este no soltó nada.

Se mojo la cara y se ducho. A pesar de no aguantar mucho la comida prefería hacer el desayuno esa mañana para mantener su cabeza ocupada y pensar como haría el ultimo paso de todo ese desastre. Tenia que recuperar a Ronald.

Y así lo hizo. Puso la mesa para cuatro y lo dejo todo preparado. Dejo una nota en la mesa diciendo que se había ido a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, que no la esperasen para comer.

Salió por la puerta y se dispuso a andar hasta que sus piernas no aguantasen mas y le pidieran a gritos sentarse en algún lugar.

A media mañana vio una cafetería que parecía muy acogedora, por lo que entro para poder tomarse un café. Así lo hizo. Se fijo que todo el local estaba lleno de parejas, eso la hizo sentirse aun peor de lo que ya estaba. Se sentó en la mesa mas apartada dispuesta a tomarse su brebaje amargo.

De repente una voz la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-¿Sabes que te has sentado en mi mesa favorita?- dijo la voz, una varonil y cálida solo con quien quería, una voz que ella conocía.

Levanto la vista y vio a su amigo rubio delante suya, sonriéndola.

-¡Draco! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti.

-Es que Luna y Ronald se quedaron anoche en casa de Remus y yo pues...prefería no molestar a las parejas esta mañana.

-Pues mi razón es que mi empresa esta aquí al lado y bajo todos los días a tomar un café aquí.

-Que coincidencia.- intentando poner su mejor cara.

-Pues si.

Se callaron y cada uno saboreo su amargo café. No sabían de que hablar, aunque Draco quería saber que pasaba en realidad con todo eso de la boda.

-Hermione.- la llamo.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, estoy bien.- sonrió forzosamente.

-No, no estas bien. No se que es lo que te pasa, pero no estas bien. ¿Me lo contaras algún día?

Hermione miro sus grises ojos, unos ojos mas bien color mercurio, un color muy raro para unos ojos. Estos le pedían contar con ellos. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Con Ronald no podía ya que el era el centro de todo. Con Harry...bueno, ella misma le había echado y al pensar en eso el nudo, el tan odiado nudo, se apretó más. La verdad era que su tercera opción era Draco, el padrino de la boda, quien estaba delante suyo en esos momentos mirándola preocupado, y debía estarlo de verdad, ya que el rubio era muy frió y no mostraba nada, si lo hacia con ella era porque realmente la consideraba una amiga querida.

-Uff- suspiro la castaña.- Te lo contare.

Y así se dispuso a contar todo lo que había ocurrido de dos semanas hacia atrás, hasta ese mismo momento. Contó lo de que quería destruir la boda para que Ronald estuviera con ella. Le contó todo lo que había ocurrido con Harry y también le contó la ultima esperanza que le quedaba y que tenia que llevar a cabo esa misma tarde. Draco escucho todo sin decir nada, sabia que no la juzgaba, el no juzgaba a nadie, aunque su mirada pareciese suponer todo lo contrario.

Al finalizar se volvieron a mirar. Una esperando algún comentario del otro.

-No le amas.- fueron las palabras del rubio.

-No sabes lo que siento.- dijo la castaña un poco enfadada de que todo el mundo le dijese lo que tenia que sentir.

-No lo se completamente, pero de eso si estoy seguro. Hermione, se que le quieres, siempre le has querido, pero no estas enamorada de Ron.

-Insisto, no lo sabes.

-Ya te darás cuenta. Te dije que no os hicieseis daño. Ronald ama a Luna y ella a el. Le harás daño al saber que no comes ni duermes por todo esto de la boda, y con ello no impedirás nada, tu te estas haciendo daño al mirar solo al frente sin querer mirar hacia los lados.

-No hay nada mas que ver. Además, no estoy así solo por la boda. No se que me pasa, hay algo que se me escapa y no se lo que es.

-Abre los ojos Herms. Espero que lo averigües pronto, por tu bien y por el de los demás.

No dijeron más. Draco al ver la hora que era decidió invitarla a comer, aun sabiendo que ella no quería comer nada sólido, pero la obligaría si hacia falta.

Salieron de la cafetería y se dirigieron hacia otro restaurante que tampoco estaba muy lejos. Allí Draco pidió los platos y obligo aunque fuera un poco, a comer a Hermione, cosa que ella no le apetecía nada, pero más valía, según el punto de vista del rubio, que ella se enfadase con el por obligarla a hacer algo que no quería antes de que cayese realmente enferma por no alimentarse como debía.

Cuando terminaron, Draco dejo en casa a Hermione. Diciéndola que se pensase bien lo que iba hacer, no quería verla llorar, ni a ella, ni a Ronald ni a Luna. No seria bueno que nada ocurriese antes de la boda del día siguiente. Se despidieron y ella entro a la casa.

Para su desgracia los felices y melosos prometidos aun seguían allí, parecía que habían comido con sus primos, no había forma de deshacerse de tanto cariño sobrevolando en el ambiente.

-Hola.- saludo.

-¡Herms! ¿Dónde estabas? Nos preocupaste- le dijo Tonks.

-Por ahí. Me encontré con Draco y me invito a comer.- dijo llanamente.- ¿No se pensarían que me iría a tirar por un puente?- dijo en tono de broma.

-No digas esas cosas, claro que no. Pero como no sabíamos donde estabas y tu teléfono estaba apagado...- comento Remus.

-No pasa nada. Solo necesitaba estar un poco sola, y no lo conseguí.

-Bueno, ya que estas aquí, me tienes que acompañar a la tienda de novias.- dijo alegremente Luna.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?- pregunto algo confusa.

-Tengo que probarme por ultima vez el vestido, jejeje, y ya que Ronald esta conmigo tienes que entretenerle como sea. Para que no lo vea, es muy curioso.

Sola, con Ronald, durante un periodo de tiempo suficiente. Ese seria el mejor momento para hacer el último paso, y desesperado, de su plan.

-De acuerdo. ¿Nos vamos?

-Si.

Así Hermione volvió a salir de la casa, pero ahora acompañada del pelirrojo y su prometida. Se despidieron de sus primos. Como ambos novios habían ido cada uno en su coche la noche anterior, se repartieron. Hermione y Luna en el descapotable de la rubia, y Ronald en su deportivo.

Llegaron a la tienda y Luna se despidió dándole un beso tierno a su prometido para después dejarles solos apoyados en el coche. Era todo demasiado raro, ninguno hablaba y eso era realmente terrorífico viniendo de los dos, pero en especial del pelirrojo.

-Herms,- le llamo por fin el ojiazul.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Por qué me tiene que pasar algo? Todos estáis igual.

-Pues por algo será. ¿Me lo dirás?

Hermione pensó que seria lo correcto, y la respuesta fue sencilla, lo correcto seria no decir nada, callarse y dejar que su mejor amigo se casase y la sacase de su vida. Pero la vocecita cabezota le decía que no podía dejarlo ir, que si no le tenia a el estaría sola el resto de su vida. Hizo caso a esa voz.

-No te cases.- fue la respuesta en voz baja de ella.

-¿Qué?- el pelirrojo no sabia si había escuchado bien.

-No te cases.- Hablo más alto.- Te quiero Ronald, por favor, acuérdate de la promesa, estaríamos juntos, no me puedes dejar, sin ti estaré sola, me quedare sola.- y dicho esto se acerco a los labios del joven, besándolo.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que había alguien mas allí, alguien que había escuchado lo que la castaña había dicho, sintiéndose destruir, amargas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos azules, y prefirió ahogar el sollozo, apoyándose en la pared de la tienda, escondida para no ser descubierta, pero quería saber que era lo que pasaba, si su prometido la amaba a ella tanto como decía o si por el contrario era una excusa para olvidar su primer amor, el que tapaba como su mejor amiga.

Ronald reacciono y aparto lentamente a Hermione de enfrente suya. La miro a los ojos y lagrimas también salían de los ojos amielados de ella. No sabia como decírselo, pero debía hacerlo.

-Herms, yo también te quiero.- esa frase tubo dos efectos, en una felicidad, en otra amargura que hizo que mas lagrimas saliesen de los pozos azules de su cara.- Pero ambos sabemos que no nos amamos.

-¡No lo sabes!- grito Hermione.

-Lo se. Lo se desde hace tiempo, pero parece ser que eres tu eres la que no te has dado cuenta. Herms, te quiero muchísimo, eres muy importante en mi vida, y lo sabes, todo el mundo lo sabe. Tu serás quien escuche mis penas, y mis alegrías, cuando necesite una mano amiga serás tu la que me la ofrezcas, conocerás mis sueños y sabrás mis dificultades y fracasos.

La castaña escuchaba, al igual que la rubia, ninguna sabia por donde quería ir el pelirrojo. esas palabras estaban cargadas de un cariño sorprendente, pero ocultaban algo.

-A ti te lo contare todo.- continuo el ojiazul.- Pero lo viviré con Luna.

La nombrada abrió los ojos. Con esas simples palabras el pelirrojo casi grito a los cuatro vientos que estaba realmente enamorado de ella. Por el contrario los ojos de Hermione soltaron más lagrimas.

-¡Me dejaras sola! ¡Te olvidaras de mi!- lloraba desconsoladamente Hermione.

-No puedo olvidarme de ti.- la cogió de los hombros pero sin hacer mucha fuerza.- Ya te lo he dicho, eres esencial en mi vida, te quiero, pero no estoy enamorado de ti, lo estoy de Luna, por eso mañana me caso. Y se que tu también me quieres como yo a ti, pero no estas enamorada de mi, si no de otro.

-¡No!

-No te ciegues, por favor, me hace daño verte así. Hermione, mírame a los ojos.- esta le hizo caso.- Vamos hacer una prueba, y puede que así te des cuenta de todo.

Luna seguía escuchando, sus lagrimas se habían transformados en gotas de felicidad, pero a la vez de angustia al ver de esa forma a quien consideraba como una hermana desde hacia poco. No la culpaba por tener miedo a la soledad, se había aferrado a algo que ella creía seguro y no había sido así. Quería ayudarla, no la odiaba ni estaba enfadada con ella. Si la rubia se hubiese encontrado en el lugar de Hermione, seguramente hubiera hecho lo mismo. Ahora solo quería que ella se diera cuenta de todo para que pudiese ser feliz, al igual que ella lo seria junto a su pelirrojo prometido.

-Cierra los ojos.- pidió Ronald a su mejor amiga. Esta le hizo caso, con lagrimas aun cayendo por sus mejillas.- Imagínate que eres tu la que te casas, estas magnifica en ese vestido blanco, que el día que te pongas te veras preciosa. Se abren las puertas de la capilla y ves una alfombra roja regada de pétalos de rosas, esas blancas que se que tanto te gustan, jejeje. Esa alfombra te dirige hacia el altar, donde alguien te espera.- Hermione se imaginaba todo lo que su amigo le decía, veía la capilla, la alfombra y como se iba acercando al final donde había alguien que estaba esperándola.- Dime Herms, ¿quién es el hombre que te esta sonriendo y esperando con una sonrisa a que llegues a su lado?

Después de esas palabras la castaña abrió los ojos de golpe, su piernas le fallaban por lo que había visto, cosa que el pelirrojo noto y la abrazo contra si para que no cayera de golpe y se sentó en el suelo depositando a su querida amiga en sus piernas, abrazándola y meciéndola como si de una pequeña se tratase. Hermione grito y lloro aun más fuerte, pero esto se amortiguo gracias al pecho de su amigo, su mejor amigo, aquel que la había ayudado tanto en ese momento.

-Ya, tranquila.- le decía el muchacho en el oído de ella.- Tranquila.

-No, no, no. Soy una estúpida. ¿Qué hice?- seguía llorando e insultándose la castaña.

-Herms, tranquila, cálmate.

-Ron, lo siento, lo siento tanto.- el llanto no paraba.- ¿Qué he hecho? Le he echado, le he expulsado de mi vida. Soy estúpida. ¿Qué hago ahora?

-Shhhh.- le decía el ojiazul en el oído mientras la seguía meciéndo y aguantando sus lágrimas que le mojaban el pecho de la camisa que llevaba, pero sin importarle nada de eso, tan solo el alma fragmentada de su mejor amiga.- Herms, ya paso.

-Ron, lo vi, vi a quien de verdad amo. Y yo le eche.- las lagrimas no paraban, nunca había llorado tanto en su vida.- Ahora si que estoy sola.

-No estas sola. Me sigues teniendo a mi, a Remus, a Tonks y ahora también a Luna. Todos te queremos. Y estoy seguro que a quien has visto también.- la intentaba consolar. El sabia perfectamente a quien amaba ella, solo con mirarla lo sabia, solo con mirarle a el, lo supo.

-¡Harry!- grito Hermione entre sollozos.

Al decir el nombre el nudo se deshizo por completo, ya no le pesaba en el estomago, ya no la oprimía y se sentía cansada por todo lo que no había dormido en tantos días. Al darse cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía, quien era a quien amaba en realidad, al darse cuenta que al acostarse con el era lo que quería desde hace tiempo. Se dio cuenta de porque no había habido nadie en su vida durante mucho tiempo. Sabia que todos se lo habían intentado decir, todos, y ella no les quiso escuchar. Todo lo que había sufrido esos días no era por el pelirrojo, si no por el moreno, se sintió idiota, estúpida, y todos los sinónimos existentes.

Ronald sonrió, aun con su amiga en brazos, seguía meciéndola. Luna con lagrimas aun en sus bellos ojos se dejo ver por el pelirrojo, quien la miro y la sonrió también a ella, pero era una sonrisa cargada de cariño, amor y devoción para toda su vida. Luna le devolvió la sonrisa. Saco su móvil y marco un número...

-¿Draco?- pregunto cuando alguien descolgó.- Necesito que me hagas un favor...

Al terminar de hablar con el padrino se dirigió hacia los que en el suelo se encontraban, una aun llorando desesperadamente y el otro sujetándola para no dejarla caer en las tinieblas. Se agacho y abrazo con sus brazos a Hermione, quería darle también consuelo, que viera que nunca mas estaría sola.

Hermione al sentirse tan protegida se dejo caer en un sueño necesario. Ya todo estaba resuelto en su conciencia, ya podría descansar.

-Luna.- le dijo el pelirrojo a su prometida cuando vio que los sollozos habían dejado lugar a unos hipos y que su amiga estaba dormida entre sus brazos.- ¿Podrías llevarla a tu casa? Lo mejor seria que no estuviera sola.

-Por supuesto. Yo estaré con ella.

Ronald se levanto y metió a una dormida Hermione en el descapotable de la rubia. Acto seguido se volvió hacia Luna y la beso con todo su amor.

-Gracias por cuidarla.- le dijo.

-No hay ningún problema.- le dio otro beso.- Te amo.

-Y yo a ti. Mañana nos vemos en la iglesia.

-Espero verte allí y que no te escapes.- le dijo en tono de broma.

-No podría.- le regalo otro beso.-Hasta mañana, mi amor.

-Hasta mañana Ron.

Así se separaron. Esa noche la pasaría Hermione junto a Luna. La novia y la madrina juntas, una reconfortando a la otra. Ronald se sentía tranquilo, en cierta manera claro contando que al día siguiente se casaba con la mujer que quería tener toda su vida a su lado, su mejor amiga estaría bien cuidada junto a su ojiazul.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Aqui traigo el penultimo capitulo, y he de decir que me encanta...este y el siguiente,. jejejeje, espero que a vosotros tambien os guste y me lod igais en un review, y si no pues tambien...**

**Un besazo para todos!**


	15. 15º Día

_**DÍA 15**_

Una muy nerviosa Luna la despertó. No se podía creer que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, el ultimo intento de destrozar a la pareja, de que Ronald volviese con ella, a pesar de todo eso tanto Ron como Luna la hubiesen abrazado, los dos juntos, como si de una niña pequeña se tratase, como si su hija fuese.

Se había dado cuenta de todo, demasiado tarde. Todo estaba ya roto. Harry la odiaba, estaba segura de ello. No había recibido llamada alguna de el en todos esos días. No sabia absolutamente nada. Había pensado en llamar a Sirius pero no quería que el mayor se metiese en todo ese problemón.

No recordaba mucho de anoche. Tan solo su declaración, la conversación con Ronald que había hecho que abriese los ojos ante sus propios sentimientos, que se diese cuenta de todo lo que sentía por el moreno, el como al darse cuenta de eso rompió a llorar de la forma mas amarga posible sabiendo que jamás conseguiría que Harry la perdonase. El abrazo de Ron y las palabras tranquilizadoras que le decía en su odio. Luego otros brazos que la rodeaban, que la acunaban junto con el pelirrojo. Sabia que la habían llevado a casa de la rubia para que hoy, el día de la boda, la madrina estuviera junto a una nerviosa novia, pero Hermione sabia que lo habían hecho para no dejarla sola. Había dormido en la misma habitación que la ojiazul, llorando intermitentemente por todo, por la culpabilidad, el remordimiento y el dolor de su corazón roto, siendo abrazada por la dueña de la cama donde dormía entregándole algo para reconfortarla.

Se levanto de la cama, la enorme cama en la que había dormido abrazada a Luna. Realmente esa mujer era muy buena, tenia el corazón tan grande como Ronald, por eso se amaban tanto, por eso tenían que estar juntos para toda la vida, cosa que Hermione ya había comprendido. Ella no tendría tanta suerte, su otra mitad había sido alejada de su lado por ella misma. Le dieron ganas de llorar de nuevo, pero prefirió no hacerlo, hoy era el día, por fin el día, en que su mejor amigo se casaba con la que ahora consideraba su mejor amiga, su hermana.

La susodicha entro en la habitación como un torbellino. Cogiendo cosas por aquí y por allá. Preguntando a sus sirvientes si habían visto algo o no. Los pobres, algo asustados la intentaban ayudar en todo lo que podían a la histérica joven. La castaña sabia que los sirvientes querían muchísimo a sus jefes, siempre habían sido bien tratados, por lo que ahora a pesar de los gritos que les daba la joven jefa, seguían sus ordenes con una sonrisa en sus caras, la entendían, estaba muy nerviosa, hoy se casaba.

-Luna.- una voz ronca salió de los labios de la castaña.- les estas asustando con tu histeria.

-¡Herms! ¡Despertaste!- la rubia la abrazo.- ¿Qué tal estas?

-Bien.- mintió descaradamente.

-Se que mientes. Pero te creeré por esta vez.

-Gracias.

-Bueno es hora de empezar arreglarnos.- dijo emocionada.- ¿O prefieres comer algo?

-¿No es demasiado pronto para empezar con los arreglos?- pregunto Hermione.- la boda es a las 6 de la tarde.

-¿Cómo va a ser pronto? Hermione has dormido toda la mañana, son las 12 del mediodía.

-¿Tan tarde?- se asusto la castaña.

-Si. Pero no te preocupes. Todo esta bajo control.

Hermione se empezó a poner nerviosa. Como había podido dormir tanto, tal vez seria porque al no dormir como debía durantes tantos días y al final a quitarse un peso de encima al sincerarse consigo misma había hecho que durmiese sin preocuparse nada más.

-Pero es tardísimo. Yo no se donde esta mi vestido. Hay que ir a recogerlo y...

-Tranquila Hermione, tranquila. Ahora eres tu la histérica. El vestido lo tengo yo, junto con los zapatos y el bolso. Todo esta bien.

-Se supone que tengo que ser yo quien te tranquilice, no al revés.

-Las cosas cambian. Vamos a empezar. Lavender y Pavarti estarán a punto de llegar.

-Luna...- la llamo con voz entrecortada.- ¿No me odias?

-No podría.- la más joven se puso seria.- Se que intentaste arruinar la boda y estar así con Ronald. Pero se que en el fondo no querías, que sabias lo que pasaba y sentías. No puedo odiarte.

-No se como compensarte todo.- dijo avergonzada por sus hechos.

-¿Sabes como?- Hermione negó.- Siendo mi madrina, estando al lado de Ronald y mío hasta el final. Siendo mi mejor amiga por la eternidad e intentando que seas feliz.

-Gracias.

-Das mucho las gracias. Jejeje. Vamos. Lo mejor será que comas algo, te duches y luego ya empezaremos con los preparativos.

Hermione asintió y se dejo llevar por la dueña de la mansión hacia la cocina, donde la sentó y ella misma le preparo un desayuno, no muy abundante pero si lo suficiente para vencer el hambre.

-Luna, no tengo mucha hambre, así que no te excedas.

-Se que llevas muchos días sin llevarte nada sólido al estomago y eso no es bueno. Pero no te obligare a comer mas de lo que tu cuerpo aguante. No serán cosas fuertes pero si buenas para ti.

-Gra...

-No vuelvas a darme las gracias o me enfadare de verdad.

-Vale.

-Jajaja. Eres muy dócil cuando quieres. Toma.- y le entrego un plato con una tortilla, una taza de café y zumo de naranja.

Hermione comió lo que Luna la había preparado con tanto esmero. No estaba mal. Su vena de crítica salía cuando menos se lo esperaba. Comió la tortilla poco a poco sin obligar a su cuerpo a digerirla rápidamente.

-¡Ya estamos aquí!- gritaron las damas de honor al entrar por la puerta de la amplia cocina.

-Perfecto. Esperemos a que Hermione coma y luego comenzamos con todo. ¿Queréis vosotras algo?

-No, yo por lo menos no, ¿Lavenderi?- contesto primero Pavarti.

-Una taza de café no me vendría mal.- contesto la morena.

Estuvieron hablando las cuatro animadamente, mas bien tres hablaban y Hermione escuchaba. La opinión de libertinas que tenia de las damas de honor cambio al escucharlas hablar y conocer un poco más de ellas. En realidad ella era igual que las otras dos, no perdían la oportunidad de divertirse pero buscaban a un hombre que las quisiese a ellas por lo que eran en el fondo, no lo que sus cuerpos mostraban. Hermione se volvió a sentir mal, ella lo había encontrado, y claro que no sabía lo que Harry opinaba de ella o si por lo menos la atraía como persona, pero sabia que eso ya no lo podría averiguar por su cabezonería y por estar ciega.

Luna se fijo en la cara de su madrina y prefirió cambiar de tema. Ya sobre las 2 de la tarde decidieron empezar a prepararse, ya que aunque la ceremonia comenzaba a las 6 los integrantes de la boda tenían que estar a las 5, aunque la novia estaría en un lugar aparte antes de la ceremonia, mas que nada para que el novio no la viera.

Se dirigieron de nuevo a la habitación de Luna, donde ya estaban los cuatro vestidos, todos muy bonitos, pero el que ganaba era el de la novia, por supuesto. La primera en vestirse fue ella precisamente, y al salir con el puesto las otras tres la halagaron por lo guapa que estaba, y era cierto. El vestido era muy sencillo pero precioso. La parte de arriba era un corsé que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y busto en palabra de honor, tenia algunas piedras y lentejuelas cosidas pero sin llegar a ser demasiado. La falda lisa, con algunas piedras como las del corpiño en la parte baja de este haciendo un triangulo desde el borde hasta más o menos la rodilla. Era realmente precioso y mas si estaba en una percha tan buena como lo era la rubia.

Hermione fue la siguiente en entrar a cambiarse. El corte del vestido era el mismo que el que se había probado en la tienda, el escote pronunciado, atado al cuello con dos finas tiras, hasta el suelo y con la raja a un lateral hasta la rodilla. Lo mejor para ella es que el escandaloso color rosa había dado paso aun azul cielo, con detalles en negro, pero no tan abundantes como había en el original, simples brochazos en algunas zonas. El vestido se le ajustaba a la perfección a su silueta pero en la parte de las piernas se abría hacienda algo de vuelo. Realmente hermoso. Salió a la habitación donde fue admirada por las ya no tan locas damas de honor.

-Hermione, te queda estupendo.- le dijo Luna.

-Gracias, pero es todo gracias a ti, tu fuiste la que lo elegiste y...

-Los colores los eligio Ronald, acuérdate, jejeje. Que marido con tan buen gusto he escogido.- y le guiño un ojo a la castaña.

-Cierto, jejeje.

Alguien llamo a la puerta. Era Minerva quien estaba ya vestida con un traje en color verde claro. Detrás suyo aparecían dos jovencitas que al ver a la novia se emocionaron y empezaron a decirla que era la novia más guapa que habían visto en su vida, cosa que mareo un poco a la aludida.

-Luna, hija, estas preciosa.- la dijo su tía.- Y tu Hermione también. Solo faltan las damas de honor. Venga id a cambiaros para que os peinen y maquillen.

-Ahora mismo Minerva.- dijeron a coro, se notaban que habían convivido juntas durante gran parte de su vida, pensaban lo mismo.

Cuando las damas de honor desaparecieron, Minerva les dijo quienes era las dos nuevas alborotadoras, ellas eran la peluquera y maquilladora que había contratado la mujer para el momento. Ambas cogieron a Luna la sentaron en una silla y se dispusieron a realizar su trabajo.

El resultado final era perfecto, la cara de Luna brillaba mas de lo que ya lo hacia a causa de la felicidad que ese día le daba. El recogido era muy sencillo y maduro, pero a la vez le daba algo de jovialidad ya que tenia varios mechones que sobresalían del tocado libremente y cayendo por su espalda y enmarcando los suaves rasgos de su cara. Estaba magnifica, no había otro adjetivo que se le pudiese igualar.

-¡Ahora la madrina!- gritaron las dos especialistas, si que eran efusivas o es que se habían tomado como 10 tazas de café cada una antes de ir.

Cogieron a Hermione sin que esta se diese mucha cuenta de todo y la sentaron donde antes estaba Luna. Estaban haciendo su labor cuando Lavender y Pavarti aparecieron. Llevaban unos vestidos largos de tirantes de color rosa, por lo menos dos de ella irían del color preferido de la novia. Ambas iban iguales, y a las dos les quedaba realmente bien.

Cuando terminaron con Hermione esta se vio en el espejo y se dio cuenta que habían desaparecido los rastros de lagrimas, las ojeras y los ojos rojos ya no lo eran tanto gracias al perfecto trabajo de las maquilladoras. El pelo lo tenia liso y caía por su espalda descubierta hasta la cintura, como era normal en ella, pero le habían hecho un recogido en la nuca con parte del pelo en el que sobresalían mechoncitos de punta para todas las direcciones, era muy parecido al que Tonks la había hecho para la despedida de soltera, pero este, como era normal, estaba mas elaborado. Se puso la gargantilla que le había regalado el señor Lovegood, iba perfectamente con el vestido. También se coloco en una de sus muñecas el brazalete, el último regalo dado por Harry. A pesar de todo, ese seria su tesoro más valioso.

La final fue el momento de las damas de honor, quienes fueron peinadas a las dos con el pelo liso y tan solo recogido a los lados por unas horquillas con brillantitos. El maquillaje en ellas también fue muy suave y natural.

Ya las cuatro estaban listas y el reloj marcaba las 16:30 de la tarde. Había que darse prisa, pues en la iglesia estaban los ramos de flores de la novia y las damas de honor. Y allí era donde Luna tenia que ponerse el velo.

El señor Lovegood entro y alabo a las cuatro diciendo que estaban preciosas, pero estaba claro que sus ojos estaban centrados en su única hija. Hermione se dio cuenta de unas lagrimillas salieron de los ojos del hombre. Estaba emocionado y realmente feliz por su niña, como el la llamaba. Ambos, padre e hija se abrazaron.

Salieron corriendo hacia los coches que estaban abajo esperándolas. Lavender y Pavarti se fueron en uno junto con Minerva, para según la mayor de ellas vigilarlas pues tenia miedo de que no llegasen por acosar al conductor y además las otras dos podrían ayudarla a moverse con la aparatosa escayola que tenia aun en su pierna.

En el otro coche iban Hermione, la novia y el padre de esta.

Al llegar a la iglesia se fueron las cinco mujeres a la parte reservada para ellas. Los nervios se acrecentaban entre todas. No paraban de reír y hablar. Pusieron entre todas el velo a la protagonista del día, quedándole perfectamente.

Al cabo de un rato alguien llamo a la puerta y cuando le dieron el paso una cabeza rubia se dejo ver por el marco.

-¡Vaya¡ Estáis todas preciosas.- dijo el nuevo inquilino de la habitación.

Todas le dieron las gracias y alguna se sonrojo. El padrino iba vestido con un traje negro y camisa blanca, la corbata era del mismo azul que el vestido de Hermione. Parecía que todo había sido detallado para que fueran a juego, pues llevaba los gemelos y el alfiler de corbata que Minerva le había regalado a el.

-Hermione.- le llamo el padrino.- te tengo que cambiar ya la posición. Mi deber es llevar a la novia al altar y un pelirrojo histérico esta gritando por ahí que donde esta su mejor amiga, que sin ella no puede ir al altar. Además, me viene bien así descanso un poco de su voz, que me tiene loco desde anoche.

-Jejeje. De acuerdo.- contesto ella.- Luna, nos vemos allí.- y le dio un beso a la novia.

-Cuídamelo hasta que yo llegue.- la dijo la joven.

-Lo haré.- la aseguro y dicho esto salió fuera de la habitación.

Llego a la zona que ocupaba el novio. Al abrir la puerta vio a Ronald dando vueltas por todo el recinto, parecía un león enjaulado, Seamus y Neville intentaban tranquilizarlo, pero con poco resultado. Se rió bajito por la imagen que tenia delante suya, pero su risa fue escuchada por los hombres quienes se dieron la vuelta para mirarla.

-¡Estas guapísima Herms!- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Gracias, pero no hace falta que chilles.- le dijo mas tranquila.- Tu también estas muy bien.- y le comenzó a colocar correctamente la corbata, como había hecho el día de la pedida de mano.

El novio llevaba un traje completo, con chaleco incluido, negro, con camisa blanca. La corbata era mas formal de lo que el solía llevar, era en tonos granates y rosas pálido, en perfecta consonancia con el color predilecto de su futura esposa.

-Gracias Hermione por haber venido. No podíamos tranquilizarlo nosotros y no paraba de preguntar por ti.- dijo Seamus.

-¿Estas bien?- le dijo el pelirrojo preocupado ignorando a quien seria uno de los que también estarían con el en el altar.

-Perfectamente.- le contesto ella.

-Estas mintiendo.

-Si, pero como yo ahora no importo, solo tu y Luna, pues lo olvidas, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Cómo esta Luna?- dijo cambiando de tema.

-Igual de nerviosa que tu. Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.

-Si.- y sonrió iluminando la habitación con su felicidad.- Todo, absolutamente todo, saldrá bien, ya lo veras.- le dijo.

-Jejeje. Esa es la actitud.

El señor Lovegood entro en la estancia.

-Bien...amigos míos, hija mía.- estaba claro que si fuera necesario el señor Lovegood firmaría cualquier papel para adoptar legalmente a Hermione.- y futuro yerno...es hora de ir saliendo.- y salió de nuevo para ir a sentarse a su sitio.

Los primeros en salir fueron Seamus y Neville, cada uno tenia que llegar con una de las damas de honor. Se quedaron solos Ronald y Hermione.

-Herms. No sabes lo feliz que soy.

-Me lo puedo imaginar.- le dio un beso en la mejilla.- A pesar de todo, serás feliz y no a mi lado, pero si con una mujer magnifica.- volvió a poner su cara triste.- Lamento tanto lo que hice yo...

-Ya paso.- le levanto la cara amarrándola suavemente de la barbilla y le regalo un beso suave en los labios.- Todo esta olvidado. Nunca paso nada. Yo hoy empezare a ser feliz y seguramente tu los serás muy pronto.

-Quiero creerte.

-Créeme.- y volvió a sonreír cosa que Hermione imito.- ¡Se me ha olvidado preguntarle a Draco si lleva los anillos!- su histeria volvió en cuestión de segundos.

-Jajaja. Me encanta como cambias de humor. Tranquilo, Draco tendrá los anillos, nada saldrá mal. Confía en nuestro amigo, en tu mejor amigo. Veras como no se le ha olvidado nada.

-Eso espero, no solo los anillos estaban a su cargo.- dijo en voz baja el pelirrojo.

-¿Salimos?- dijo Hermione agarrando el brazo de Ronald.

-Si.

Y así fue. Ambos salieron de la habitación agarrados del brazo. Anduvieron por la alfombra roja donde al final estaba el altar y a los laterales las damas de honor y los amigos y compañeros del pelirrojo. Había muchísimos invitados sentados en los bancos de madera mirando la entrada del novio, quien temblaba de nervios. Hermione le agarro la mano para tranquilizarlo y miraba fijamente al altar. No quería ver tantas caras observando todos sus movimientos, si lo hacia, seria ella quien se pusiese nerviosa y eso no podía pasar.

Llegaron al altar y Ronald se coloco al lado de sus amigos mientras que Hermione lo hacia al lado de Lavender y Pavarti. La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar dejando ver a la novia radiante agarrada del brazo de Draco. Fueron andando lentamente, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción hacia donde Ronald les esperaba. Al llegar Ronald sujeto firme pero suavemente las manos de Luna mientras que Draco se colocaba al lado del pelirrojo.

De este modo comenzó la ceremonia. Hermione se pudo dar cuenta de las lagrimas de Minerva y del señor Lovegood, quienes se sentaban en la primera fila. No quería mirar mas allá, la cantidad de invitados la apabullaba.

Llego el momento de dar el consentimiento mutuo.

-Tu, Ronald Weasly, aceptas a Luna Lovegood como tu legitima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe.- le pregunto el párroco que oficiaba la ceremonia.

-Si, acepto.- su sonrisa se ensancho.

-Y tu, Luna Lovegood, aceptas a Ronald Weasly como tu legitimo esposo, para amarle y respetarle, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe.- le pregunto ahora a la novia.

-Acepto.- y también sonrió mirando fijamente los ojos azules que tenia enfrente suyo.

-Los anillos por favor.- le pidió a Draco, quien saco los dos anillos.

Los novios se pusieron los anillos mutuamente, diciendo sus votos, diciéndose que se amarían hasta la eternidad, que jamás se separarían.

-Por el poder que me ha sido otorgado,- continuo el párroco.- yo les declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.- finalizo.

Ronald aparto el velo de Luna de su cara, y agarrándola de la cintura la beso. Toda la iglesia irrumpió en aplausos. Las damas de honor lloraban emocionadas al igual que Minerva, incluso Hermione se permitió llorar, no tan escandalosamente como las otras dos, pero lloro.

Ya estaban en la carpa donde se celebraba el banquete de bodas. Se encontraban en un prado, propiedad del señor Lovegood, donde la luna brillaba y el suave aire de verano se dejaba notar, ya que las paredes de tela habían desaparecido y los invitados tan solo estaban cubiertos por el techo de la carpa.

La cena había sido fantástica, aunque Hermione no la probo demasiado, aun tenia el estomago un poco encogido aunque el nudo había desaparecido la noche anterior.

El baile había dado comienzo. Primero los novios, luego ella y Draco se habían unido. El señor Lovegood junto a su hermana Minerva también habían entrado en la pista de baile, aunque era algo complicado por la escayola de la mujer. Hermione había bailado con Ronald y después con el señor Lovegood. Todos felices, menos ella. Su felicidad no estaba plena.

Ya cansada había dejado a Draco bailar con Lavender. Se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban sus primos. Hablo un poco con ellos y aguanto las alabanzas que la echaban por lo guapa que iba. Remus miro el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca y se dirigió hacia Tonks invitándola a bailar, cosa que ella acepto, dejando en la mesa sola a Hermione.

De repente su teléfono sonó. ¿Quién seria el inoportuno que la molestaba en ese momento? Seguro su jefe pidiéndola alguna columna para el periódico. Lo cogió dispuesta a gritarle que estaba en una boda y que hasta mañana no esperase nada de su trabajo, pero al descolgar el teléfono...

-_Me puedo imaginar a la perfección como estas en este momento al ver que todo tu plan se ha ido por la borda._- le dijo quien la llamaba.

-¿Harry?- su corazón salto en el pecho al escuchar la voz de quien estaba enamorada después de tantos días sin saber de el.

-_El mismo._

-¿Qué...? ¿Por qué...?

-_Muchas preguntas, jejeje. Me imagino que estas sentada viendo como bailan los novios.-_ y así era.- _con tu flamante vestido azul de madrina no queriendo bailar con ninguno de los jóvenes que te lo han pedido y moviendo los dedos sobre la mesa en señal de nerviosismo._

Todo lo que había dicho el moreno a través de la línea era cierto. Dean la había propuesto que bailase con el, al igual que Seamus y Neville, pero ella había denegado cortésmente diciendo que necesitaba sentarse un poco, que más tarde bailaría con ellos. Pero algo se la paso por la cabeza.

-Harry...en ningún momento te he dicho el color de mi vestido, de hecho no lo sabia yo de que color era hasta esta mañana.

-_Ahora ves como un camarero se acerca a ti_,- Harry ignoro lo dicho por ella y siguió hablando a través del teléfono.- _y ves como te deja dos cajitas encima de la mesa._

Un camarero se había acercado a ella, diciéndola que le habían dado esas cajas para que se las entregara. Hermione las abrió con una mano, primero la de la izquierda, donde se encontraba el anillo que le había dado Harry para aparentar que estaban prometidos antes de que todo se quebrase. Luego abrió la otra y vio otro anillo, esta vez se veía que era algo más lujoso que el otro, de oro blanco con un diamante algo más grande que el anterior, engastado en el centro y con dos esmeraldas a cada lado de el. Hermione no sabia que decir, se había quedado con la boca abierta.

-_Escuchas la voz de Draco a través del micrófono del escenario donde están los músicos.-_ siguió narrando el moreno.

-Amigos míos, yo como padrino de esta boda me encantaría dedicar la siguiente canción a los novios. Pero espero que me perdonen por que no será así.- se escucho como hablaba Draco. Miro a Luna y a Ronald quienes sonreían asintiendo felices. Ahí pasaba algo que la cabeza aun asombrada de Hermione no podía entender.- Por lo que me encantaría dedicar esta canción a la madrina.- ¿A ella? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Suaves notas comenzaron a salir de los instrumentos de los músicos y la dulce voz de los cantantes se empezó a escuchar.

_**From the moment I wake up,  
>Before I put on my make-up,<br>I say a little prayer for you.  
>While combing my hair now,<br>And wondering what dress to wear now,  
>I say a little prayer for you.<strong>_

**(Desde el momento en que me despierto,  
>Antes de ponerme el maquillaje,<br>Rezo una pequeña oración por ti.  
>Mientras me peino,<br>Y me pregunto qué vestido ponerme ahora,  
>Rezo una pequeña oración por ti.)<strong>

-_Escuchas la letra y la música. Te sorprendes y decides levantarte para saber que pasa.-_se volvió a escuchar la voz de Harry en el oido de Hermione por medio del teléfono.

Y así era, Hermione se levanto de su asiento mirando por todos los lados. No llegaba a comprender que era lo que pasaba allí. La música seguía sonando.

_**Forever and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
>And I will love you.<br>Forever and ever, we never will part.  
>Oh, how I love you.<br>Together, forever, that's how it must be.  
>To live without you<br>Would only mean heartbreak for me**_

**(Para siempre jamás, te quedarás en mi corazón  
>Y yo te amaré.<br>Para siempre jamás, nunca nos separaremos.  
>Oh, cómo te amo.<br>Juntos, para siempre, así es cómo debe ser.  
>Vivir sin ti<br>Sólo significaría un corazón roto para mí.)**

Nadie bailaba. Ni siquiera los novios. Todos los invitados estaban de pie, rodeando a alguien en el centro de la pista.

-_Sientes curiosidad por lo que quieres saber que es lo que estas pasando. Por lo que te acercas a la multitud._- Harry seguía hablando.

_**I run for the bus, dear,  
>While riding I think of us, dear,<br>I say a little prayer for you.  
>At work I just take time<br>And all through my coffee-break time,  
>I say a little prayer for you.<strong>_

**(Corro al ómnibus, querido,  
>Mientras viajo pienso en nosotros, querido,<br>Rezo una pequeña oración por ti.  
>En el trabajo me tomo un tiempo<br>Y durante todo mi descanso para tomar café,  
>Rezo una pequeña oración por ti.)<strong>

**_Forever and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
>And I will love you.<br>Forever and ever, we never will part.  
>Oh, how I love you.<br>Together, forever, that's how it must be.  
>To live without you<br>Would only mean heartbreak for me._**

**(Para siempre jamás, te quedarás en mi corazón  
>Y yo te amaré.<br>Para siempre jamás, nunca nos separaremos.  
>Oh, cómo te amo.<br>Juntos, para siempre, así es cómo debe ser.  
>Vivir sin ti<br>Sólo significaría un corazón roto para mí.)**

Se acerco con paso cauteloso donde estaba la gente, esta al verla acercarse se fueron separando, dejando un pasillo por donde ella andaba y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba la expectación de todos puesta.

_**I say a little prayer for you.  
>I say a little prayer for you.<strong>_

**(Rezo una pequeña oración por ti.  
>Rezo una pequeña oración por ti.)<strong>

Y entonces toda la gente se aparto, dejándola ver quien estaba ahí. Harry la sonreía como solo a ella le mostraba. Tenía un teléfono en su oreja, que se aparto al verla aparecer, cosa que ella también hizo al entender todo lo que ocurría. El le abrió los brazo inventándola a que llegase hasta el.

_**My darling, believe me,  
>For me there is no one but you!<br>Please love me too.  
>And I'm in love with you.<br>Answer my prayer now, babe.**_

**(Mi querido, créeme,  
>Para mí no existe nadie más que tu!<br>Por favor ámame tú también.  
>Y yo estoy enamorada de ti.<br>Responde a mi ruego ahora, cariño.)  
><strong>  
><em><strong>Forever and ever, you'll stay in my heart<br>And I will love you.  
>Forever and ever, we never will part.<br>Oh, how I love you.  
>Together, forever, that's how it must be.<br>To live without you  
>Would only mean heartbreak for me.<strong>_

**(Para siempre jamás, te quedarás en mi corazón  
>Y yo te amaré.<br>Para siempre jamás, nunca nos separaremos.  
>Oh, cómo te amo.<br>Juntos, para siempre, así es cómo debe ser.  
>Vivir sin ti<br>Sólo significaría un corazón roto para mí.)**

No pudo contener las lágrimas. Estas se las escapaban de sus ojos y rodaban por sus mejillas. No pudo esperar mas y se lanzo a correr hacia el, quien la recibió dándole un fuerte abrazo y cargándolo aun más con un beso donde demostraba todo lo que sentía por ella. Hermione le correspondió con todo su corazón.

Al terminar el beso se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Harry le seco las lagrimas que aun rodaban por sus mejillas con los pulgares, la agarro de la cara suavemente y mirándola fijamente decidió decirla todo lo que sentía.

-Te amo, Hermione. No sabes cuanto. Eres lo más importante para mi. No quiero que te vuelvas a separar de mi lado, nunca. Te amo.

-Harry, yo también...- nerviosa como estaba no podía hablar bien.- Yo también te amo. No sabia cuanto hasta que vi que no estabas a mi lado. Perdóname, por favor, perdóname, mi amor.- y se abrazo a su pecho escondiendo las lagrimas que volvían a salir de nuevo.

-No te tengo que perdonar nada, cariño. Ya todo paso. Ahora todo esta bien.- y la separo para volverla a besar, ya más apasionadamente.- Cásate conmigo.

-Si, claro que me caso contigo. Te amo, te amo.

-Y yo a ti Mione, y yo a ti. Tienes dos anillos para elegir, jejeje.

Hermione le volvió a mirar y le sonrió. Le amaba con toda su alma. No quería separarse de el nunca. Unos plausos y vítores se dejaron escuchar. Hemrione avergonzada al escuchar eso se volvió a esconder en el pecho de su ahora prometido, ahora si que estaban realmente prometidos y eso la hacia la mujer mas feliz sobre la tierra.

Luna se acerco a ellos y abrazo a Hermione. Ronald la siguió y se unió a ese abrazo. Todos sus amigos se unieron a la celebración.

-Ahora si que puedo decir muy segura que todo es perfecto. Hermione, estoy tan feliz por ti.- la dijo la rubia.

-¿Teníais todo preparado?- pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-La verdad es que desde anoche todo ha sido muy rápido, pero lo hemos conseguido a la perfección. ¿Estas enfadada?- le pregunto algo asustada.

-¡Os quiero! ¡Os quiero a todos! ¡Gracias!- y abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a los recién casados.

Después de eso todo volvió un poco a la normalidad. Todos los invitados siguieron bailando, sus conocidos se acercaron a ellos para darles la enhorabuena. Hasta Sirius estaba allí, quien le dijo a la castaña que tenia que ir para tranquilizar y dar ánimos a su tonto ahijado. También le dijo que Harry estaba muy enamorado de ella, y que el, Sirius, había tenido la suerte de que se lo contara primero, y en cierta manera único, por lo que se veía que se había ablandado y se había convertido en mas cariñoso gracias a ella.

Hermione rió por lo dicho por quien sería como su padre, Harry se puso serio y le dio un capón a su padrino. Todo lo dicho era cierto, pero no era para que lo fuera diciendo a los cuatro vientos.

Harry sujeto de la mano a Hermione y la volvió a llevar a la mesa donde había empezado todo. Hizo que se sentara en la silla, agarro la mano de ella y con la otra cogió el anillo nuevo, el que tenía las esmeraldas, como los ojos de él. Se arrodillo en el suelo delante de ella.

-Quiero volvértelo a pedir de forma más tranquila...Hermione, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- le volvió a pedir Harry.

-Si, si quiero.- él le puso el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, en ese que había llevado durante pocos días el otro pero que no era tan especial como lo era ese.

Se volvieron a abrazar y a besar. Ya no se contendrían más. Beberían de la boca del otro siempre que tuvieran ocasión. Harry la cogió por la cintura y levantándola en volandas dio vueltas en torno así. Los dos riendo, los dos felices, los dos juntos para siempre.

Volvieron a la pista de baile y bailaron junto a la pareja de esposos recién casados. Ronald amenazando al moreno con que cuidase bien de Hermione. Luna intentando controlar a su sobre protector marido. Otros se fueron uniendo al grupo, escuchando como el pelirrojo y el moreno se insultaban, pero todos sabían que no se odiaban, ya no había celos de por medio, eran dos amigos mas, pero que se tratarían así por siempre.

Ya todo si que era perfecto, todos estaban felices, todos contentos, todos esperando a la próxima boda.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Gente!<strong>

**Este es el ultimo capitulo, aunque aun quedan los dos epilogos, y espero que me digais, con sinceridad, que os ha parecido. He de reconocer que yo llore...y soy una persona que no ha llorado por ninguna pelicula! Ni Titanic, ni Pearl Harbour...ni nada! Y me he consegudio emocionar a mi misma, soy un caso perdido...**

**Un besazo para todos!**


	16. Epilogo I

_**EPILOGO I**_

-Mione, tranquilízate. Aun tienes tiempo.- le dijo un aun medio dormido Harry a una nerviosa Hermione que no hacia más que dar vueltas por la habitación.

-No hay tiempo. Llegaran dentro de poco y yo tengo que ir a recogerles.

-Llegaran en una hora, tardaras media hora como mucho en llegar al aeropuerto, y tendrás que esperar otra media hora a que desembarquen.- le dijo enterrando su cara en la almohada.

-¿Y si llegan antes?

-Eso es imposible. Lo mas seguro es que lleguen mas tarde.

-Pero y si...- algo la hizo callarse, un movimiento inesperado de su estomago hizo que fuera corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño que compartía junto a su prometido en la mansión donde este y su padrino vivían.

-¿Mione?- pregunto curioso el moreno cuando la frase de su prometida no termino. Escucho ruidos en el baño que simbolizaban que quien estuviera dentro estaría expulsando todo lo que su estomago contenía.- ¿Otra vez?- se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde provenían los sonidos.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró a una Hermione sentada en el suelo, demasiado pálida y apoyada en la taza donde se habían ido todos lo alimentos de la noche anterior. Harry se sentó a su lado y cogiéndola en brazos la puso encima suyo, acariciándole el pelo y dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

-¿Ya estas mejor?- le pregunto cariñosamente.

-Si, creo. Ese maldito restaurante. Seguro que la comida estaba en mal estado.

-Llevas así muchos días para que sea una simple gastroenteritis. Tendrías que ir a ver a un médico.- algo preocupado.

-No es nada. Además solo es por la mañana, es como si mi estomago estuviera tocado, pero nada más. Ya veras que se pasara pronto.- le tranquilizo.- Ahora me tengo que ir.

-No tendrías que ir sola hacia el aeropuerto. ¿Y si te vuelves a sentir mal?

-No lo creo, ya estoy mejor.- el color había vuelto a sus mejillas.- Y tú tienes que preparar las habitaciones.

-¿Estarás bien de verdad?

-Si.- y le dio un beso tierno en los labios, que el intensifico en cuestión de segundos.

-Si llegas tarde no pasara nada.- le dijo el moreno con una mirada cargada de cariño y lujuria.

-Si, que se perderán.- le dio otro beso intentando que no sobrepasara mucho el límite, ya que ella sabía que si no lo cortaba esta vez no llegaría al aeropuerto.- Hasta luego, mi amor.

Y dicho esto desapareció por la puerta del baño dejando a Harry sentado en el suelo. Ya que estaba allí se daría una ducha y luego prepararía las habitaciones de sus invitados.

Ya hacia un mes que se habían casado Ronald y Luna, y se encontraban en una muy lujosa luna de miel recorriendo varios sitios del planeta, regalo por supuesto del padre de ella. Habían decidido pasar una semana en Londres, junto a Harry y Hermione, y se había apuntado Draco junto con Remus y Tonks, para tener unas buenas vacaciones junto con sus amigos, y Sirius no había visto inconveniente en dejar su casa, casi mansión, por lo que se había apuntado también a los planes que harían, dejando la empresa en manos de Severus y Albus, sus dos mejores ejecutivos.

Hermione había ido a recoger al recién matrimonio al aeropuerto, y por la tarde llegarían el rubio y sus primos, cosa que también tendría que ir a recogerlos. Harry había decidido ir el mismo al aeropuerto esa tarde, para que Hermione pasase una parte con su mejor amigo y la mujer de este. Además, desde hacia unos días ella no se encontraba bien, por lo que mientras estaba bajo el agua de la ducha, había decidido que le pediría a Luna que le acompañase a por el resto y así le pediría que revisase a Hermione, si ella no quería ir el medico, el medico iría a ella.

Salió de la ducha y fue hacia la habitación de su padrino, le despertó diciendo que necesitaría ayuda con las habitaciones y le tiro de la cama para que no le ignorase. Al final, después de desayunar los dos morenos se dedicaron a abrir todas las ventanas y dejar pasar el aire, cambiar las sabanas y limpiar el polvo acumulado por el tiempo en desuso.

Hermione estaba ya en el aeropuerto esperando a sus amigos. Como había dicho Harry el vuelo se había retrasado unos pocos minutos, por lo que ya se encontraba esperando en la puerta de desembarque con un carrito y esperando ver a una cabellera rubia y otra pelirroja. Al fin le vio, o mas bien la vieron a ella, pues Luna se había lanzado sobre ella sin esperar que fuera vista antes. El abrazo entre ellas fue emotivo, aunque se conocían desde hace poco ya eran intimas, se solían llamar todos los días al igual que también hablaban ella y el pelirrojo. Se había convertido en una amistad muy fuerte.

-¿Qué tal te va todo, Herms? ¿Qué tal se siente el estar prometida?- pregunto Luna feliz de que se volviesen a ver.

-Pues la verdad se siente de maravilla, jejeje.- respondió Hermione.

-Espero que el miope te trate bien.- dijo Ronald.

-Perfectamente, mas bien creo que es él el que se tendría que quejar, jejeje, le he dejado arreglado vuestras habitaciones, jijiji.

-Eso esta bien, imponte Herms.- dijo totalmente entusiasmada la rubia.

-¡Oye!- protesto el pelirrojo pareciendo ofendido.

Los tres se rieron. Se dispusieron a salir del vestíbulo del aeropuerto directos al coche que le había robado, no a su prometido, si no a su futuro "padre", no creía que se fueran a dar cuenta. Durante todo el viaje se lo pasaron hablando, riendo, y la castaña escuchaba anécdotas del viaje que habían realizado los ya esposos.

Llegaron a la casa y pudieron ver como una nube de polvo salía por una de las ventanas abiertas y Harry asomado por esta tosiendo por todo lo que se había levantado al intentar limpiarla.

-¡Miope! ¡Hola!- saludo desde abajo el ojiazul.

-¡Hola zanahoria!

Ambos seguían con sus "cariñosos" motes para referirse al otro, esa era su forma de tratarse y tanto Hermione como Luna sabían que no podían hacer nada para cambiar eso.

Entraron a la casa donde por suerte la habitación que les había correspondido al matrimonio ya estaba arreglada, por lo que dejaron sus cosas y bajaron para estar con sus anfitriones.

Pasaron el rato hablando y riendo, contando anécdotas que les habían sucedido en ese mes sin verse, se lo estaban pasando realmente bien, hasta que el reloj dio las 4 de la tarde, en una hora llegarían los demás invitados de Dublín, por lo que Hermione se levanto de la mesa donde habían comido para volver hacer el camino hacia el aeropuerto, pero un mareo la hizo tambalearse, pero por suerte, Ronald, que era el que estaba mas cerca de ella en ese momento, la sujeto para que no diera con sus huesos contra el suelo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado Harry cuando llego donde estaba la castaña y el pelirrojo.

-Si, no pasa nada. Me he levantado muy deprisa y los nervios también han intervenido.- contesto volviéndose a poner de pie.

-No deberías conducir. Iré yo a recoger a Remus y a los demás.- se ofreció el moreno.

-No hace falta.

-Si. Iré yo. ¿Luna, me acompañas?- pidió a la rubia.- Así dejamos que los amigos de la infancia se metan un poco con nosotros y Sirius se dedique a recoger lo de la comida.

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué yo?- protesto el mayor.

-Por unanimidad.- contesto su ahijado.

-¿Qué unanimidad?- seguía preguntando Sirius.

-¿Quién vota por que sea él el que recoja?- cuatro manos se levantaron a la vez.- ¿Ves? Te ha tocado.

-Vale, vale. Pero para la cena lo harás tu.- se dirigió hacia la cocina.

-Bueno, Luna, ¿me acompañas?- pregunto de nuevo el moreno.

-¡Claro!- contesto entusiasmada.

-¿No será que nos vais a ser infieles?- pregunto bromeando el pelirrojo.

-Vaya, Harry, nos han pillado.- siguió la broma la ojiazul.

Los cuatro rieron con ganas, todos sabían que eso no pasaría, pero era divertido picarse entre ellos. De esa forma el moreno y la rubia se fueron camino hacia el aeropuerto. Durante el camino hablaron como si ellos también fuesen viejos conocidos, se llevaban bien, y Harry había cambiado desde que estaba con Hermione, era mas abierto, menos frió, aunque eso solo se centrase en un reducido grupo de personas, el grupo que estaría durante una semana en su casa.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, esperaron pacientemente a que los viajeros del vuelo procedente de Dublín desembarcaran. Mientras Harry no sabia como pedirle el favor a Luna.

-Esto...Luna.- la llamo.

-¿Si?

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Por supuesto.

-Hermione no se ha sentido muy bien últimamente, y ella insiste en que es por algo que le sentó mal en un restaurante, pero lleva así varios días. Y ya has visto el mareo que tuvo antes de que nos fuéramos.

-¿Quieres que la revise?

-Se que aun estas estudiando, pero, si no es nada grave, bueno, creo que lo sabrás. Si es algo más importante y si hablas tú con ella me dejara que la lleve al hospital.

-Claro, no te preocupes, la revisare en cuanto volvamos.

-Gracias.

-Ya sabes que no hay que darlas. Si durante esta semana hubiese visto que no estaba bien lo hubiese hecho sin que me lo pidieras.

-Aun así. Gracias.

Estuvieron hablando un poco más, hasta que la rubia cabellera de Draco se puso delante suyo.

-Menos mal que nos teníais que buscar vosotros, que si no...

-Jajaja. Lo siento. ¿Qué tal el vuelo?- pregunto Luna.

-Como siempre. Pero con algunas visitas de Tonks al cuarto de baño.- dijo Remus.

-¿Tu también te encuentras mal?- pregunto Harry.

-Si y no. No hay de que preocuparse. Tengo miedo a las alturas y los nervios me hacen pasar malas jugadas.- y sonrió.

Recogieron las maletas de los tres y se fueron hacia el coche, dirigiéndose después de nuevo hacia la casa. Al llegar se encontraron con un Sirius, Hermione y Ronald hablando animadamente mientras que los dos menores ayudaban al mayor a limpiar los platos.

-Eso es trampa. Lo tenia que hacer el solo.- protesto Harry.

-Pero nosotros queríamos ayudarlo.- contesto Hermione mientras le daba un plato a Sirius para que lo guardase en su sitio.

Harry se acerco a la morena y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Pero tu tendrías que estar descansando.- le dijo preocupado.

-No estoy cansada, y además, limpiar los platos no creo que sea un trabajo muy agotador.

Harry la miro, la verdad es que si parecía estar bien, pero aun así seguía preocupado. Los tres que se habían quedado en casa se dirigieron a saludar a los nuevos invitados, Sirius les enseño sus habitaciones, mientras que Harry miraba de reojo a Luna para darle a entender que si podía hacer lo que le había pedido, esta al entenderle, se dirigió hacia la castaña y cogiéndola de la mano hizo que la siguiera.

-Luna, ¿a dónde vamos?

-Tú vienes conmigo. Y no me vale que protestes ni te quejes.

-¿Qué me vas hacer?

-Ver porque no estas bien.

-¡Bocazas!- acuso a su novio, quien se encogió de hombros feliz de que alguien le ayudase en la cabezonería de Hermione de no ir al medico.

Ambas mujeres entraron a la habitación de ambos habitantes de la casa, dejando afuera a Ronald y a Harry.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, miope?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Hermione no se encuentra bien últimamente, así que le he pedido a Luna que por favor la revise ella pues no quiere ir al medico.

-Buena forma de hacer que vaya, nunca le han gustado los médicos, una vez estuvo una semana con el pie hinchado por no querer ir, hasta que entre Draco y yo la llevamos a rastras y lo que tenia era un esguince que se le había empeorado por su testarudez.

El resto de los habitantes de la casa se reunió con ellos, esperando alguna información. De dentro de la habitación se escuchaban las protestas de la castaña gritando que no era nada, y que se encontraba perfectamente. Al cabo de un rato Luna salió y llamo a Tonks, diciéndola algo al oído que ninguno de los hombres pudo escuchar.

-De acuerdo, he visto una cuando veníamos hacia aquí y esta cerca.- dijo la castaña.- No tardare nada en volver.

-Tonks, ¿dónde vas?- pregunto Remus.

-¡Ahora vuelvo!- grito mientras bajaba las escaleras y poco rato después se escuchaba la puerta de salida cerrándose.

-Luna, ¿qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto Ronald a su esposa.

-Nada malo. Vosotros podríais ir a comprar algo para la cena.

-Habíamos pensado en ir a un restaurante, pero si Hermione esta mal pues...- comenzó Sirius.

-Muy buena idea. Id a reservar. Nosotras llegaremos cuando haya terminado todo esto. No os preocupéis, no es nada malo.

-Pero...

-Harry confía en mi. Así nos dejáis un rato a las mujeres solas y vosotros pasáis un buen momento masculino. Venga, venga.- les echaba con poco tacto de la casa.

-¿Me estas intentando echar de mi propia casa?- pregunto un poco malhumorado el moreno mayor de todos.

-Si.- simple y muy clara respuesta de la más joven del grupo.- ¿Algún problema?

-Creo que no.

-Pero yo no quiero dejar sola a Hermione.- intentaba hacerse el remolón Harry.

-No esta sola, estará con Tonks y conmigo. Ahora id. Por favor.

-Luna, ¿esta todo bien?- pregunto ahora el pelirrojo.

-Ya he dicho que si. Confiad en nosotras.- y le dio un beso a su marido.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- llego Tonks colorada por la supuesta carrera que había hecho para llegar al punto que le había indicado la joven medico.

-Tonks, ¿tanto has corrido?- pregunto Remus a su esposa.

-Si. No sabia a que hora cerrarían, así que...

-Venga Tonks, entra. Vosotros, ya nos diréis donde es. Hasta luego.- dicho esto ambas mujeres desaparecieron por detrás de la puerta cerrándola en las narices de los cinco hombres allí reunidos.

-¿Las hacemos caso?- fue Draco el primero en hablar.

-No hay mas remedio. Vamos Harry, viendo con que energía se mueve Luna, no creo que por quedarte mirando fijamente la puerta te van a dejar entrar.- le dijo Sirius a su ahijado.

Así los cinco se marcharon, unos algo mas relajados que otros, aunque el que peor estaba era Harry, por los nervios de no saber que le pasaba a su prometida le ocasionaban.

Mientras en la casa, para ser mas exactos en la habitación de Harry y Hermione, las tres mujeres hablaban animadamente. Dos sentadas en la cama, bastante felices y la otra en el baño. Al final la puerta se abrió y apareció una Hermione algo pálida pero con sus ojos brillando sospechosamente.

-¿Y?- preguntaron Tonks y Luna.

-Tenéis razón.

-¡Bien!- volvieron a gritar las dos.

Fueron al local elegido, una vez allí, Hermione les pidió que por favor le dijeran a Harry que saliese, que ella esperaría en el parque que había en frente del restaurante, y así lo hicieron.

-Harry,- le llamo Tonks.- Hermione te espera fuera, ¿podrías ir? Quiere hablar contigo.- le dijo la castaña.

Sin decir nada Harry salió del local para ir al encuentro de Hermione. Ella se encontraba en el parque, estaba de pie dando pequeñas vueltas sobre si misma, muy nerviosa enfrente de un pequeño lago. El moreno al llegar la cogió de la cintura sorprendiéndola ya que ella no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su prometido.

-¿Qué pasa? Me tienes muy preocupado.- la dijo con muchísimo cariño y amor susurrándola en el oído.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y le miro a los ojos. Una sonrisa se dibujo y le abrazo pasando sus brazos por el cuello de el.

-No es nada malo, pero si algo que durara un tiempo. Y con repercusiones para toda la vida.

-Me estas asustando. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Que nos pasa seria mejor decir.

-Hermione...- la dijo para que se explicara y no siguiera con tanto jueguecito de palabras.

-Estoy embarazada.

Ninguno dijo nada mas, uno intentaba captar lo que esas palabras decían, la otra mirando la cara de Harry intentando averiguar lo que este pensaba, fueron unos segundos que parecieron horas. Al final el bajo la cabeza y la volvió a mirar a los ojos, pero ahora tenia una sonrisita en la cara, se acerco a ella y sin decir nada mas la beso.

-¿Es una broma?- la pregunto cuando se separaron.

-No.

La sonrisa de Harry se ensancho aun más.

-Menos mal, porque si fuera una broma me parecería muy cruel que luego me quitases la ilusión.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces estoy más feliz que nunca, pues te amo, y voy a tener un hijo contigo, ¿qué hay mejor que eso?

-Te amo, Harry.- se pego mas a el y empezó a soltar algunas lagrimillas de felicidad.

-Tengo una duda.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Cuándo? Si nosotros usamos...

-Pues solo pudo ser en la despedida de soltero...

-Ahora que lo dices...Tienes razón. Al final esa noche no fue tan mala.

-Para nada.

-Será mejor que entremos. Creo que todos querrán saber de la noticia.

Así agarrados de la mano y felices entraron de nuevo con sus amigos, donde recibieron la noticia con vítores y mucho entusiasmo. Celebraron el nacimiento de alguien nuevo en el grupo, y todos le llamaron su sobrinito, pues mas que amigo parecían hermanos, aunque Sirius pregonaba que el era como el abuelo, pero tan joven que la gente pensaría que era el padre.

Así pasaron la semana, todos felices y contentos.

_**4 meses después en Dublín.**_

Hermione ya tenia una barriguita de 5 meses. Estaba sentada en su nueva casa, en Dublín, junto a Harry, tomando una taza de te. Le habían prohibido el café por causa del embarazo y se podía decir que eso era lo que peor llevaba, pues la mayoría de sus antojos eran relacionados con el amargo liquido.

Ahora vivían en Dublín ya que Sirius había abierto un edificio de su compañía en la ciudad y había mandado a su ahijado y a la prometida de este allí, sabiendo que los dos estarían mejor si se encontraban cerca de sus amigos, y también sabia que Hermione necesitaría el apoyo de Remus y Tonks, ya que eran sus únicos familiares.

Ese día era la revisión, su embarazo era llevado por Minerva y Luna, quien había terminado ya la facultad y se encontraba de practicas bajo el apoyo de su tía.

Ambos salieron de la casa para dirigirse al hospital donde ya la mejor medico del país les esperaba. Querían saber si todo iba bien con el embarazo. Durante la ecografía Minerva se quedo callada. Hermione estaba tumbada en una camilla con Harry a un lado y al otro Luna. Los tres se extrañaron que la mujer no dijera nada por lo que decidieron preguntar.

-¿Esta todo bien?- pregunto Harry con la preocupación pintada en su voz.

-Si, creo.- dijo la medico.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Le pasa algo a mi bebe?- Hermione no disimulaba su miedo.

-No, están sanos. No hay ningún problema en ellos.

-Menos mal...¿Ellos?- los ojos de los tres jóvenes se abrieron de golpe.

-Eso es lo que miraba. Enhorabuena, no es uno. Son dos. ¿Queréis saber los sexos?- cada vez mas alegre se encontraba la mujer.

-¡No!- contestaron al unísono la pareja.

-Queremos tener la sorpresa cuando nazcan.- aclaro Harry.

-Muy bien. Pues ya esta todo bien. No hay problemas ni nada por el estilo.

Cada vez todo era mejor. No iban a tener un hijo, si no dos. Cada vez más felices. Ya solo tenían que esperar a que naciesen y después esperar un tiempo para poder casarse, ya que Hermione se había negado a casarse con la enorme barriga que tenia, por lo que habían pospuesto la ceremonia hasta que, ahora los bebes, fuesen mas mayores para que fueran cuidados sin problemas por otros, y al mismo tiempo poder bautizarlos.

Luna les dijo que fueran al buffet de su padre para dar la noticia a Ronald, que ya verían lo feliz que se ponía, y así lo hicieron. Al entrar a la oficina...

-Mirad lo que nos ha traído el viento. A la madre más hermosa de todas.- dijo Xeno emocionado por la visita.

-Hola Xeno, ¿qué tal?- le saludo Hermione.

-Yo perfectamente ¿y vosotros?

-Igual. Muy felices. ¿Podríamos hablar con Ronald?- pregunto Harry.

-Claro. ¡Ey Ronald, te buscan por aquí!- llamo el señor Lovegood a su yerno.

-¡Hola!- apareció corriendo el pelirrojo y al llegar se abrazo a Hermione apoyando su cabeza en su abultado vientre.

-¡Ey, zanahoria! ¿Y a mi no me saludas?- pregunto Harry ya acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño que tenia el ojiazul con su prometida.

-Hola miope. ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

-Pues una nueva noticia.- le dijo Hermione.

-¿Y cual es?- muy curioso el pelirrojo.

-No es un bebe, son dos.

-¡Dos! ¡Eso es genial!- el pelirrojo se puso muy feliz por la noticia.- Esto hay que celebrarlo.

Se pasaron un buen rato hablando. Al salir del edificio Harry llamo a su padrino para darle la buena noticia y Hermione a sus primos para lo mismo, todos se asombraron pero estaba contentos por la pareja.

_**3 meses y medio después (ya han pasado 8 meses y medio desde la boda)**_

-¿Crees que le gustara?- pregunto Remus.

-Yo creo que si. Gracias chicos me habéis ayudado muchísimo- Dijo Harry.

-No ha sido nada. Nos hemos divertido.- Contesto Draco.

-Esto de tomarme vacaciones para venir a ver a mi ahijado, y tener que trabajar en una cosa u otra no se yo si es muy bueno.- dijo Sirius.

Los cinco hombres se habían juntado para preparar las habitaciones de los bebes. Al ser la casa tan grande decidieron que cada uno tuviese una habitación, seria lo mejor para cuando fueran mas mayores.

Las mujeres se habían ido a comprar ropitas de bebe, al no saber que iban a ser decidieron ser de colores neutros, de todas maneras lo que mas le gustaba a Hermione, aunque fueran dos niñas el rosa no se vería mucho en el vestuario de los bebes, prefería el blanco, amarillo o azul. Habían ido Luna, Tonks, Lavender y Pavarti y por supuesto la embarazada Hermione. Las que en su día fueron las damas de honor se habían unido al grupo ya que se habían convertido en muy buenas amigas de la castaña también.

Una llamada al teléfono de Harry les saco a todos los hombres de su contemplación a su buen trabajo realizado. Este lo cogió y se puso blanco, cosa que el resto vio.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Ronald algo preocupado.

-Hermione esta en el hospital. Se le ha adelantado el parto.- contesto.

-¿Entonces a que esperamos?- dijo Sirius.- Vamos, vamos. Tenemos que ir lo antes posible, mis nietas están a punto de nacer.- el moreno mayor estaba convencido de que los bebes seria niñas, eso es lo que a el mas le gustaría.

Así todos salieron de la casa rumbo al hospital. Al llegar se encontraron a Tonks, Lavender y Pavarti esperando en la sala que recibe ese nombre.

-Luna y Minerva están con ella. Tranquilízate Harry.- le dijo Tonks al verle temblar como una hoja y no parar de moverse.

-Eso es fácil decirlo, pero...

Al cabo de unas dos horas Luna salió con un bultito entre sus manos.

-Felicidades papá. Los dos están sanísimos y son preciosos.- le dijo a Harry extendiéndole el bulto.

Un precioso niño le miraba con ojos amielados iguales que su madre, los pocos cabellos que tenia en su cabecita era negros al igual que él. Minerva salió de la sala.

-Tus mujeres te esperan dentro.- le comunico.

Harry se dirigió a la sala con su hijo en brazos. Al entrar pudo ver a Hermione en una camilla, se la veía cansada pero feliz, mirando a otros bulto en sus brazos. Se acerco cautelosamente y pudo ver a otro bebe pero este tenia sus mismos ojos verdes, y el cabello también negro igual que su hermano.

-Hola mi amor.- le saludo ella.- Te presento a tu hija.

-Hola, cariño. Yo te presento a tu hijo.

Y ambos se besaron. Harry se sentó al lado de Hermione mirando embelesados a sus retoños, los dos eran preciosos.

-¿Cómo les llamaremos?- pregunto Hermione que ahora jugaba con los deditos de su hijo que aun se encontraba en brazos de su padre.

-La niña me gustaría que se llamase Lily, como mi madre.- contesto el quien acariciaba la frente de la pequeña.- El nombre del niño te lo cedo a ti.

-Jack, me gusta Jack.

-Pues Jack será.

De esta manera se completo lo que comenzase meses atrás. Ya todos estaban felices, y las dos nuevas personitas serian importantes para todos. Se podría decir que serian los niños mas mimados por sus tíos que hubiesen existido nunca, ya que la cantidad de estos era alta, incluyendo a los autodenominados abuelos, Sirius, el padre y la tía de Luna.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Aqui os dejo el primer epilogo, espero que os guste, es mas que anda una forma de cerrar la historia.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, me animan muchisimo a seguir escribiendo...**

**Os aviso que el segundo epilogo y capitulo final de toda la historia lo subiere o el domingo que viene tarde o el lunes...me voy el fin de semana que viene a Paris, y no se a que hora llegare...si el vuelo sale bien, si no me quedo alli por el mal tiempo que hace...jajajaja**

**Un besazo para todos!**


	17. Epilogo II

_**EPILOGO II**_

Ahora soy yo quien me encuentro en la situación que hace dos años estaba Ronald, soy yo quien se encuentra nerviosos por todo lo que este día representa, y ahora es él el que me tiene que tranquilizar, pues aunque no lo deje a relucir el me conoce y sabe que por dentro estoy temblando.

Ronald esta a mi lado, junto con Sirius y Remus. Alguien llama a la puerta y aparece Harry junto con Lily, la pequeña ya tiene poco mas de un año y en las facciones de la cara es igual que su madre, Hermione, aunque los ojos...esta claro que es una Potter, pues los ojos tienen la misma forma y color, verde esmeralda, que su padre.

-¡Mi nieta favorita ya ha llegado!- Sirius se abalanza hacia su ahijado para quitarle a la pequeña de los brazos.

Sirius se ha convertido en un abuelo consentidor, no para de hacer regalos a sus "nietos", tanto Jack como Lily son sus ojitos, todo se lo permite a ellos. Estoy seguro que cuando cumplan la mayoría de edad les regalara un coche impresionante a cada uno, aunque Hermione le diga que no lo haga el no hará caso ninguno.

La pequeña le encanta estar con su "abuelo", le gusta jugar y tirar de su pelo largo. La veo y observo que lleva un vestidito morado, y su negro pelo recogido en dos coletitas que la hacen ver realmente adorable.

Remus también se acerca a ella y la abraza, la quiere muchísimo, que al igual que Sirius, adora a Lily, Remus tiene un poco de debilidad por Jack.

Harry deja a Lily en el suelo, pues ya se puede mantener en sus dos piernecitas. Se acerca hacia Ronald y hacia mi, con una sonrisa en su cara. Extiende los bracitos para que la cojamos cosa que yo me adelanto hacer. Siempre he sido muy serio, pero esos dos niños me llegan al corazón, al igual que se que lo harán los futuros hijos de Ronald y Remus, ya que Luna esta con 6 meses de embarazo y Tonks de 7.

La pequeña se abraza a mi cuello, es muy cariñosa, pero solo con los que conoce, como le ocurre a su padre. Alguien vuelve a llamar a la puerta y aparece mi madrina de bodas, junto con el otro pequeño, Jack y Hermione están con nosotros.

Un recuerdo me pasa por la mente, cuando en la boda de Ronald tuve que ir a buscar a Hermione para que se fuera con el mientras yo me quedaba con Luna. Ahora es algo parecido, Hermione se tiene que quedar conmigo mientras Ronald se va hacia donde esta Pansy, mi prometida, y dentro de poco mi esposa.

Aun no se como sucedió todo. Yo solo veía como todos estaban felices con su matrimonio, pues aunque no lo haya comentado, Hermione y Harry se casaron seis meses después del nacimiento de los mellizos. Sirius no paraba de ir de una mujer a otra, pero últimamente se había centrado en solo una, y parecía que todo iba bien.

Yo era el único soltero y sin pareja de mis amigos, pues hasta las locas amigas de Luna habían congeniado bien con alguien, Lavender con Seamus y Pavarti con Dean. Me sentía fatal.

Pero todo llego en una visita ha Harry por causas de negocios, cuando vi a su nueva secretaria, una jovencita a veces tímida, a veces con muchísimo carácter, Pansy. Entre el matrimonio nos logro concertar una cita y bueno...este es el resultado. Ahora soy yo quien tiene que dirigirse hacia el altar con Hermione a mi lado como mi madrina.

No hay mucho más que contar, la verdad, yo escribí toda esta historia de amor de Hermione, Harry, Ronald y Luna. Yo fui un espectador, pero a la vez me encontré dentro de esa historia, que por suerte salió bien. Me quedo mirando los verdes ojos de mi ahijada, se que es raro, pero Herms quiso que yo fuera el padrino de Lily junto con Luna, al igual que Sirius y Tonks lo fueron de Jack.

-Draco, Draco.- oí que me llamaban.- ¡Draco!

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte aun un poco perdido en mis pensamientos.

-Estabas en las nubes. Lily te va a acabar manchando el impecable traje.- me dijo la madre de la niña.

-No me importa.

Alguien me tiraba del pantalón, baje la cabeza y vi los ojitos mieles llorosos de Jack, los dos hermanos se llevaban bien, pero era necesario que no hubiese favoritismos hacia uno, pues el otro se ponía llorar.

-Ven Jacky,- le dije.- también te puedo coger a ti.- y así lo hice, ahora tenia a los dos pequeños en brazos.

-Vamos, Draco, -me volvió a decir Hermione.- lo mejor será que vayamos saliendo.

Deje a los enanos, como me gustaba llamarlos, con Harry quien salió con ellos.

-Hermione, esto es muy raro.

-¿El que?

-Esto, nunca pensé que precisamente yo me fuera a casar.

-Mira, yo pensaba lo mismo hace años, y ya ves como ha sido mi vida en estos dos últimos años. Las cosas no son como pensamos, todo puede cambiar en un minuto.

-O un segundo.

-Exacto. Ahora, vamos hacia el altar, hoy es tu día, tienes que ser feliz también.- y me sonrió.

Así salimos de la habitación dirigiéndonos hacia el altar para esperar a mi futura esposa. Mire a todos mis amigos, a los mellizos, y a los vientres abultados de los que nacerían dentro de poco. Realmente estaba feliz.

Conté la historia de una boda, no podía terminarla si no contaba la mía también ¿no?. Todos podemos encontrar el amor cuando menos nos lo esperemos, en un buffet de abogados, en el instituto, en tu mejor amigo, o en una secretaria alocada y divertida, totalmente opuesta a ti, pero que sabes que te complementa en todo.

Esta es la historia de mis amigos, y la mía...

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Gente!<strong>

**No me maten, queria actualizar antes, pero es que de este finde estoy hecha polvo, recorrer tofo Paris en dos dias y con unas botas con algo de tacon es matador, tengo agujetas!**

**Aqui os dejo el ultimo capitulo, espero que os haya gustado la historia.**

**Un besazo para todos, y muchas gracias por los animos que me habeis dado a lo largo de los capitulos.**

**Muchas gracias!**

**Hasta la proxima historia!**


End file.
